


Hipo

by Anii_Rivera, Le_Poulet_kokoro28



Series: Los Extraviados [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Puss in Boots (2011), Trolls (2016)
Genre: Dreamworks, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anii_Rivera/pseuds/Anii_Rivera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Poulet_kokoro28/pseuds/Le_Poulet_kokoro28
Summary: Este trabajo es un Ua Dreamworks basado en el Moulin Rouge, en colaboración con Le_Poulet_kokoro28, mientras Branch tiene sus propios problemas, Hipo también se ha metido en algunos, entre ser un buen zafiro, complacer a sus clientes y cuidar de su gato cleptómano debe ademas lidiar con los sentimientos hacia cierta cliente rubia.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Los Extraviados [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655221
Comments: 18
Kudos: 1





	1. Las tareas que cumplir

**Author's Note:**

> Esto se devio publicar el jueves 5 de marzo, pero se me fue la luz, perdón, :´v

En algún lugar del mundo la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente, para las personas normales era indicio de que pronto tendrían que ir a dormir, pero para otros era su señal para comenzar a despertar pues pronto tendrían labores que cumplir.

Moulin Rouge era el nombre de aquel lugar lleno de personas dispuestas a complacer los bajos instintos de sus clientes, el primer paso para que la magia del lugar cobrara vida era despertar a las estrellas, trabajo que era asignado a Nube, un hombre de cabello blanco rizado.

-Muy bien, olla lista, cuchara lista, hacer ruido y despertar a todos, bueno eso empieza ahora- El hombre comenzó a tocar la olla con la cuchara de madera generando mucho ruido a la vez que gritaba. –Arriba bellos y bellas durmientes, es hora de despertar, vamos vamos vamos que el show no se hará solo.

Al llegar a cierta habitación no pudo contener la tentación y mordiéndose el labio inferior y aguantando la risa, abrió la puerta de la habitación de una patada y comenzó a tocar más fuerte la olla mientras sus gritos se intensificaban, contuvo la risa al ver como dos mujeres casi caen de sus camas por la sorpresa, pero su alegría duro muy poco cuando una daga atravesó la habitación y fue a parar en el utensilio de metal, perforándolo mientras su cara se ponía pálida por el susto.

-La próxima vez la clavare en tu cara y no en tu estúpido despertador.- La mujer de cabello negro largo y ondulado de ojos azules le recrimino al hombre mientras se volvía a tirar en la cama.

-¿Disculpa? Yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo, tú eres la loca que lanza armas hacia la cara de las personas sin medir las consecuencias.- Nube se llevo sus manos a la cintura mientras trataba de regañar a la mujer.

-Le di a tu estúpida olla y no a tu cara, de nada- La mujer no se levanto de la cama para continuar la discusión.

-La estúpida olla es de Hunk ¿ahora qué le digo?- Nube movió un pie impaciente esperando respuesta.

-No es mi problema- La mujer se acostó boca abajo mientras su compañera de cabello negro corto, rodo los ojos y se cubrió con una almohada.

-Eres una loca agresiva- Nube miro en dirección a la otra mujer. –Enserio Roxane querida, ¿Cómo soportas es este demonio?- La mencionada soltó un suspiro y se quito la almohada de la cara.

-Te lo he dicho varias veces Nube, Kitty no es un demonio, solo algo agresiva.

-¿Algo?- Nube comento divertido.

-No soy agresiva, tú eres el débil, ahora fuera, debes seguir despertando a los demás y nosotras debemos prepararnos.- Kitty por fin se paró de la cama y comenzó a hacer su rutina mientras Nube hacia una reverencia burlona y salía de la habitación.

El hombre de cabello blanco hizo sonar una vez más la olla pero sin menos intensidad hasta que llego a una puerta que estaba entre abierta, curioso la abrió por completo listo para despertar a los dos habitantes, pero solo encontró uno que aun seguía roncando, alzando una ceja se preparo para gritar pero una voz detrás de él lo detuvo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Nube brinco por la repentina sorpresa, al girarse se encontró con un joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño rojizo quien portaba una bata de baño y el cabello lo tenía mojado.

-Hipo, ya estas despierto, espera ¿Por qué estas despierto? ¿Acaso quieres quitarme mi trabajo?- El joven rodo los ojos.

-Para nada, necesitaba bañarme y sabes perfectamente que luego se llenan demasiado, no todos somos diamantes para tener una tina privada.- El joven se llevo un mano a su cabello donde comenzó a revolverlo para secarlo más rápido.

-Perdón señor zafiro pero existen reglas en este lugar.- Nube se cruzo de brazos.

-Solo date prisa y despiértalo- Nube sonrió y hizo sonar la olla una vez más, causando que el otro chico de cabello blanco se cayera de su cama. 

-Mi deber aquí ha terminado.- El hombre de cabello rizado dejo la olla y la cuchara de lado. –Ya no necesito esto, por cierto ¿Dónde está tu gato cleptómano?- Nube se dirigió al chico que acababa de bañarse.

-¿A esta hora? Supongo que interceptando el paseo de la gata de Kitty.- Hipo se encogió de hombros mientras ingresaba a la habitación por completo.

-No me hables de ese demonio- Nube levanto un dedo acusatorio. –Ella le hizo eso a mi despertador, ahora Hunk me matara.- El joven de ojos verdes le echo un vistazo y efectivamente, esa olla llevaba una daga clavada.

-Seguramente tú te lo buscaste- El despertador oficial se llevo una mano al pecho indignado.

-Me voy a continuar con mi labor, no necesito a personas como tú que duden de mi palabra.- Al marcharse Nube, el joven volvió su atención a su compañero de cuarto que aun se encontraba en el piso.

-Oh vamos Jack, ¿en serio te quedaste dormido en el piso?- El otro joven se movió un poco antes de contestar.

-Es que estaba cómodo- Jack por fin se puso de pie y se estiro.

-Hasta ahora no logro comprender como es que te caes de la cama y en vez de pararte como una persona normal, tú sigues en el suelo y hasta vuelves a dormir.- Hipo comenzó a hurgar en el armario que compartía con Jack para sacar su traje de la noche.

-Fue una noche/día agotadora y debo dormir todo lo que pueda.- El joven de cabello blanco siguió estirándose. –Además de que tu gato volvió a pelearse y por los ruidos creo que gano.

-El siempre gana esas peleas.- Hipo continuo sin prestarle atención por completo a su compañero.

-Por cierto, se llevo un broche en forma de colibrí con zafiros verdes y azules, lo quiero de vuelta.- El joven se cruzo de brazos mientras que al fin su compañero lo miraba de frente.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? Es decir ¿Quién te lo dio?- Hipo dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, interesándose más en como su compañero consiguió dicha joya.

-Pues ese regalo es lo más valioso que tengo y gracias a ese la hadita se convirtió en mi favorita.- Jack termino su explicación mientras buscaba una bata y la ropa que usaría en el armario.

-Está bien lo conseguiré, suficiente tengo con mis propias tareas como para ahora encargarme de recuperar joyas robadas.- Hipo continuo sacando ropa y escogiendo atuendos.

-Es tu culpa por mimar mucho a ese travieso.- Jack lo imito y saco un traje revelador lleno de lentejuelas azules.

-¡Yo no lo mimo!- En ese instante un maullido se escucho afuera de la ventana.

-Y ese es tu gato pidiendo subir.- Hipo rodo los ojos y se acerco a la ventana, donde con ayuda de una cuerda bajo una cubeta, al tirar de la cuerda fue subiendo la cubeta pero ahora dentro de ella se encontraba un gato negro de ojos verdes.

-Es la última vez que te ayudo a subir- El gato lo ignoro y fue directo al tocador donde estaban en dos cofres diferentes las joyas de cada joven.

-Hey no me volverás a robar para conquistar a esa felina que no te valora.- Jack corrió hacia su cofre y lo cerro de golpe ganándose un gruñido del felino.

-Chimuelo estate quieto- Hipo trato de calmar a su pequeño amigo pero el gato continuo maullando causando que ambos chicos se taparan los oídos.

-Hipo calla a ese animal.- Jack empezaba a irritarse por el juego que ya conocía muy bien, el gato comenzaba a maullar cuando le negaban las preciadas joyas.

-Espera.- El joven de cabello castaño rojizo corrió al armario donde busco algo entre las cajas, cuando tuvo éxito volvió con su mascota y dejo caer enfrente de él un juguete de trapo que tenia la figura de un gato solo que este era blanco y tenia botones azules como ojos. –Ahora deja de molestar.- Al instante el gato negro dejo de maullar y se entretuvo con el juguete.

-¿Por qué no habías usado eso antes? Por lo regular dejamos que él se enfade y se calle.- Jack observo como la molestia de antes jugaba tranquilamente.

-Es porque no estaba listo, tuve que pedirle ayuda a las gemelas, ese juguete era mi plan de emergencia, la verdad no creí que fuera a funcionar.- Hipo cerro el armario.

-Se parece a ella, por eso funciona perfectamente, deberías hacer algo con su enamoramiento, aparte de cleptómano esta siendo un gato acosador e irritante.- Jack camino hacia la puerta con su bata en mano. –Bueno iré a prepararme y más vale que ya no tome nada mío.

-No prometo nada pero si lo hace lo recuperare.- Jack le dio un último vistazo a ambos antes de cerrar la puerta. –Muy bien señor fastidioso, ve a un rincón, debo vestirme y no quiero que hagas dramas si por accidente te piso la cola.- El gato maulló para indicar que entendía y tomando su juguete nuevo en la bosa fue a acostarse a un rincón de la habitación.

El joven comenzó a vestirse y al poco rato llego Jack apresurado, maldiciendo que se le haría tarde, Hipo le ayudo a vestirse con el corset para apresurarse, ya que en cualquier momento llegaría Nube diciendo que debían presentarse de inmediato, por suerte terminaron a tiempo y con los minutos de sobra tomaron al gato negro y cepillaron su pelaje para después ponerle un pañuelo blanco en el cuello.

-A ver mi amigo felino, puedes robarle a quien tú quieras, hoy tienes buenas víctimas, pero por favor deja mi cofre y mis cosas en paz ¿de acuerdo?- Jack pregunto mientras alzaba al gato a su altura, el felino maulló. –Tomare eso como un sí.

-Ya déjalo, el sabe qué hacer, tenemos que ir a escena o Brillastel se volverá loco.- Hipo comento mientras salía de la habitación en medias de red negras y un corset rojo, su cabello lo dejo como siempre, rebelde y con dos trenzas que desde hace un tiempo formaban parte de su look.

El espectáculo fue como todos los demás, un éxito, comenzó a deambular por el área que le correspondía a los de su clase y status, entre todos los clientes distinguió el característico cabello rubiao, estaba sentada en uno de los palcos, al instante su estomago se revolvió y sabía perfectamente que no era por algo que hubiera comido, pensó en huir y no involucrarse más con aquella señorita, una de las reglas del Mouline Rouge entre todos los que ofrecían sus servicio era no “sentir nada” por los clientes, eso era lo peor que les podía pasar, enamorarse de quien atendían, ya que era imposible que fueran correspondidos.

Por un momento pensó en huir de ahí y buscar otro cliente pero todos sus intentos fracasaron cuando un gato negro pasó corriendo a su lado y fue a sentarse en las piernas de la mujer.

-Hola pequeño ¿Dónde está el?- La mujer lentamente levanto la vista y comenzó a buscarlo, cuando lo vio solo le sonrió y volvió su atención al felino.

El gato comenzó a jugar con la mujer y buscar algo en el bolso que llevaba mientras el joven resignado se acercaba.

-Es un placer tenerla de nuevo aquí Milady- Hipo hizo una reverencia ante la joven. –Me disculpo si ese ml educado la importuno.- El joven frunció el ceño a su mascota quien lo ignoro.

-No me importa, con el puedo deshacerme de los regalos de pretendientes indeseados.- La mujer sonrió y de su balsa saco un collar de perlas para dárselo al felino. –Ve y dáselo a tu enamorada pequeño travieso.- Hipo no podía dejar de mirar a la rubia de ojos azules, pues se veía espectacular en ese vestido rojo y el cabello recogido en un moño alto.

-Aunque aprecio su gesto debo informarle que ese gato es insaciable, seguirá buscando más cosas.- El gato tomo esa señal para huir. 

-Bueno tengo muchas cosas de las cual no quiero saber nada, después de todo al final si es un gato quien se las queda.- Hipo miro a su alrededor como buscando una salida y ver si alguien más quería atenderla esa noche, lo cual era inútil ya que se sabía que ella era su clienta y asistía al lugar solo por él.

-Entonces ¿está aquí por?- El se llevo una mano a su cabello donde comenzó a jugar con él.

-¿Enserio me harás decirlo? Sabes perfectamente que vengo por ti- La mujer se cruzo de brazos y alzo una ceja.

-Señorita…

-Astrid, te he dicho que me puedes llamar así.- La mujer se recorrió en el asiento pero él se negó a sentarse.

-Bien Astrid, entonces ¿aquí o reservaste habitación?

-Habitación, ya me la asignaron, solo te estaba esperando, Brillastel no me pudo atender así que lo arregle con este tipo, Nube me parece.

-Si, Brillastel está ocupado con la subasta del Diamante y matare a Nube por no avisarme y hacerla esperar.- En realidad Hipo estaba planeando la muerte de Nube, por no avisarle con anticipación que tenía trabajo asignado y por haberlo aceptado sin preguntarle, claro que lo hubiera aceptado si Brillastel hubiera sido quien cerrara el trato, con eso no tendría problema, pero su molestia era que pudo evitar el haberse involucrado con ella de nuevo y por culpa del despertador con patas su oportunidad se desperdicio.

-Entonces vamos- La rubia sonrió y se puso de pie, Hipo guio el camino hacia la habitación donde debía cumplir con su labor. Al llegar su destino ella dejo su bolso de lado y se acerco a él dándole la espalda. -¿Me ayudarías con esto?- Las manos del joven se movieron por inercia y comenzó a desatar los nudos del vestido.

Cuando la prenda toco el suelo la joven quito el listón que mantenía su peinado, al instante su cabello cayó en cascada llegándole hasta la cintura, aun de espaldas el joven la pego a su cuerpo mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba desde el cuello hasta el estomago de la rubia.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre o quieres intentar algo nuevo?- Su mano se detuvo entre los muslos de la joven quien se recargo mas en el.

-Solo quiero quitarme este estrés y hacer enojar a mi tutor- Hipo sonrió divertido, sin duda ella era una señorita rebelde, siempre llevando la contraria a todos. 

-Mmm ¿entonces quieres que deje marcas en tu cuello de nuevo?- Para reafirmar su punto comenzó a besar esa zona.

-Déjalas en todos lados- Astrid movió sus caderas, restregándose en la entrepierna del chico mientras cerraba los ojos. 

-Como desee Milady.- El joven la cargo entre sus brazos para después dejarla en la cama mientras él se quitaba su atuendo, Astrid lo miraba detenidamente sin perderse ningún detalle, ya sin ropa Hipo se acerco a la cama donde separo las piernas de la chica y se posiciono entre ellas, reanudo los besos en el cuello de la rubia mientras ella se retorcía debajo de el en cada toque.

Después de las caricias previas al gran acto Hipo la tomo de las caderas y la presiono contra la pared de la cabecera de la cama, de un movimiento entro dentro de ella y comenzó con las estocadas que hacían que la joven soltara gemidos y gritos de placer, para el joven esta situación ya era de rutina pero no podía evitar la sonrisa engreída en su rostro al saber el estado en que podía dejar a esa rubia guerrera, ambos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax y el tomo eso como su señal para salir de ella y no llenarla con su semilla, pero Astrid se lo impidió aferrando sus piernas a las caderas del chico.

-Pero…

-No importa he tomado precauciones.- Sin más objeciones termino dentro de ella, la joven poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerzas y se desplomo en la cama junto con el, ambos cubiertos de sudor y el olor a sexo. Como ya era costumbre entre ellos, Astrid pasó su mano por el cabello del chico y lo olfateo antes de comenzar a hacer las tranzas que por su actividad estaban desechas.

-Espero que mis servicios le hayan complacido Milady.- La rubia sonrió y beso su cuello.

-Siempre lo hacen.- Antes de que pudieran seguir conversando alguien toco la puerta, indicio de que la joven tenía que abandonar el lugar.

-El tiempo se agoto es hora de irse señorita.- Nube dijo del otro lado de la puerta y fue haciendo lo mismo con cada puerta que se encontraba, algo apresurado ya que tenía que llegar a la habitación del Diamante lo antes posible, odiaba cuando el tipo entraba en su estado de diva y como culparlo si era la mayor joya del lugar.

-Me tengo que ir pero regresare pronto, después de todo no puedo resistirme a todo esto.- La joven sonrió mientras lo señalaba, se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse con ayuda de Hipo.

-Lo sé Milady, usted no puede con toda esta crudeza de hombre.- Al terminar de vestirse Astrid arreglo su cabello y tomo su bolso. –Por cierto toma esto.- La mujer saco una bolsa de monedas de oro y se las lanzo al chico, también saco un cuaderno con el cual lo golpeo en la cabeza para después dárselo en las manos. –Espero que con esto dejes de hacer garabatos en las servilletas.- Astrid acaricio su mejilla y la beso para después retirarse, cuando la puerta se cerró Hipo se tiro en la cama, estaba más que confundido, se suponía que ella solo era una cliente mas pero le daba regalos considerados, soportaba a su gato y se comportaba demasiado amable.

Decidió terminar de sentirse miserable y se puso de pie, tomo sus cosas y emprendió camino hacia su habitación, necesitaba dejar de pensar en ella, el solo cumplía con su trabajo y ya, lo que necesitaba era una partida de poker y ahora tenía con que apostar, lanzo el saco de dinero y lo volvió a atrapar antes de regresar a su cuarto.

Tal vez jugar esa noche fue una mala idea, no contaba con que jugaría contra Kitty y la verdad esa mujer a veces le daba miedo, específicamente le aterrorizaba como era capaz de ganar juego tras juego y dejar a todos en la ruina, maldecía el momento en que se unió a su mesa, no debió dejarse convencer por Lance y Keith de unirse, estaba planeando su estrategia cuando una voz conocida los saco a todos de su estado de concentración.

-¿Hay espacio para uno más?- Escucho como Kitty le contestaba al Diamante del lugar y agrego algo.

-Ya iniciamos la partida, así que desaparece.- Sin quitar la mirada de sus cartas respondió y acaricio a su gato que extrañamente estaba tranquilo en sus piernas.

\- Bien, volveré a mis solitarios aposentos a contemplar esto.- El sonido del cofre de madera lleno de oro impactando contra la mesa no solo llamo su atención, sino que la de todos.

-¿Por qué no simplemente dices que tienes con que apostar en vez de lanzárnoslo a las caras?- Hipo alzo una ceja, estimaba a su amigo pero a veces le hacía falta humildad, cosa con lo que le gustaba molestarlo y bromear.

La conversación continuo con Arroyin quejándose de que Branch podía hacer lo que quisiera solo por ser el diamante, Hipo solo se rio mentalmente mientras decía que lo dejaban jugar cuando quisiera porque podía apostar algo digno, los juegos con el Diamante siempre eran muy alentadores pues le tocaban los mejores regalos y claro todos ansiaban mas, mientras Arroyin continuaba quejándose Diamantino le explicaba el como todos tenían el potencial para ser un Diamante, excepto el y al escuchar su nombre contesto.

-Yo estoy bien donde estoy, no busco más.- Siguió revisando sus cartas mientras que sin darse cuenta su gato robaba de manera trasviera un medallón de Kitty.

-¡Hipo! ¡Cuida a tu alimaña! ¡O lo venderé para que hagan cuerdas de violín con su pellejo!- Algo que era muy bien sabido es que nunca debías enfadar a esa mujer, en palabras de Nube se transformaba en un demonio.

-Solo está jugando.- Le quito el collar a su gato para devolverlo pero en el proceso su mascota lo rasguño. -Claro, te defiendo y así me agradeces. 

Mientras revisaba su mano afectada Shiro sugirió el uso de hierba gatuna, el lo había considerado pero no sabía donde conseguirla, aunque después de la información que dio Lance ahora sabía que podía pedírselo a Shiro, si no perdía todo su oro esta noche lo consideraría.

Kitty se estaba impacientando y les recordó que tenían un juego pendiente, claro la señorita no podía esperar a despojarlos de todos sus obsequios de la noche, escucho como ellos seguían hablando sobre cigarrillos, estaba tan concentrado en no perder que no se dio cuenta cuando tomo la taza de té de Branch, al sentir el sabor amargo en su boca escupió sin aviso el liquido, mojando a sus amigos en el proceso.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Cómo te puedes tomar esto?!- Hipo pregunto entre gritos, su objetivo ahora era quitar ese sabor horrible de su lengua.

-Ese es mi problema no tuyo, además, no sabe mal, es una buena mezcla de hierbas.- Branch le informo pero eso no le importaba, solo quería que el sabor desapareciera. La situación les pareció graciosa a los demás quienes comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. 

-Tienes un mal gusto, acéptalo.- Hipo frunció el ceño y volvió a sus cartas.

-¿Yo? ¿Me lo dice el chico con trenzas mal hechas como look? ¿Te has visto en un espejo?- Se tenso sin que nadie lo notara por ese comentario y con calma contesto.

\- Ja, ja, ja… No es como que yo escogiera tenerlas, una cliente frecuente me las hace luego del servicio, no es como que pueda decirle que no.- Claro, que estaba mintiendo, fácilmente podría quitárselas en cuanto se fuera e inventar la escusa de que las trenzas se deshacían cuando se bañaba.

-¿Tu favorita?- Kitty alzo una ceja burlona, ella conocía a Astrid, una vez la vio salir a ella y a el de la misma habitación y se había burlado de el en cuanto lo vio con esas trenzas en su cabello.

-Yo no tengo favoritas.- Hipo contesto rápidamente, no quería que nadie supiera sobre su duelo, después de todo no era bueno enamorarse de a quien le dabas tus servicios. 

-Vamos, no está Brillastel- Al parecer Diamantino estaba más que empeñado en saber las preferencias de sus compañeros. -¿Tienen algún favorito?

-Yo no… - Hipo respondió distante, analizando las mil ideas que pasaban por su cabeza y asegurarse de no sentir nada, debía ser profesional.

Un alivio pronto se apodero de él cuando escucho que efectivamente, los demás si tenían a algún favorito ya sean por su belleza, por lo que podían hacer en la cama o lo más común por los regalos que daban. Al notar que todos habían hablado se dirigió a Branch.

-Te toca decir…- Hipo estaba más interesado en la respuesta de su viejo amigo, pero este al parecer no pasaba por la misma situación que los demás, el si tenía claro el trato con los clientes, debía aprender más de él y olvidarse de la rubia, solo era trabajo, aunque una parte de su ser anhelaba tener algo con ella, como así de rápido el pensamiento se instalo en su mente se esfumo, tenía que mantener su mente clara y no involucrarse más de lo necesario.

Definitivamente había sido mala idea apostar con Kitty esa noche estaba a punto de quedar en la ruina, ya tenían tiempo jugando y cada vez sucedía lo mismo, Kitty ganaba, quería retirase pero no quería ser el aguafiestas, pero al parecer sus suplicas fueron escuchadas cuando Nube apareció mandándolos a todos a dormir, aunque se estaba divirtiendo agradecía la interrupción del despertador oficial, tanto que tal vez no lo mataría por no cumplir su misión de mensajero. 

Al llegar a su habitación se acostó en su cama, poco después entro Jack con algo entre sus manos.

-Recupere mi broche no gracias a ti, Roxane es un amor en identificar y devolver las cosas que se roba tu gato.- El joven de cabello blanco guardo la joya en su cofre y se acostó en su propia cama.

-Perdón pero si llevar la cuenta de todo lo que roba es muy larga, apenas añado algo a la lista cuando el ya tomo otra cosa.- Hipo miro en dirección a la ventana donde su gato jugaba con su juguete.

-A cierto me tope con Shiro antes y dijo que te preguntara si vas a querer la hierba gatuna.- El joven de cabello castaño miro al gato negro.

-Definitivamente si.- Jack asintió y sonrió.

-Por cierto bonitas trenzas- Hipo frunció las cejas y le lanzo un zapato a Jack, porque claro, el no era tonto para lanzar su almohada y después pararse a buscarla.

Su compañero de cuarto comenzó a reírse mientras el se tapaba con la sabana, el sol pronto saldría y eso era señal para comenzar a dormir porque cuando llegara la noche era hora de volver al trabajo.


	2. Exclusividad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que Le Poulet actualiza Branch y pues ya saben, también se actualiza Hipo, no queda nada que decir solo que disfruten la lectura y si quieren hacer dibujos pues son mas que bienvenidos.

-Señorita Astrid, por favor espere

-Señorita ¿Dónde ha estado? 

-Estábamos preocupados.

La joven rubia ignoraba todos los comentarios y preguntas de sus criadas mientras avanzaba hacia su habitación, pero pronto sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando una silueta familiar se interpuso entre las escaleras que conducían a su alcoba y ella.

-Se puede saber ¿Dónde te metiste ayer? ¿y que son estas horas de llegar?- Un hombre de cabello y barba negra interrogo a la chica mientras mantenía sus manos detrás de su espalda, su voz sonaba severa pero su expresión era calmada.

-Son mis asuntos, no los tuyos Viggo- La joven trato de escabullirse pero el hombre la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-Por si lo olvidaste yo soy tu tutor y tus acciones no son correctas, muchos menos ahora que estas a punto de casarte.- Astrid se zafo del agarre de Viggo.

-Eres mi tutor y solo eso y yo ya te dije que no pienso casarme.- La joven de ojos azules frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños.

-No dejare que manches el nombre de tu familia más de lo que ya está.- El hombre mantuvo la calma en todo momento.

-Por favor, a ti no te importa eso, tu quieres casarme porque vez la oportunidad de deshacerte de mi y hacer crecer la fortuna de MI familia para tu propio beneficio.- Astrid levanto la voz y poso sus manos en su cintura.

-Astrid querida, solo busco lo mejor para ti, la boda con el comerciante Johan nos beneficiara a todos pequeña.- Viggo se acerco a ella y trato de acariciar su mejilla pero la joven se alejo.

-No creo nada de lo que dices, solo salí a caminar para tu información, me asfixia estar aquí y me enferma tu presencia.- La joven comenzó a subir las escaleras pasando de largo al hombre, pero este volvió a hablar.

-Mi querida Astrid, si solo saliste a caminar eso no explica el olor a mujerzuela que traes.- Viggo sonrió al escuchar como los pasos de la joven se detenían.

-Repite lo que dijiste.- Astrid se dio la vuelta y camino hacia Viggo para enfrentarlo. 

-Aunque no hayas consumido nada aun así los olores pueden impregnarse en la ropa, además de que reconozco el olor a cigarros y alcohol, Riker siempre tiene encima este tipo de olores así que me es fácil identificarlos.- El hombre de cabello negro se dio la vuelta para al fin estar cara a cara con la joven.

-Eso no quiere decir que yo haya esta…..

-Por favor, tu peinado estaba perfectamente hecho y tu vestido impecable la última vez que te vi y ahora tu aspecto es, bueno, no es el mejor.- Viggo sonrió al ver como la cara de la joven se tornaba roja de ira.

-Bien pude despeinarme yo sola o tal vez al correr se arruino mi vestido, hay un sin fin de explicaciones para mi aspecto poco presentable y la única que se te ocurre echarme en cara es que me acosté con alguien.- Astrid se cruzo de brazos mientras su rostro adquiría un tono rojizo.

-Tus excusas son muy ingeniosas pero no son lo suficientemente buenas para que te crea, además de que no hay otra explicación para esto- Viggo la tomo del brazo y de un tirón bajo la manga de su vestido dejando su hombro expuesto y con ello ciertas marcas.

-COMO TE ATREVES.- La joven aun impresionada se zafo del agarre de su tutor y volvió a cubrirse, su mente estaba dividida entre la ira por tal acto a su persona y por la vergüenza por ser descubierta.

-Como dije es obvio lo que causo esas marcas en la piel- Viggo la observo más detenidamente y noto que tenia mas marcas en el cuello. –Y también en tu cuello, no trates de seguir negando lo que a voces se sabe, querida tu patético plan para evitar casarte no funciono, después de todo tu futuro esposo le gustan mujeres con experiencia.- Viggo sonrió mientras chasqueaba los dedos, al instante una joven doncella de cabello rubio largo apareció. –Asegúrate de que tome un baño y trata de tapar esas horribles marcas en su cuello, también espero que se le pueda quitar el olor a puta aunque lo dudo.

-HIJO DE….- La joven fue detenida de la cintura por la doncella de antes quien impidió que se lanzara contra el señor de la casa.

-Lady Heather y Lord Dagur vendrán de visita, espero que estés presentable- Astrid camino hacia su habitación y atrás de ella le acompañaba la doncella. –A y de ahora en adelante Riker te acompañara en cada momento, no puedo dejar que te sigas escapando así.

-Pon los guardias que quieras pero siempre buscare la manera de evadirlos- La chica de ojos azules siguió caminando.

-Si tu mal comportamiento continua, me veré obligado a encerrarte en tu habitación, si eso no es suficiente creo que una cadena resolverá el asunto.- Viggo se alejo del lugar y camino hacia su oficina.

Cuando ambas mujeres llegaron a su destino, Astrid comenzó a desvestirse con ayuda de la otra mujer.

-¿Nunca te puedes quedar callada cierto?- La otra mujer rubia le recrimino mientras se encargaba de deshacer los nudos del corset.

-Tendrá que cortarme la lengua si quiere que me calle.- Astrid recogió su cabello en un moño alto para después quitarse el corset.

-Mira no tengo problema con que le digas sus verdades pero por tu propio bien y por el de los demás a veces necesitas callarte.- La doncella fue a otra habitación seguida de su ama, donde preparaba una enorme tina.

-Brutilda no puedo hacer eso, ese hombre es un oportunista que se aprovecho de mi familia.- Astrid entro a la tina mientras Brutilda dejaba caer una bandeja de agua en su cabello.

-A veces me arrepiento de haberte llevado a ese lugar, creí que te serviría para quitarte tus frustraciones, pero al parecer estas tan obsesionada con ese zafiro así como Viggo lo está con casarte.- Astrid abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerro al instante.

-No estábamos hablando de eso.- La joven dama de sumergió más en la tina mientras Brutilda lavaba su cabello.

-Lo sé, pero tiene relación, tu plan era sencillo, escapar con todas tus pertenencias y joyas, pero las has estado regalando a ese chico y mas aparte pagando por el servicio, dices que no quieres casarte pero tus acciones no lo demuestran, o ese chico debe hacerlo jodidamente bien para que te tenga como animal en celo o algo está realmente mal contigo.- Las mejillas de Astrid se tiñeron de un color rojo.

-Es lindo y amable….

-Y solo hace su trabajo, te lo dije cuando te lleve por primera vez, solo entras, miras quien te interesa, pagas y gozas, se supone que al perder tu virginidad no serias material de matrimonio pero al parecer eso solo aumento tu valor.- Brutilda volvió a vaciar una bandeja de agua en el cabello de la chica para quitar el jabón.

-No creo que sea así- Astrid jugueteo con sus dedos y la espuma.

-Pues lo es, cuando tu no vas el consigue a otra clienta, así es su trabajo.- Brutilda tomo un trapo y comenzó a tallar los brazos de la joven.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros querida, cuando tú no estás con él, alguien más lo está disfrutando y no me salgas con que te enamoraste de él porque…

-¿No será bien visto?- Astrid alzo una ceja.

-No debes ilusionarlo con algo que no puedes cumplir. Sé cómo trabaja el lugar, yo estuve a punto de entrar pero gracias a ti no lo hice, muchos dicen que la gente que trabaja en Moulin Rouge son personas perdidas, los miran como lo peor de la sociedad, pero siguen siendo humanos ¿sabes? Ellos escuchan, ellos piensan, ellos sienten, lo más cruel que puedes hacer es ilusionarlos con promesas vacías de una vida mejor para después votarlos cuando hayas complacido tus bajos instintos.- Brutilda soltó un suspiro mientras repetía el proceso con el otro brazo.

-Sabes mucho sobre ellos- La dama de ojos azules ladeo la cabeza.

-No solo voy a buscar a Eret para pasar un buen rato, también es mi amigo, ¿sabías que lo que pagas en realidad es como la comisión por vivir ahí? Lo único que pueden llamar de ellos son los regalos que les dejan, como las joyas y monedas que le das a él.- La doncella se dirigió ahora a la espalda de la chica.

-Yo… no lo sabía- Astrid bajo la cabeza.

-Son cosas que a los clientes no les interesa- Brutilda continúo enjabonando la espalda de la joven y después la enjuago.

-Yo no soy como los demás- La rubia se puso a la defensiva al sentirse comparada.

-Y lo sé, por eso te lleno de advertencias, aunque al final terminaras ignorándolas, como sea, pronto serás mujer casada y ya no podrás verlo.- Aunque Astrid lo negara aquellas palabras le dolían en el fondo.

-Nunca me casare.- Brutilda rodo los ojos.

-Querida a menos que tengas un plan de escape tú destino ya está dicho.- Astrid gruño por lo bajo.

-Tengo un plan- Brutilda alzo una ceja.

-¿Cuál? ¿Volver exclusivo al ardiente zafiro?- La doncella sonrió maliciosamente al poner en evidencia a su señora.

-¿Exclusivo?- Astrid parpadeo confundida.

-Sí, que solo te atenderá a ti y nadie más y….- Brutilda se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde.

-¿Eso se puede?- Los ojos azules de Astrid se iluminaron ante aquella posibilidad.

-Demonios, Astrid quita esa idea de tu mente.- La doncella le dejo caer encima otra bandeja de agua para calmar las ideas de la joven.  
-Oye, solo pregunto por curiosidad.- Astrid aparto el cabello mojado que le había cubierto el rostro.

-Tu curiosidad suele convertirse en acciones, suficiente tienes tú con tus planes de boda y él en soportarte como para que vayas y por tu mero capricho le cortes el suministro de trabajo.- Brutilda se cruzo de brazos aun con el trapo en la mano.

-No quiero “dejarlo sin trabajo” solo no se preocupara por conseguir clientes por un tiempo.- Astrid sonrió mientras continuaba jugando con la espuma.

-Astrid, te lo digo como tu amiga y confidente, no lo sigas viendo, por el bien de ambos- La doncella entonces presto atención a las marcas que tenía la joven en la tina. –Y por el bien de tu piel, demonios, quien diría que ese chico con finta de pasivo dejaría tales marcas, se nota que te jode bien.- La doncella sonrió mientras Astrid se sonrojaba y se sumergía más en la tina.

-Brutilda no digas eso, es solo que… bueno yo…

-Aunque ansió detalles de cómo te lo hace, hoy no estoy de humor para escuchar, así que apresúrate a salir.- La doncella fijo su vista en el trapo que aun sostenía antes de lanzarlo a la cara de su señora. –Y tu termina de lavarte, no quiero ser yo quien quite tus marcas de pasión.- Con una última risa burlona la doncella salió de la habitación para preparar la ropa que Astrid usaría al salir.

Viggo se encontraba mirando desde la ventana de su oficina, observando cómo sus invitados llegaban y eran atendidos por los sirvientes, no paso ni un minuto cuando un criado toco la puerta y entro.

-Señor Lord Dagur y Lady Heather están aquí.- El sirviente se hizo a un lado cuando Viggo paso para reunirse con la visita, al estar enfrente del criado hablo.

-¿Dónde está ella?- Ya ha bajado señor, esta saludando a Lady Heather.- El hombre de cabello negro asintió y continuo con su caminar.

Astrid estaba más presentable que cuando llego a su casa, ahora usaba un vestido de mangas largas y un chal para cubrir parte de su cuello, actualmente se encontraba saludando a Lady Heather, una vieja amiga suya.

-Es bueno volver a verte.- La joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes abrazo a la rubia, quien gustosa acepto el gesto.

-Dagur, Heather, me alegra que hayan aceptado mi invitación.- Viggo hizo notar su presencia, se dirigió al hombre de ojos verdes y cabello rojizo al igual que su barba.

-Después de tu insistencia no podía negarme.- Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos.

-Que te parece si me acompañas a mi oficina para hablar más tranquilamente mientras las señoritas se ponen al tanto.- Al instante Viggo se gano una mirada intensa de la rubia, pero el claramente la ignoro.

-Eso se oye perfecto, descuida hermanita, ve a cotillear con tu amiga, nosotros hablaremos de negocios y finanzas, esas cosas son aburridas para ustedes.- La mirada de Astrid se poso ahora en Dagur, Viggo sonriendo triunfante de que alguien compartiera su pensar se dirigió a su invitado.

-Descuida, estarán muy bien vigiladas, mandare a Riker a que las cuide.- Un criado de inmediato entendió lo que su señor quería y fue a buscar al mencionado.

-Entonces vamos, Heather te portas bien, Lady Astrid por favor no envenene tanto la mente de mi querida y adorable hermanita.- Viggo no se midió al ocultar su felicidad al ver como Astrid no era tomada en cuenta.

-Descuida hermano estaré bien.- Dagur asintió y el junto a Viggo se fueron hacia la oficina mientras las dos mujeres caminaban hacia el jardín, al poco tiempo las siguió un hombre calvo de bigote negro, era Riker, el hermano menor de Viggo y la persona en la que confiaba para mantener a Astrid vigilada.

Los jardines de la casa Hofferson eran de los más hermosos que Heather había conocido, motivo por el cual le gustaba visitar a su amiga rubia, ambas conversaban sobre vestidos y libros, Riker estaba cerca bostezando por escuchar charlas tan triviales, pero órdenes eran órdenes. De pronto se acercaron dos sujetos que el conocía muy bien.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- Riker se cruzo de brazos mientras los dos chicos explicaban su presencia.

-Viggo quiere que vaya a encontrarse con el.- Un joven rubio comento mientras se miraba las uñas.

-El me pidió que vigilara a las señoritas.- Astrid escuchaba atenta la conversación.

-Solo dijo que le avisáramos que solicita su presencia y nos mando a cuidar a las señoritas mientras la cena se sirve.- Patán un joven fornido de ojos azules y cabello negro comento mientras golpeaba a su compañero para que se concentrara.

-¿Y por que mandaría a dos de ustedes?- Riker interrogo a los jóvenes pero se vieron salvados por Brutilda quien cargaba una bandeja de te y bocadillos.

-Porque obviamente se necesitan dos idiotas para hacer su trabajo, no todos son competentes.- Ante aquel comentario Riker sonrió y se fue del lugar no sin antes robar unas galletas de la bandeja, a lo que Brutilda frunció el ceño cuando el hombre se encontraba lejos. –Detesto a ese tipo.

-Dímelo a mi.- Astrid hablo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien ahora que el ogro se fue tenemos luz verde.- Esta vez hablo el joven rubio que resulto ser hermano de Brutilda.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo.- Heather se apresuro a subir la falda de su vestido y comenzó a sacar unos papeles ocultos en su bota.- Patán y Brutacio vigilaban por si alguien se acercaba.

-¿Qué ha averiguado Dagur?- Astrid recibió los papeles y se los dio a Brutilda quien los guardo en su delantal.

-No mucho, Viggo no es muy explicito con sus planes, solo le dice partes o cosas especificas a hacer, al parecer todo es parte de un gran esquema.- La mujer de ojos verdes arreglo su vestido tratando de que se viera todo normal. 

-No puedo esperar a ver la cara de Viggo cuando haya recuperado lo que es mío.- Astrid estaba a punto de tomar una galleta pero fue detenida por Brutilda.

-A no, espera estas de aquí tienen algo especial.- La mujer aparto una sección de las galletas y las guardo.

-¿Especial?- Heather pregunto intrigada.

-¿Ahora qué hiciste?- Astrid se llevo una mano a la cabeza y negó mientras miraba a su doncella.

-Digamos que como me canse de que ese gorila se robe los bocadillos que te hago, esta vez le puse una sorpresa, alguien no podrá vigilarte esta noche porque tendrá una cita con el baño.- Brutilda tomo una galleta sin sorpresa y se la llevo a la boca. –Así podrás fugarte y ver a tu querido zafiro por última vez.

-¿Aun lo vez?- Heather pregunto sonriendo pícaramente mientras la rubia trataba de esconder su sonrojo.

-Claro que lo ve, hasta tiene sus marcas de pasión.- La doncella disfrutaba burlarse de su amiga. -¿Por qué crees que cubre su cuello y hombros?- De un repentino movimiento Heather le quito el chal y pudo ver mejor las marcas de las que hablaba Brutilda.

-Dios, de verdad gozaste.- Ambas mujeres se reían mientras Astrid volvía a cubrirse. –Casi lo olvido.- La azabache rodo los ojos cuando de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido sacaba una pequeña caja. –Nos encontramos al comerciante Johan, se entero que vendríamos y aprovecho para mandarte esto.- Astrid recibió la caja revelando un collar de piedras preciosas.

-Bueno, ya sabemos a dónde irá a parar.- Brutilda continuo burlándose mientras se acababa el resto de la galleta y les servía a ambas señoritas te.

-¿En serio todos sus regalos van a parar con él?- Heather tomo la taza y bebió de ella.

-Bueno una parte, otras cosas se las queda su gato.- Tanto Heather como Brutilda se miraron sin comprender.

-Eh, no quisiéramos interrumpir su conversación pero se acerca alguien.- Patán aviso y las jóvenes pronto tomaron la advertencia y se acomodaron para que todo pareciera lo más natural posible, Brutilda paso a retirarse mientras las dos damas bebían te y Astrid contemplaba su joya nueva.

Después de la advertencia de Patán, Riker volvió a parecer y los relevo, una hora después cenaron y Astrid se dirigió a descansar a su alcoba, o eso era lo que pensaban, como Brutilda había dicho Riker no se encontraba por ningún lado, aprovecho el malestar del sujeto para escabullirse, sabiendo que no podía salir por la entrada principal opto por salir desde una ventana, ya había logrado salir de la casa y estaba a punto de caminar por las calles a su destino cuando choco contra algo o más bien con alguien.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, ¿Qué dirá Viggo de este comportamiento querida Astrid?- La rubia frunció el ceño y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago al hombre de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes. –Está bien me lo merecía por lo de hace rato.- Dagur agarro su estomago con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba las riendas de su caballo.

-Deja de quejarte y mejor llévame a un lugar.- Sin esperar respuesta Astrid se subió al corcel.

-Detectivador no está feliz que te subas a él como si nada.- El hombre se cruzo de brazos indignado.

-Yo no veo que el ponga queja, ahora andando princesa.- Dagur negó con la cabeza antes de subir el también.

-Entonces ¿al Moulin Rouge?- Astrid asintió y Dagur condujo al corcel. –Parece que alguien se volvió adicta a un Zafiro.- El hombre de ojos verdes se rio.

-Puedo dejarlo cuando yo quiera.- La rubia se cruzo de brazos.

-Claro, pero te diré algo, no puedes, no te engañes, ese sentimiento de necesidad lo conozco muy bien, solo quieres estar con él, sientes que tus problemas desaparecen y cuando vez su rostro al instante el lugar se ilumina, pero a la vez sientes miedo de que lo que te ofrece no sea real, sabes cuál es su trabajo y estas consciente de que cuando tú no estás alguien más ocupa tu lugar, pero aun así crees en la posibilidad de que suceda algo más que una simple noche de pasión, así que vienes todos los días si puedes para asegurarle que estas aquí por ella.

-¿Ella?- Astrid alzo una ceja.

-El, quise decir el, estamos hablando de ti no de mi.

-Es bueno saber que no soy la única.- Astrid poso una mano en el hombro de Dagur para darle su apoyo y que ella también compartía el sentimiento.

Al llegar a su destino ambos se separaron, aunque iban a la misma sección de Zafiros, optaron por tomar mesas lo mas separadas posibles. La rubia comenzó a buscar a aquel chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, pero no lo miraba por ningún lado, algo ansiosa decidió preguntar a uno del personal.

-Disculpa- Nube reconoció al instante a la chica y sonrío.

-¿En que la puedo ayudar?- El hombre de cabello blanco ya sabía a quien buscaba.

-Me preguntaba si has visto a Hipo, ya sabes delgado cabello castaño…

-Se quien es señorita, puede que crea que no reconozco a todos pero lo hago, el estaba esperándola.- Nube pensó por un momento y saco una lista de su camisa. –Oh cierto, usted ayer pago por adelantado para hoy, si no está aquí seguramente la espera en la habitación.- Astrid asintió, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a las habitaciones del lugar.

Hipo maldecía su suerte, los Dioses lo odiaban, estaba caminando por el pasillo para esperar a la rubia en la habitación, si es que hoy venia, pero por lo que dijo Nube ella ya había reservado para esa noche. Pero eso no le preocupaba, lo que tenía sus nervios de punta era el gran sujeto de rastas negras que de alguna manera se había obsesionado con él, tanto que Brillastes había intervenido explicando que el solo atendía a señoritas, pero el sujeto había sido muy insistente, al final se fue enojado directo a la barra y comenzó a tomar.

Detuvo su caminar porque sintió como si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo, estaba por darse la vuelta cuando sintió como alguien lo empujaba a la pared y una enorme mano cubría su boca.

-Si gritas romperé tu delgado cuello.- Era el mismo hombre de antes, pero en ese instante no podía recordar su nombre. –Me parece una gran falta que se me quiera negar un servicio por el cual puedo pagar.- Hipo trato de zafarse pero le era imposible.

En ese momento el chico trato de recordar todos los consejos que le habían dado, Shiro le había dicho algo sobre defensa personal, algo sobre golpear en los oídos o ¿eran los ojos?, su cerebro no procesaba nada, de pronto el tipo se rio de manera siniestra y comenzó a tratar de quitarle el corset, en este punto solo podía sentir miedo e impotencia, alarmado comenzó a retorcerse pero el sujeto ni se inmutaba, recordó entonces los juegos sucios en las peleas de Kitty, como pudo mordió la mano del tipo quien grito de dolor mientras lo soltaba, estaba recuperándose del trace y preparándose para correr cuando de repente el gran hombre cayo a sus pies inconsciente, atrás de él se encontraba la rubia salvaje con los restos de algo que parecía ser un jarrón o lo que quedaba de él.

Ambos respiraban acelerados, al instante apareció Nube, seguido de Sherk, Donkey y Brillastel, Astrid se había encontrado con la escena de Hipo acorralado y fue a avisarle a Nube quien fue por mas ayuda, pero ella no podía quedarse quieta sin hacer nada, motivo por el cual un jarrón había sido sacrificado.

-¿Estás bien?- Su voz suave y preocupada lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, solo algo agitado.- Ambos miraron al tipo siendo cargado por Nube y los demás.

-Hipo ¿no te paso nada?- Brillastel pregunto esta vez y el negó con la cabeza. –Qué bueno que estas bien, me preocupe, esto sin duda me dice que tengo que mejorar la seguridad y las patrullas tienen que ser más constantes, sé que es mucho pedir, pero ¿podrías mantenerlo en secreto? No me malinterpretes, pero no quiero alarmar a tus compañeros, ten por seguro que esto no se repetirá.- Hipo solo asintió son decir una palabra. –Señorita me disculpo por este inconveniente y le agradezco que haya ayudado a un miembro de mi familia, si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted.

Astrid parpadeo un par de veces antes de asimilar todo lo que acababa de suceder, se dio cuenta que el sentimiento que predomino en ella fue el miedo, miedo de perder a aquel chico de ojos verdes, Brutilda tal vez la mataría pero por ahora estaba decidida.

-Si hay algo que quiero.- Astrid miro a Hipo y sonrío. –Su exclusividad.


	3. Buenos y Malos Consejos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y un capitulo mas de Hipo...

Una noche más de trabajo se presentaba en el Moulin Rouge, todo sería como normalmente es, pero para Hipo ya no era normal, trataba de superar el episodio de la noche pasada y mantener su mente ocupada, pero los buenos pensamientos se acabaron cuando noto lo que había hecho cierto carbón de cabello blanco…

-NUBEEEE- El mencionado estaba de paso por la habitación del chico y se asomo al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa Hipi- El castaño frunció el ceño y le mostro su liguero. –Si bueno sobre eso ¿ups?

-Dime, ¿Cómo saldré a escena si rompiste el ultimo que me quedaba?- Hipo le lanzo la prenda a la cara del chico.

-Les he dicho que la lavandería no es lo mío, pero descuida, solo pídele uno al Diamante y listo.- Nube se cruzo de brazos y sonrió alegre.

-Gracias por resolver mi problema.- El zafiro comento con sarcasmo mientras tomaba a su gato en brazos.

-De nada.- Nube sonrió mientras observaba como el joven salía de su habitación para dirigirse a la de su viejo amigo.

Al llegar a la habitación correcta el joven noto que la puerta estaba abierta, encogiéndose de hombros entro y pidió lo que necesitaba.

-Oye, me prestas tú liguero para esta noche, él mío se rompió. – El castaño soltó a su gato quien como buen cleptómano fue directo a las joyas de Branch, quien indignado le reclamo.

-Cuida a tu alimaña pándrosa, porque si reviso y me llega a faltar algo, te juro que la…- Hipo estaba a punto de responder que el respondía por ese gato travieso pero una voz interrumpió a su amigo.

-Ay ya, nena, nena, eres muy bonita, nos puedes seguir platicando mientras me digas donde guardas tus plumas azules, esas que usaste con el corsé turquesa, tengo un vestuario que me paso Kitty y le quedarían perfectas.- Roxanne al parecer también tenía problemas de vestuario, ahora al menos no era el único, ella se acerco al tocador con los ojos iluminados, ambos ignorando por completo al Diamante. -Uh ya viste este peine, es nuevo, esta hecho de oro y esmeraldas. 

-Es verdad, es nuevo, ¿Quién te lo regalo?– Hipo estaba por tomarlo para verlo mejor, pero su gato ataco arrebatando el peine.

-Chimuelo, no, gato malo, devuelve eso.- La clásica pelea entre el felino y el castaño dio inicio, donde ambos se miraban fijamente, estaba concentrado en esa pelea que no escucho lo que Roxanne y Branch hablaban hasta que cierta felina fue mencionada. -Esa gata ni lo nota- Miro a Chimuelo con el ceño fruncido antes de volverlo a levantar en sus brazos.

-Claro que lo nota, solo que prefiere ignorarlo- Branch hizo un comentario que le llego al pobre gato negro, tal vez Roxanne y Branch no lo notaron, pero el que mas sufría con la frialdad e indiferencia era el pobre Chimuelo, Hipo lo acaricio para alentarlo, el también estaba enredado en cosas del corazón.

-Entonces…¿Si me prestas las plumas?- Roxanne pregunto, trayéndolo a la realidad y recordando el motivo por el que había osado molestar al Diamante.

-Ah no, yo llegue primero, espera tú turno, amigo, en verdad necesito ese liguero, Nube rompió el mío cuando lo mande a lavar, él siempre rompe todo cuando lo dejan a cargo de la lavandería- Hipo explico su problema y el causante de su desgracia, mas tarde arreglaría cuentas con él.

Por suerte el grandioso Diamante acepto ayudarlos y les dio lo que buscaban, Hipo no encontró necesidad de regresar a su habitación, pues solo faltaba el liguero en su vestuario, en cambio se quedo y junto con Roxanne y Branch se arreglaron como en los viejos tiempos.

La mujer y el Diamante comenzaron a conversar sobre una nueva clienta, el sabia poco gracias a Nube que lo puso al tanto y es que después de que la rubia pidiera su exclusividad se fue a hablar con Brillastel y cuando Nube regreso a ver como estaba le comento sobre las nuevas buenas. 

-No pasó mucho, lo de siempre- Hipo noto que era momento de que hablara.

-¿Otra cliente satisfecha?- Tal vez fue un error ya que rápidamente Branch opto su modo diva.

Hipo rodó los ojos mientras su amigo seguía diciendo que siempre daba lo mejor de sí, la conversación llamo su atención cuando Roxanne menciono el tema de los favoritos y Branch afirmaba una vez más el porqué era el Diamante, el castaño no lo pensó, solo el comentario salió de su boca.

-La humildad hablando.- La mujer de cabello corto menciono que la nueva clienta de Branch podía ser la indicada para poner en marcha el plan de Brillastel, si eso era cierto entonces su vida podría cambiar y tal vez ya no se enfrentaría a horribles escenarios como el de anoche, pero por ahora lo mejor era no ilusionarse.

Ambos continuaron hablando mientras el solo escuchaba, pudo notar como Branch se ponía nervioso con cada pregunta que Roxanne le hacía, tal vez su amigo había tenido un flechazo como él, la ansiedad del Diamante iba creciendo al mismo tiempo que el tono de su voz se elevaba con cada respuesta, al final Roxanne comprendió la gran carga que había sido puesto sobre los hombros del Diamante y se disculpo, Hipo no se quiso quedar atrás y le dio ánimos a su amigo.

-Lo sabemos, amigo- El castaño poso una mano en el hombro de Branch y le sonrió.

-Si, Brillastel no debió presionarte, relájate Branch… no pasa nada si no regresa- Roxanne también trato de animarlo, para después despedirse del Diamante con un beso en la mejilla, un gesto de cariño incondicional. 

Hipo también quería demostrar ese cariño pero no estaba dispuesto a besarlo así que como buen amigo le dio un leve golpe en el hombro para luego llevarse a su gato que no sabía en qué momento tomo un collar que ahora colgaba de su hocico. 

-Lo quiero de vuelta- El Diamante regreso a su estado diva.

-Descuida, yo lo recuperare- Roxanne le aseguro e Hipo agradecía mentalmente, porque para ser sincero ya había perdido la cuenta de todo lo que su gato había robado, tenía una lista pero el felino termino con la evidencia.

Otro show presentado de manera espectacular, aunque si era sincero con el mismo preferiría que el espectáculo durara una eternidad para no tener que enfrentar a la rubia de ojos azules que hacía que su corazón se acelerara, por más que analizaba y pensaba no podía comprender el actuar de ella.

Trataba de convencerse que solo era una buena persona, porque claro cualquier cliente normal hubiera dicho “Hey te salve la vida, puedes pagarme como quieras” y eso hubiera terminado con el complaciendo sus deseos, pero al contrario, ella le dio la noche, nunca nadie había hecho eso por él, claro no todos los días un loco borracho trata de aprovecharse de ti a la fuerza, lo que le seguía causando esa extraña sensación en el estomago eran los ojos de la chica, podría jurar que vio preocupación en ellos y eso le asustaba, no quería ilusionarse, no debía ilusionarse.

Tomo un respiro antes dirigirse a su destino, camino una vez más por el pasillo que conducían a las habitaciones y esta vez a paso apresurado, ella esperaba una respuesta, todos los clientes que querían exclusividad por algún tiempo solían hablarlo con Brillastel y listo, pero no la rubia, ella había tenido el atrevimiento de preguntarle si lo quería ser, sin duda esas acciones lo confundían bastante, ¿Por qué ella tenía que complicar todo? ¿Por qué no era como los demás que al obtener lo que querían se iban? El debía de poner un alto y no involucrarse más con ella, rechazar la oferta y disculparse, poniendo de excusa que entre más clientes mejores regalos, tenía la idea en su mente solo faltaba el valor para decirlo, al llegar su corazón se acelero mucho mas, porque ahí, afuera de la habitación estaba ella esperándolo.

-Hola.- Ella le sonrió de manera tierna y todos los pensamientos en su cabeza se desvanecieron.

-Hola- No supo que mas decir y para disimular se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Deberíamos entrar.- El asintió y le cedió el paso, cuando la puerta se cerró supo que no había vuelta atrás.

-Se que viene por su respuesta y la verdad es que…- Las demás palabras no pudieron salir de su boca ya que ella la había cubierto con su mano.

-Dejame hablar primero.- El asintió y ella alejo su mano. –Primero que nada ¿Cómo estás?- Una vez más esos ojos reflejaban preocupación.

-Bien, solo fue un susto.- Ella asintió y continuo hablando.

-Segundo, aun no tienes que darme una respuesta, te dije que dejaría que lo pensaras, no te puedo presionar con lo que paso anoche.- Y ahí se acabaron las respuestas coherentes de su parte, el castaño no sabía que decir, la joven delante de él lo miraba con dulzura, estaba siendo demasiado comprensiva y amable, eso solo significaba peligro para él.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, vendré la próxima semana por la respuesta, de hecho hoy es mi última visita por ahora, debo arreglar unos asuntos y no podre verte.- La rubia tomo sus manos entre las de ella, comenzando a caminar hacia la cama despacio. –Por eso esta noche ambos podemos solo disfrutar.

-¿Ambos?- Sin aviso ella lo empujo a la cama y de inmediato tomo lugar a horcajadas encima de él, volvió a tomar su rostro en sus manos y le sonrió.

-Ayer me asuste por lo que ese idiota pudo haberte hecho.- Las manos del castaño tomaron lugar en la cintura de ella, tal y como le gustaba.

-Descuide tendrá a su Zafiro favorito por mucho tiempo.- Astrid soltó una pequeña risa antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Claro, con todo esto.- Ella lo señalo por completo antes de continuar. –Es difícil no caer en la tentación.

-Gracias mi Lady - Hipo solo se encogió de hombros mientras ella se acercaba a su oído y le susurraba.

-Tienes cierto efecto en mi.- Después de causarle un pequeño escalofrió al joven, la rubia continuo besando el cuello del chico.

-Mi Lady, se supone que yo debo complacerla a usted.- Ella se separo y lo volvió a mirar sonriendo.

-El acuerdo es que puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera por una hora, así que tú solo relájate y déjame a mí.- Hipo estaba a punto de hablar pero ella puso un dedo en sus labios. –No quiero que insistas.- Ella procedió a quitarse su vestido, con el cual el joven castaño le ayudo, al deshacerse de la prenda Astrid fue el cuello del chico nuevamente y aprovecho la oportunidad para morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

-La señorita hoy esta de excelente humor.- Hipo sonrió cuando la escucho reír.

-Pronto resolveré los asuntos que me tenían estresada cariño.- Astrid enredo sus dedos en la melena del chico.

-Me alegra ayudar a relajar a mi Lady.- La rubia sonrió y pego su frente con la del chico.

-Haces más que eso.- Las manos de Astrid se posaron en las mejillas del chico, mientras sus narices se tocaban. –Conocerte fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.- Inconscientemente Hipo abandono la cintura de la chica y esta vez tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le sonrió. –Vales más que esto.

Lo que paso a continuación fue inesperado para los dos, desde que había entrado al Moulin Rouge Hipo solo tenía una regla, jamás beses a un cliente, esa era la única cosa pura que podía ofrecer si algún día encontraba a esa persona especial, tal vez fueron las palabras de la rubia, o incluso sus gestos hacia él, aun no comprendía porque su corazón latía con tanta fuerza cuando se encontraba con ella, pero ahí en la habitación, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, presiono sus labios con los de ella, y Astrid correspondió con fiereza aferrándose a él, temiendo que si se alejaba el desaparecería.

Los días desde esa ocasión habían pasado y cierto joven de ojos verdes se paseaba en su habitación de un lado a otro, agarrando su cabello castaño y tocando las trenzas una y otra vez, necesitaba resolver sus asuntos y controlarse mejor, analizaba una y otra vez ¿Qué demonios había hecho con la rubia salvaje? Había roto un voto sagrado para él, no quería aceptar lo que ya venía sospechando desde hace tiempo, el quería seguir viviendo en la negación, en donde estaba a salvo de rubias hermosas de ojos azules, pero eso era imposible, harto de pensar en eso decidió que debía despejar su mente y nada como un juego de cartas con sus amigos.

-Vamos Chimuelo.- Su gato se retorcía en la cama e ignoro a su dueño. –Si no vienes no tendrás que regalarle.- Esas fueron las palabras mágicas que el felino necesitaba para obedecer, se bajo de la cama y paso enfrente de Hipo, dirigiéndose a su destino donde podría obtener muchos regalos para la gata blanca de ojos azules.

Tal vez su idea no había sido la mejor, cuando por su mente paso la idea de una partida de cartas no pensó bien dos cosas, uno que el Diamante no tenía nada bueno que apostar a parte de su ropa y segundo que fuera precisamente el juego donde si perdías adiós ropa, empezaba a tener frio y como siempre Kitty iba ganando, la única ventaja es que ese juego molestaba a Nube y aun no lo hacía pagar por lo que le hizo a su liguero.

-¿Pueden creerlo? Pidiendo decencia en un prostíbulo, ha inhalado demasiadas cosas, olvida donde está parado ese tipo- La primera en iniciar la conversación fue Kitty.

-Bueno, lo hace para que no pesquemos un resfriado- Como siempre Roxanne trataba de ver el lado bueno de todo. 

-Como si no nos conociéramos hasta la conciencia.- Esta vez fue su turno de comentar mientras revisaba sus cartas, pero siendo sincero agradecía que no conocieran su conciencia. 

-Esta es la mesa más sola en la que he jugado, nadie más quiso quedarse al saber que el Diamante no tenía más que la ropa para apostar- Kitty estaba algo decepcionada, había tenido una mala semana y esperaba al menos llevarse buenas cosas en las apuestas.

-¿Acaso es mi culpa que la nueva clienta me mime demasiado dándome regalos que no quiero apostar?- Y sin hacerse esperar su amigo activo su modo “humilde”

-No empieces de diva- Hipo lo miro para después concentrarse en sus cartas, no podía perder todo ante Kitty, no cuando estaba en juego un hermoso vestuario de diamantes.

-Y hablando de perfección… ¿Cómo se siente ser exclusivo- Hipo se congelo ante la pregunta de Roxanne. –He escuchado que ella solo viene por ti, y no hay ni una sola noche que te deje libre.- Hipo trago en seco, claro que tuvo una noche libre, pero eso nadie lo sabía.

-¿No me dijiste que estabas con un problema igual al mío? ¿Qué pasa con eso?- Para acabar de rematar Branch estaba indignado por no contarle nada, y es que con la presión que tenía su amigo, no lo quería agobiar con sus problemas sin importancia. 

-¿Es la que te hace las trenzas raras?- Kitty le pregunto y en su rostro se notaba el asco ante esa idea

-Sí, pero no soy exclusivo de ella, ok, y se podría decir que es mi favorita, solo por sus regalos, si me dejo las trenzas… es porque ella me da buenos regalos si me las dejo, además me las vuelve hacer si me las quito.- Mentira tras mentira salió de su boca, bueno había algo de verdad, de todos modos aun no daba su respuesta a la exclusividad y lo de las trenzas era en parte cierto. 

-Que maravilloso, el amor está en el aire, es tan tierno que te haga las trenzas- El castaño pudo relajarse cuando Roxanne no vio nada de malo.

-Yo diría que es un fetiche raro que tiene la chica.- Y como siempre los comentarios de Kitty lo ponían de nuevo nervioso, porque sabía que la mayoría de ellos eran ciertos.

La discusión entre las dos mujeres continuo y un escalofrió lo recorrió cuando Kitty menciono el hecho de que sería estúpido el caer ante la atracción que sentía, debía preguntar lo que tanto le atormentaba para poder sentir un poco de paz.

-Y si decimos, no lo sé, hipotéticamente, si yo… y no digo que lo sienta, ¿Qué pasa si yo me enamoro de ella?- Esa opción que siempre trato de negar y que ahora era más difícil de mantener a raya, no le quedaba otra cosa más que afrontar la realidad.

-¡Es maravilloso!- Roxanne respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Estas jodido- Por otro lado Kitty lo hacía poner los pies en la tierra.

Ambas mujeres daban su punto de vista, Roxanne creyendo en la posibilidad del amor y Kitty pensando en lo negativo, lo peor es que le daba la razón, después de todo no hacía daño tomar su consejo y pedirle a Shiro que investigue un poco.

-Si, si, tal vez lo haga, suena bien… - Hipo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, analizando los pros y contras de su situación, pero volvió a la realidad cuando Branch le lanzo algo.

Esa muestra de generosidad del Diamante significaba una cosa, “cierra la boca” y como lo habia predicho Branch hablo.

-Lo que les voy a contar no debe de salir de esta mesa, nadie en el Moulin Rouge debe de enterarse, ni un alma.- A Hipo le intrigo todo el misterio en que estaba en vuelto a su amigo, empezaba a creer en la teoría de Kitty de que mato a alguien pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando admitió que no había pasado nada entre él y la cliente nueva. 

-¿Estas bromeando? ¿Qué han hecho en todos estos días, en todas esas horas? ¿Juegan a las tacitas de té o qué?- Para el joven castaño era imposible lo que su amigo decía, lo tenía en un nivel de admiración muy alto, por el control de sus emociones y su profesionalismo, ahora entendía porque últimamente estaba ansioso.

El castaño seguía sorprendido, al igual que Kitty, la nueva cliente sí que era rara, pero como siempre Roxanne vio el lado romántico.

-Nenas, nenas, ¿no es obvio? Ella está enamorada de él, solo trata de conocerlo mejor, es tan romántico- Hipo quería creer que lo que decía Roxanne era posible, pero para personas como ellos eso solo era un sueño e ilusión que era mejor abandonar ahora antes de que te lastimara, cosa que no hizo y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

-No creo que lo este, más bien tiene algún fetiche aún más raro que la cliente de Hipo, ambos deberían de hablar con Shiro y hacer que las investigue a las dos.

-Ella si está enamorada de mí.- Hipo presto atención a aquello Lo sé, es obvia, se nota cuando me mira, por cómo me habla, por cómo se preocupa.- Preocupación, el castaño recordó aquella noche donde los ojos azules reflejaban aquella emoción.

La conversación continuaba como lo paso con su pregunta, Roxanne alentando a que conociera a la chica y que el amor era posible, para que después Kitty interrumpiera diciendo que eso no era posible, que lo mejor era cortar toda relación y no hacerse ilusiones o saldrías lastimado.

-¿Qué? No, para nada es un buen plan, chicos, confíen, abran sus corazones, el destino les está sonriendo, es como Kitty y ese hombre de las botas, es tú favorito, sé que no siempre viene, pero…- Roxanne sin duda toco un nervio en Kitty.

-Ah… a ese ni me lo menciones.- Era muy bien sabido que si apreciabas tú vida era alejarse de una Kitty enojada y peor aun correr si tenía una daga en mano, que por suerte hoy no traía ninguna consigo.

-¿De quién hablamos?- Sin ningún arma para amenazar el castaño se atrevió a preguntar, pues tenía curiosidad, si algo salía mal la curiosidad lo mataría a él y no a su gato.

-Oh, me la he pasado encerrado guardando este secreto, por favor, si tienen algo interesante que decir, solo díganlo, ¿De quién habla Roxanne?- Al parecer Branch también tenía ganas de saber que pasaba, al menos si moría no sería el único.

-¡AH! ¡Ya me hartaron mariquitas! Yo me voy, hasta luego.- Kitty tomo sus cosas y se marcho, sin duda se veía molesta.

-Uy… se enojó ¿Deberíamos de disculparnos?- Para ser sincero Hipo esperaba una reacción violenta pero al parecer tenía prisa por salir del lugar, sea quien fuere el misterioso favorito de la mejor jugadora el tipo había metido la pata.

-No, perdí todo, ya no tengo que apostar- Como siempre Kitty había arrasado con todo, prueba de ello era que su amigo estaba desnudo.

-Yo aún tengo mis bragas- Roxanne se puse de pie mostrando que no lo había perdido todo. 

-Pues yo me quedé con las medias y zapatos de Branch, al menos me fui con algo.- Tal vez no consiguió joyas pero esas prendas sí que le servirían de algo.

-¡A dormir! ¡Todo el mundo a dormir!- El culpable del incidente de su liguero se hizo presente y con ello una idea de su venganza.

-¿Corremos?- Hipo sonrió divertido por hacer enojar a Nube.

-¿En direcciones contrarias?- Branch estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego.

-Hagámoslo.- Y con Roxanne de su lado pusieron su plan en acción corriendo por todo el lugar con Nube persiguiéndolos.   
Al llegar a su habitación noto que Jack aun no se dormía y al mirar su propia cama entendió la razón.

-Tu estúpido Gato trajo una invitada, parece que sus intentos de conquista están haciendo efecto.- Jack comento entre divertido y algo irritado y entendía el porqué, la gata blanca de ojos azules estaba encima de su almohada mientras Chimuelo utilizaba la de él. 

-Oh vamos Chimuelo ¿En serio tu primera cita es en mi cama?- El gato solo lo ignoro.

-Soporto que se robe mis joyas de vez en cuando, pero necesito mi almohada, no puedo seguir luciendo lindo sin mi sueño de belleza.- Jack alzo las manos mientras miraba con recelo a los gatos.

-Ok suficiente, Chimuelo a dormir y usted señorita, debe regresar con Kitty.- Con cuidado de no ser atacado por alguno de los felinos, Hipo tomo entre sus brazos a la gata quien ahora usaba un collar, el cual reconoció que era el que la rubia le había dado a su gato.

Camino otra vez por los pasillos y como era su costumbre comenzó a hablar con la felina, así como lo hacía con Chimuelo.

-Espero que no lo lastimes, porque es muy difícil conseguir todas las joyas que te da, tu no trabajas como nosotros y tienes las mejores joyas, que envidia, aunque retomando el tema de cierto gato negro, sé que es un idiota a veces pero es buen tipo, espero que tengan más citas y….- El castaño no pudo continuar con su discurso porque delante de él se encontraba la dueña de la felina. –Yo… em estaba en mi habitación.- Kitty recibió a la gata y la acaricio.

-Sabia donde estaba, la vi irse con tu gato- La gata que era conocida en el Moulin Rouge por ser tan fría y despiadada se encontraba ahora ronroneando y pidiendo más mimos de Kitty.

-Nunca la había visto así.- Hipo comento curioso mientras Kitty sonreía.

-Puede que parezca una gata fuerte, fría, ambiciosa e incluso malvada, pero esos son sus muros, tuvo una vida difícil y esconde sus sentimientos.- Hipo escuchaba atento a la mujer de cabello negro.

-¿Pero porque? Chimuelo la adora.- Kitty solo sonrió.

-En el fondo también es una cursi como Roxanne, pero como dije tiene ciertos muros eso la aleja del peligro y sus miedos- El castaño estaba cada vez mas confundido.

-¿Miedo a que?- Kitty abrazo mas a la gata quien maulló para mostrarle apoyo a su humana.

-A ser lastimada de nuevo.- El joven de ojos verdes se quedo callado por un momento.

-Yo… lo siento… por lo de hace rato.- Kitty cerró los ojos antes de comenzar a caminar.

-No tienes que disculparte, aunque yo tampoco lo hare, solo recuerda que todo lo que les digo es porque no quiero verlos lastimados, lo que se, es por experiencia.- Y con esas palabras la mujer abandono el lugar, perdiéndose entre los pasillos del Moulin Rouge.

Al llegar nuevamente a su habitación, esta vez Jack ya estaba dormido y Chimuelo lo esperaba en el borde de la cama, sin ningún cuidado se dejo caer en ella, su gato pronto se subió encima de él, acomodándose en su pecho para dormir, Hipo toco sus labios como todas las noches después de compartir aquel beso con la rubia.

-¿Qué me has hecho?- Con esas palabras miro a su gato quien lo miraba fijamente. –Al menos tu si serás feliz amigo.- Acaricio al felino mientras se recostaba con la mirada perdida en el techo.

Su cabeza aun seguía siendo un lio, no sabía qué lado escuchar, una parte de él quería buscar lo que Roxanne siempre decía que era posible, pero otra parte de el temía ser lastimado tal y como dijo Kitty, todo sería más sencillo si Branch le diera su opinión, pero no podía y ni quería poner más presión en los hombros de su amigo, el mismo arreglaría sus asuntos y si metía la pata afrontaría las consecuencias.


	4. Planes descubiertos

-No puedo creerlo- Brutilda comento mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, su “señora” bostezo antes de contestarle.

-No importa si lo crees o no, ya está hecho.- Astrid se recostó en su escritorio, arrugando el pergamino de papel que estaba debajo de ella.

-¿En serio el chico ahora es solo tuyo?- La rubia de cabello más largo pregunto al cruzarse de brazos.

-No es “mío” solo digamos que por un tiempo extendido no tendrá que ver a otras, solo a mi.- La joven dama tomo la pluma entre sus dedos y jugueteo con la tinta sin despegar su cabeza del escritorio.

-E hiciste este trato ¿desde?- Brutilda pregunto entre curiosa y molesta.

-Desde que Dagur y Heather vinieron de visita.- Astrid al fin levanto la mirada y trato de desarrugar el papel con su mano libre.

-OH mí, eso paso hace tiempo y no me habías dicho nada.- La mujer fingió ofenderse y aparto la cara.

-Porque sabía que reaccionarias así.- Astrid contesto sin apartar la mirada del papel.

-Es normal que reaccione así, por favor querida, dentro de poco te casaras y ya no podrás hacerle esas visitas todas las noches, la verdad me sigue sorprendiendo como logras escabullirte hasta ahora.- Astrid se rió por el comentario de su dama de compañía.

-Creí que estaba más que claro que no me puedo comporta como “una señorita de sociedad” mis padres nunca fueron ricos, la herencia que me dejaron fue fruto de su trabajo y esfuerzo- La mirada de la joven se oscureció y frunció las cejas. –Es por eso que no quiero permitir que Viggo se quede con ella.

-Admiro tu coraje querida, pero ¿cómo eso ayudara a evitar tu boda?- Brutilda se acerco a ella pues aun no había terminado de ayudarla a prepararse y su cabello debía ser recogido.

-Solo espero que Dagur pueda encontrar algo mas, lo que necesito es tiempo y ese es el que más se me acaba, de hecho debo redactar una carta a mi prometido agradeciendo sus lujosos regalos.- Astrid puso una mano en su frente mientras hablaba en un tono burlón.

-Si supiera que todos terminaron con el sexy castaño y su gato.- La joven sirvienta tomo un cepillo y comenzó a peinar a Astrid.

-No lo sabrá jamás, o al menos hasta que recupere lo que es mío.- Astrid se encogió de hombros.

-De todos modos debes inventar una buena escusa sobre donde fueron a parar sus regalos y no creo que se trague el cuento de que un gato los robo.

-¿Por qué no? En realidad eso tiene algo de cierto.- La doncella sonrió mientras ataba el cabello la joven.

-No cuenta como robo si tu se lo das de buena gana, me retiro, ya tarde demasiado contigo y estoy segura que en cualquier momento aparecerá Ryker diciendo que tengo otros deberes, apresúrate con la carta para tu querido prometido o Viggo estará tan molesto doblara la seguridad haciendo imposible tus escapes para ver a tu amado castaño.- Brutilda sonrió mientras recogía una bandeja que anteriormente tenia te y galletas.

-¿Hoy iras con Patapez?- Astrid pregunto mirando a la otra rubia.

-Sí y descuida tendré cuidado, después de todo meteré presión a ese abogado para que tu situación se resuelva pronto, ya tuvo suficiente tiempo para analizar los papeles que te dio Dagur.- La doncella asintió antes de darse la vuelta y caminar a la salida.

-Brutilda espera.- La vos de Astrid la detuvo y se volteo esperando respuesta. –Gracias, por todo, por ayudarte, tanto tú como Patán, Brutacio, de verdad se los agradezco y crema que cuando tenga el control cambiaran muchas cosas.

-Yo solo espero una cosa querida, un gran aumento en mi sueldo- Ambas rieron y por fin la joven doncella salió de la habitación, retirándose a la cocina para después ir a hacer compras y el encargo de su señora.

Viggo se encontraba mirando por la ventana del estudio de la casa hacia el patio, donde el agua de la fuente fluida con normalidad, era un hermoso día que se tenía que disfrutar afuera, pero él era un hombre ocupado que no tenía tiempo para esas trivialidades, soltando un suspiro volvió a tomar asiento y continuo con su trabajo.

De repente la puerta se abrió y su hermano entro sin avisar y se sentó en la silla enfrente de él.

-Cuantas veces debo decirte querido hermano, que me molesta que entres sin avisar- Viggo dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo y se centro en su hermano.

-Deja de quejarte, estoy aquí para hablar asuntos serios.- Ryker subió sus pies con los zapatos sucios al escritorio, cosa que disgusto a Viggo.

-Si quieres hablar de asuntos serios conmigo entonces compórtate como se debe- El hombre de cabello negro bajo los pies de su hermano sin delicadeza para después limpiar el escritorio con un trapo que estaba cerca.

-Por favor, no empieces con tus delicadezas.

-Tal vez no empezaría si tu tuvieras al menos un gramo de educación.- Ryker frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

-Dejando tus estúpidas reglas sin sentido de lado, quería hablar contigo sobre la niñata de la que eres tutor.

-¿Qué pasa con Astrid?- Viggo centro su atención en el hombre frente a él.

-Hice lo que me dijiste, dejo que se vaya, pero no sale todas las noches, no creo que sospeche.

-Perfecto, déjala creer que ella tiene el control de la situación, tal vez si podemos poner al chico de nuestro lado o incluso tomarlo como una carta bajo la manga las cosas estarán más a nuestro favor.- Viggo sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Sigo creyendo que todo este plan tuyo es demasiado elaborado.- Ryker comento alzando una ceja.

-Es por eso que yo hago los planes y tú solo acatas las órdenes mi querido hermano.- El hombre de cabello negro tomo unos papeles. –Si es todo lo que tienes que decir, te puedes marchar.

-Dije que quería hablar seriamente contigo Viggo

-¿Y qué es lo que tanto preocupa esa cabeza tuya?

-Insisto en que tus planes son muy elaborados, sabemos cuál es el problema y tenemos una solución sencilla- El hombre calvo se recargo en su silla.

-¿Y cuál es nuestro problema según tu?- Viggo alzo una ceja mientras su rostro permanecía sin emoción alguna.

-Astrid obviamente, mientras ella exista nosotros corremos ese riesgo de que siempre nos este molestando, si la eliminamos…

-No estamos haciendo tal cosa Ryker, es decir, no por ahora.

-¿Entonces has pensado en esa opción? Qué bien, solo hay que llevarla a cabo y listo, problema resuelto, ya no más perseguir a esa salvaje malcriada.

-No podemos hacer eso, te recuerdo que si ella muere seremos los primeros de los que sospecharan.- Viggo miro fríamente a su hermano.

-Sí pero, no necesariamente nosotros tenemos que hacer el trabajo sucio, podemos contratar a alguien, he oído de un tipo que su especialidad es desaparecer a herederos.

-Dije que no Ryker.

-Está bien, tal vez algo ¿más natural? Qué hay de algún veneno, estoy seguro de que el comerciante Johan tiene conocimiento de algunos que no dejen rastro.

-No la estamos matando, al menos no físicamente.- Viggo sonrió de lado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Simple, las heridas físicas sanan con el tiempo, pero las emocionales dejan una cicatriz más profunda de por vida, estamos matando su espíritu, deja que crea que tiene el control, que se encuentre con ese prostituto del Moulin Rouge, si logramos que él se nos una pues sencillo le rompemos el corazón y el espíritu, si el chico se rehúsa lo usaremos para presionarla, Astrid es demasiado noble como para dejar que alguien inocente sufra por ella.

-Lo repito tus planes son muy elaborados.- Ryker ladeo la cabeza confundido.

-No espero que tu cerebro lo entienda, pero el punto es apagar esa llama que está encendida dentro de ella, el día de su boda pienso hacerle una propuesta, cuando este tan destrozada y herida, su libertad a cambio de la herencia de sus padres, todo será legal y no tendremos problemas de ningún tipo, ella nos estaría cediendo todo.- Viggo se levanto y volvió a mirar por la ventana. –Es perfecto.

-Demasiado rebuscado si me preguntas.

-Querido hermano, debes saber manejar mejor a las personas, jugar con ellas, hacerles creer que estas de su lado, así cuando menos se lo esperen lanzas tu ataque y obtienes la victoria.

-Y es así como hiciste que sus padres confiaran en ti en primer lugar.- El hombre calvo sonrió. 

-Me declaro culpable.

-Entonces ¿el intento de asesinato lo dejamos como última opción?

-Última opción.- Viggo lo miro y ambos sonrieron, de repente escucharon un sonido que venía del otro lado de la puerta, ambos hombre se miraron, Viggo asintió y camino a la entrada donde al abrir la puerta, no encontró nada.

-Hey Viggo.- La voz de Astrid vino desde las escaleras, donde ella estaba en la cima y comenzó a bajarlas mientras que en su mano sostenía un papel. –Ya termine la estúpida carta.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, la joven rubia le dio aquel pedazo de papel y se cruzo de brazos.

-Me sorprendes, creí que tardarías mas.- El hombre de cabello negro distendió la carta y la leyó rápidamente.

-Solo quería quitarme esa molestia de encima, si es todo lo que quieres volveré a mi habitación.- La joven aliso su vestido y lanzando una mirada de indiferente volvió a subir las escaleras.

Al perderse de vista, Ryker apareció al lado de su hermano.

-¿Crees que escucho algo?

-Lo dudo, pero por si acaso tendremos que vigilarla mejor.

Al llegar a su habitación Astrid cerró la puerta y se deslizo de esta hacia abajo mientras con una mano tapaba su boca para contener los gritos de rabia, claro que había escuchado cada palabra que salía de la boca de esos dos.

Se reincorporo y camino hacia el balcón de su cuarto, miro al jardín que tanto amaba su madre, ella había plantado la mayoría de flores, suspiro antes de fruncir sus cejas, si ese par de idiotas creían que la tendrían a su merced estaban muy equivocados, jugaría con sus reglas por ahora, pero pronto les regresaría el golpe, debía reorganizar sus planes y avisar a sus aliados.

Brutilda caminaba entre las calles del pueblo mirando a todos lados, cuando vio que no había muros en la costa se apresuro a entrar a un local, al entrar una campana sonó anunciando su llegada.

-Te dije que esta cosa puede ser un arma de doble filo, si te avisa cuando alguien entra pero también puede delatarte cuando quieras ser sigiloso.- La mujer rubia dejo su canasta en el mostrador, detrás del cual se encontraba un joven robusto de cabello rubio.

-Es un sistema eficiente que me avisa cuando tengo clientes.- El joven cerro un libro que estaba leyendo.

-Como sea, ya sabes a que vine cariño, quiero respuestas y más vale que sean buenas, la señorita necesita algo de que alegrarse para que deje su amargura.- Brutilda miro sus uñas sin prestarle atención al joven.

-Si te refieres a los documentos que trajiste pues sí, he avanzado con ellos pero aun no son suficientes, si tan solo pudiéramos obtener una copia del testamento.

-¿Qué no venia entre los papeles?- Esta vez la joven alzo la mirada.

-Bueno venia una parte de él, estaba incompleto, supongo que Viggo tiene el original resguardado.

-¿Entonces que eran esos demás papeles?- Brutilda alzo una ceja intrigada.

-Principalmente copias de algunas propiedades de los padres de Astrid, facturas y una lista de socios tanto de sus padres como algunos nuevos con los cuales Viggo ha hecho tratos.

-Sabes, estoy dudando de tu capacidad para resolver este problema, es mas dudo de que en realidad seas un abogado.

-Claro que lo soy- El joven rubio poso sus manos sobre el mostrador. –Es solo que he perdido algo de práctica, pero tengo los libros que pueden ayudarme en lo que me atore.

-Un abogado que puso una librería, wow que gran historia, eres muy interesante.- Brutilda trato de burlarse del joven.

-A veces las cosas más simples son las más extraordinarias.- El joven se cruzo de brazos.

-Como sea, de todos modos que clase de abogado se llama Patapez.

-Oye ese nombre me lo puso mi madre.- Brutilda sonrió, le hacía gracia alterar al chico, pero en su defensa eso le servía para no ser tan dócil.

-Está bien dejemos el sentimentalismo, ¿tienes el otro encargo?- El joven asintió y busco debajo del mostrador.

-No puedo creer que alguien como tu lea esto.- La joven rubia rodó los ojos.

-No es para mí, Astrid me pidió que lo consiguiera y tú eras el tipo indicado para ayudarme.- Patapez entrego el paquete envuelto, al tomarlo Brutilda le sonrió y se despidió para después salir de aquel lugar.

Hipo estaba tranquilamente dibujando en su cuaderno, en su habitación, se había despertado un poco antes para hacer precisamente eso, dibujar, aun tenía tiempo antes de que el show empezara y tuviera que prepararse, estaba en total calma y tranquilidad cuando Pidge entro en la habitación y lo miro.

-TUUU.- Hipo la miro sorprendido.

-¿YO?- Hipo pregunto dudoso, pues no sabía qué pasaba.

-Necesito que calmes a Branch, tiene otro ataque de diva.

Lo siguiente que sabía Hipo era que estaba siendo empujado por Pidge hacia la habitación del gran Diamante, la chica se rehusaba a dar detalles de la situación por más que preguntaba.

El sabía que Branch tenía diferentes motivos para enojarse y solo el sabia diferenciar un ataque de diva de algo que de verdad le molestaba, tal vez tenía que ver con él, pero eso era poco probable, a menos que…… palideció de repente y se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Segura que es un ataque de diva y no está molesto por algo que mi gato pudo o no haber hecho?- Si algo de lo que estaba orgulloso Hipo era de conocer al Diamante mejor que nadie y por supuesto saber todas las mañas de su gato, por lo tanto si él estaba molesto por algo que Chimuelo había robado entonces si tenía de que preocuparse.

-Ya te dije que solo es otro de sus berrinches.- Pidge dijo sin dejar de empujarlo.

-¿Al menos puedes decirme que lo desato? No me mandes a la guarida del dragón sin información, vamos, Pidge- Hipo insistía en saber más sobre el tema, claro que necesitaba saber de qué se trataba para así preparar una defensa. 

-Solo es… ya sabes, otro de sus ataques de diva, ya sabes que hacer- La joven comento mientras abría la puerta.

-Claro, llamen al zafiro niñera, no es como que tenga otra cosa mejor que hacer que cuidar al gran… Diamante.- El joven castaño comentaba con sarcasmo, pero se detuvo al ver el estado en el que estaba su amigo. –Oye, Pidge… no creo que sea un ataque de diva- Hipo le dijo a la joven sin apartar la vista del Diamante.

-Pues, felicidades, ahora no solo sabrás enfrentar ataques de diva- Pidge lo miro y le sonrió. -Tú puedes, sé que puedes, te veo al rato- La joven estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero el castaño la detuvo.

-Esto no es un ataque de diva ¿Al menos dime que paso?- La puerta se cerró en su cara, causando que el joven se enojara con la chica por ignorarlo -¡PIDGE! Dioses… bien, veamos– No sabía qué hacer exactamente, su amigo estaba como ido, nunca lo había visto así, esto era nuevo para él y no sabía cómo lidiar con ello, así que con cuidado cruzo la habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, cerca de su amigo. 

Sin saber exactamente que hacer inflo sus mejillas, gesto que era costumbre en él cuando no sabía que decir, tomando una decisión soltó un suspiro y comenzó un intento de conversación.

–Hola ¿amigo? ¿Cómo te va? ¿Noche larga?– Su intento de charla casual no estaba funcionando ya que Branch no le hacía caso. –Y… ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Soportando a la chica de todas las noches?- Se animo a preguntar por la nueva cliente ya que se había mostrado algo molesto cuando se le mencionaba, tal vez el problema tenía que ver con eso.

Hipo miro como su amigo parpadeo al ser la joven mencionada, eso debía ser una señal buena ¿no? El estaba respondiendo, pero su felicidad duro poco cuando lo escucho hablar.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- La voz de Branch era solo un susurro y no tenía el clásico toque del Diamante, sonaba más preocupado y eso lo alarmo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer de qué? ¿Pasa algo?- Hipo se dividía entre la emoción de que su amigo estaba respondiendo y la preocupación de saber que era lo que lo había puesto en ese estado.

-Brillastel, él me… me vendió– Hipo se sorprendió por esas palabras.

-¡¿Qué hizo qué?!– El castaño no estaba entendiendo nada.

-Me vendió– Branch repitió sin mirarlo.

-Bueno… ¿Es lo que hace todas las noches con nosotros, no?– Su amigo negó con la cabeza. -¿Quieres explicarme?- Esta vez pregunto más calmado, su amigo negó con la cabeza para después asentir.

-Brillastel hizo un trato de exclusividad, me puso como garantía para hacer un trato con la princesa Poppy– El Diamante termino por confesar. 

-¿Princesa?– Hipo pregunto extrañado.

-Sí, esa chica tan… idiota, ella es una princesa y de alguna manera Brillastel la convención de meterse en todo esto del teatro– Hipo miro a su amigo antes de hablar.

-Eso es bueno, ¿no?- Para Hipo esa era una buena noticia y no entendía porque su amigo estaba tan atormentado.

-¿Poniéndome a mí como garantía?- Branch se señalo a si mismo.

-¿Qué tú no aceptaste el trato?– Con cada respuesta Hipo entendía menos. 

-Ni siquiera me pregunto– Hipo frunció el ceño ante aquella revelación, el ahora era exclusivo pero no solo tuvo la suerte de que le preguntaran sino que su respuesta era la última palabra. 

-Admito que eso si está mal, pero oye, me imagino que solo será por mientras se logre el cambio, da lo mismo, ¿No? Solo es otra cliente más– El castaño trato de hacer sentir mejor al joven de ojos azules.

-¿Un cliente más? Hipo, ya se los había dicho, no puedo tratarla como un cliente más, ella no busca lo mismo, quiere algo que no puedo y no quiero darle- Su amigo se estaba alterando y el castaño ya iba comprendiendo su molestia.

-Podrías fingir 

-¿Esa es tú mejor respuesta?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Yo también estaría molesto si no me hubieran preguntado, pero, oye, debemos aprovechar todo lo que podamos ¿No? Después de todo, eso me ha enseñado el gran Diamante, solo vuelve a retomar fuerzas y déjaselo en claro.- El castaño trataba de hacer todo lo posible por subirle el ánimo a su amigo.

-Si, si… tal vez, si le doy vuelta al asunto, si la hago caer y que todo sea solo sexo, seguro se aburre de mí, igual que todos los demás clientes y terminara dejándome, si, solo necesito seducirla como menciono Brillastel. Pero, ya lo he tratado antes, no creo que a ella le guste de esa forma, seguro fracaso como todos las otras veces- Y así como la seguridad había vuelto al gran Diamante, se esfumo rápidamente, Hipo frunció las cejas, estaba seguro que se arrepentiría de esto pero tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que Branch recuperara su estado de ánimo habitual, no quería verlo como una clase de zombi. 

-Ey, oye… amigo, sabes… Dioses, me arrepentiré de esto y es faltar a mis principios de no incrementar tu ego, pero lo necesitas– La decisión estaba tomada así que continuo -¿Quién ha sido el mejor Diamante en toda la historia del Moulin Rouge?- Si quería que su amigo volviera entonces debía recuperar su seguridad.

-¿Yo?- Branch dudo de su respuesta, pero eso no fue impedimento para que Hipo continuara.

-¿Quién manda en este lugar?– Hipo comenzaba a sonreír, el estaba reaccionando.

-Yo…- La seguridad está volviendo con cada respuesta y el castaño no sabía si alegrarse o preocupare por incrementar su ego.

-¿Quién tiene a todos los clientes rendidos a sus pies cada noche?– Hipo se puso de pie e hizo un animan a los pies de Branch.

-Yo– El gran Diamante se paró de un salto mientras contestaba.

-¿Quién es el más sexy y puede caminar con tacones descomunales aun mejor que las chicas?– Hipo mentalmente se estaba riendo, pues era verdad, las chicas del Moulin Rouge tenían cierto límite con los tacones y envidiaban a Branch porque lo que era difícil para ellas el lo hacía parecer sumamente fácil. 

-¡YO!- La confianza estaba restaurada e Hipo sabía que su trabajo estaba hecho.

-Eso es amigo, eres el mejor Diamante del Moulin Rouge, no dejes que nadie te haga olvidarlo, mantén esa actitud y la princesa caerá a tus pies como cualquier otro cliente, ahora, si me lo permites debo ir a prepararme, yo no soy un Diamante y debo trabajar más duro– Hipo no mentía, el había medido sus tiempos, pero con la inesperada interrupción de Pidge había perdido algo de tiempo, pero no importaba su amigo era más importante en ese momento.

El castaño comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, cuando sintió un peso sobre él, al girarse se dio cuenta de que Branch lo estaba abrazando, estaba abrumado, rara vez el Diamante daba tales muestras de afecto, sin saber que hacer solo se quedo ahí parado hasta que su amigo estuviera listo para soltarlo. 

-Gracias Hipo– Esas palabras lo sorprendieron aun mas. -Una cosa más

-¿Qué pasa, amigo?– Hipo contesto algo incomodo pues Branch seguía sin soltarlo, nunca imagino que aquel tema le afectara tanto al joven.

-¿Me odiarías si arruino la oportunidad de todos de salir de este infierno?– Hipo lo pensó por un momento antes de contestar mientras una sonrisa burlona adornaba su rostro.

-¿Yo? ¿Odiar al magnífico Diamante? ¿Cómo puedes creer eso de mí? Gracias a ese tipo no sufrí tanto en este lugar, Branch, no vas a arruinar nada, tú no tendrás la culpa si esa princesa pierde el interés, si no cae locamente rendida a tus pies, es que algo anda mal con ella, te lo aseguro, pero eso no pasara, confió en mí, pero un poco más en ti– Al fin Branch lo había soltado y el aprovecho para darle un ligero golpe en el hombro, una muestra de que todo estaba bien y que pasara lo que pasara el siempre estaría para apoyarlo –Nos vemos después, gran Diamante- El castaño se despido haciendo una exagerada reverencia. 

-Solo lárgate- Ya recuperado su seguridad y haber vuelto a la normalidad, hizo lo más normal del mundo, aventarle un cojín a la cara de su amigo.

-Bien, bien, me retiro–Hipo le regreso el cojín de manera juguetona y continuo su camino hacia su habitación para comenzar a prepararse.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos para llegar a su destino, pensaba en Branch y como estaba teniendo sus propios problemas, Hipo había pensado en decirle sobre haber roto su voto sagrado de no besar, pero con lo que había pasado se arrepintió, su amigo tenía problemas más serios y demasiada presión como para que él lo abrumara con problemas sin importancia, el podría resolver sus asuntos sin ayuda de nadie y demostraría que era una persona capaz.

Cuando entro a su habitación, palideció, Jack tenía entre sus manos su cuaderno de dibujo y lo estaba hojeando con total interés, al verlo en la puerta el joven de cabello blanco le sonrió.

-Oye, nunca dijiste que dibujabas increíble.- Hipo se apresuro a arrebatarle su preciado cuaderno y lo presiono contra su pecho.  
-¿No que habíamos acordado no tomar las cosas del otro?- Hipo alzo una ceja algo molesto.

-Relájate hombre, eso estaba en tu cama y me dio curiosidad, además ¿con que derecho lo dices? Tu gato toma a cada rato cosas que no le pertenecen.- Jack rodó los ojos y comenzó a vestirse para la noche.

-Chimuelo puede hacerse responsable de sus propios asuntos- El castaño se dirigió a un pequeño cofre que tenia y ahí metió el cuaderno para después cerrarlo con llave.

-Oh vamos, estoy seguro que todos en el Moulin Rouge te pagarían bien si les haces un retrato, mas Diamantino o Arroyin, incluso Lance y tal vez hasta yo, ya sabes por vanidad.- Jack miro al castaño que estaba confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Hipo comenzó a sacar las prendas que usaría.

-Vamos, vi el dibujo de la chica, ¿es la rubia no? ¿Tu favorita? Vaya si que debe ser especial si la dibujaste, era la única persona que vi, lo demás eran flores, muebles y Chimuelo.

-Solo estaba practicando.- El joven de ojos verdes quería evadir el tema y no darle importancia al asunto, después de todo no quería ser el iluso del Moulin Rouge que se enamoro de su cliente.

-Pues estaba muy bien hecho, tal vez deberías hacer uno de cuerpo completo y más sexy ¿no crees?- Jack le guiño un ojo.

-Por favor, solo practico, es un pasatiempo, no todos solemos distraernos contando cuantas joyas tenemos.- El castaño se burlo del peli blanco.

-Me declaro culpable, pero oye tu otro pasatiempo favorito es perder todo en apuestas contra Kitty.- Jack soltó a reírse.

-Oh por favor si consideras eso un pasatiempo entonces la mayoría en este lugar tienen ese pasatiempo, no sé como lo hace esa mujer, pero siempre termina dejándonos en la ruina.- Ahora Hipo pensaba en todos los buenos regalos que la mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules le había arrebatado en el pasado.

-Bueno es más veterana que tu yo, debe tener sus trucos.- Jack se llevo una mano a su barbilla mientras pensaba.

-Y ten por seguro que nunca compartirá sus secretos.- Hipo se rió, si bien Kitty era una de sus amigas más cercanas, ella y Roxanne tenían una amistad mas fuerte así como él y Branch.

-Diez minutos chicos.- La voz de Nube sonó del otro lado de la puerta y ambos se apresuraron a cambiarse, Hipo agradecía mentalmente sacar de la cabeza de Jack el tema de Astrid, hoy solo debía concentrarse en el show y esperar a que la dueña de su exclusividad se presentara.


	5. Algo más

Hipo se estaba mareando, y estaba seguro de que no era el único al que le estaba afectando las vueltas que daba Brillastel mientras murmuraba cosas, el show se estaba retrasando y el ya se estaba dando una idea del porque, pero para sus demás compañeros era un misterio, aunque claro ya se estaban esparciendo los rumores, por el rabillo del ojo noto como Lola y Chel dos Esmeraldas hablaban y gracias a que estaba cerca de Keith pudo escuchar los murmullos de Lance acerca de que seguramente el Diamante estaba enfermo.

El castaño solo cerró los ojos y espero instrucciones de Brillastel al lado de Roxanne y Kitty, ambas mujeres estaban calladas al igual que el. Cuando Pidge llego la cara de Brillastel se ilumino.

-Bueno ya di las instrucciones a los carbones, y a como está el ambiente solo tenemos cinco minutos antes de que los clientes se empiecen a desesperar.- La mujer termino de informar y giro en dirección a todos los trabajadores del Moulin Rouge que solo los miraban con ojos curiosos.

-Bueno mis queridos compañeros.- Brillastel tosió antes de continuar. –Me temo informar que nuestro querido Diamante no podrá participar en el acto de apertura, una posible inversionista ha pedido su exclusividad y por ello necesitamos que ustedes den todo de sí para sacar el show adelante, ahora ¿ideas para llenar su espacio y salvar el show?- Todos los presentes se miraron mientras Hipo fruncía el ceño, claro si el sueño de Brillastel se hacía realidad muchos saldrían beneficiados, pero no quería que eso fuera a costa del bienestar de su amigo.

-Vaya, como siempre el trato especial del Diamante deja que envidiar.- La que hablo fue Lola una Esmeralda de cabello rojizo.

-Querida no hay nada que envidiar, es solo un don y una maldición.- Esta vez Diamantino comento. –Esto es muy apresurado Brillastel, ya sabes que la improvisación no siempre sale bien.

-Debo apoyar eso ¿De qué sirve que tengamos coreografías planeadas y ensayos previos si al final no se respetaran?- Arroyin paso una mano por su cabello antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-Oh vamos, todos somos un equipo, debemos estar buscando una solución y no quejarnos.- Shiro trato de calmar a sus compañeros.

-Bueno solo estaban remarcando el trato especial que tienen algunos y por ello los demás tenemos que pagar.- Un Zafiro llamado Lotor dijo mirando a Shiro y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh por favor nenas ¿son celos los que escucho?- Esta vez Roxanne salió a la defensiva.

-¿Celos querida? Para nada, es una realidad que vivimos.- Arroyin volvió a hablar, el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso, Hipo quería defender a su amigo pero sabía que si decía algo en vez de mejorar, la cosa empeoraría, dejo escapar un suspiro y miro a Kitty que se estaba hartando, tomando una sabia decisión decidió alejarse un poco de ella.

-Por favor, todos sabemos cómo funciona esto y aceptamos las condiciones cuando decidimos trabajar.- Nada podía calmar a Roxanne y sus argumentos y menos cuando tenía razón.

-Claro porque lo necesitábamos, pero si te pones a pensar es algo injusto.- Lola respondió parándose al lado de Arroyin.

-Por favor amigos, no nos queda tiempo podemos solucionarlo…- La voz de Brillastel se vio opacada por los reclamos de los demás.

-No es injusto, cada quien gana lo que trabaja.- Roxanne seguía sin ceder.

-Pues si me preguntan, creo que miman demasiado al Diamante.- Arroyin se cruzo de brazos.

-El mimado arrogante es otro, creí que habíamos aclarado que todos tenemos potencial de estar en ese puesto.- Kitty camino al lado de Roxanne mientras jugaba con una de sus dagas. –La diferencia entre Branch y tu es que él es profesional, si es un maldito que se pasa de diva, pero trabaja bien bajo presión y siempre logra sacar el show adelante, en cambio solo me ha tocado escuchar quejas de ustedes mariquitas que no usan su cerebro para solucionar el problema, en cambio lo empeoran, ahora si quieren sacar algo de provecho esta noche van a cerrar la boca, mover sus traseros y ponerse a trabajar.- La mujer de ojos azules miro a Pidge. -¿Puedes prestarme a tu mascota?- La mujer asintió y salió del lugar en busca de la serpiente.

-¿Mascota? Pidge ¿a qué se refiere con eso?- Pero la encargada de la contabilidad del Moulin Rouge había desaparecido, poco a poco los demás se fueron dispersando y preparándose, si Kitty iba a ocupar el puesto de Branch por esa noche, entonces ya sabían que coreografía se iba a utilizar.

-Me debes una Brillastel.- Kitty guardo su daga y arreglo su cabello, poco tiempo después Pidge llego con una gran serpiente que ayudo a ponerla sobre los hombros de la mujer de cabello negro.

-PIDGE, creí que habías sacado a esa cosa de aquí- El hombre alarmado apunto hacia la mascota.

-Te dije que me debes una Brillastel y me la cobrare ahora, dejaras que se quede con su mascota, se comporta mejor que otros y es menos víbora que la mayoría.- Kitty sonrió mientras acariciaba la piel del reptil.

-Pero….- Brillastel iba a protestar pero una mirada de Kitty lo detuvo. –Bien, puede quedarse.- Tras decir eso salió al escenario.

-Gracias.- Pidge sonrió pero entrecerró los ojos.

-Bueno ahora tú me debes una y será mejor que estés cerca para cuando quiera cobrarte.

-Sí, sabía que de eso se trataba.

Del otro lado del escenario Hipo había tomado su posición cuando Roxanne apareció.

-No lo defendiste, creí que dirías algo.- Hipo solo se encogió de hombros.

-Las cosas estaban tensas y aunque si me molestaron los comentarios si no tenía una solución mi aporte no habría sido de utilidad, además de que vi que Kitty estaba empezando a molestarse y dije si quieres vivir más aléjate de ahí.- Roxanne se rio y antes de marcharse a su lugar revolvió el cabello del chico.

La verdadera razón de no querer participar en la conversación de hace unos minutos fue porque no quería revelar detalles que Brillastel había omitido, no quería comprometer a su amigo si algo se le llegaba a escapar, prefirió callar y prestar atención. El telón poco a poco se levanto y con ello daba inicio el show, suspiro antes de poner su mejor sonrisa, después tendría tiempo de pensar más, este era el momento de trabajar.

Al terminar el espectáculo Hipo fue a su área, ya que era exclusivo no tenia clientes, solo una, a veces la rubia llegaba tarde o lo esperaba en su sección ya sea para estar en los balcones o para después ir a las habitaciones, después del incidente ella evitaba que él caminara solo hacia esa área.

No tuvo que buscar mucho, la cabellera rubia pronto destaco entre los demás y sonriendo camino hacia su destino.

-Sí que eres un gato muy guapo, ¿así que por fin la gatita te hizo caso? Ahora entiendo porque estabas muy interesado, ella es una hermosura.- Al llegar a su lado el castaño tuvo que taparse la boca para no reír, pero de la ternura y gracia que le daba aquella chica, pues se encontraba con su gato Chimuelo y la gata de Kitty, ambos sentados muy en su papel mientras la rubia los acariciaba.

-Ellos solo quieren cosas brillantes Milady.- Astrid sonrió hacia el joven.

-Lo sé, pero felinos como ellos saben cómo extorsionar a las personas.- La joven sonrió mientras le ponía un collar a la gata, ambos gatos satisfechos con el botín se fueron dejando a la pareja sola. –Supongo que debe ser raro ver a alguien hablar con animales.- Hipo solo le sonrió.

-No del todo, yo suelo hablarle a Chimuelo, aunque el termine ignorándome a veces.- La joven rubia se rio por su comentario.

-Es una costumbre que tengo desde niña, de pequeña tenía muchas mascotas, aves en su mayoría, todas vivían felices en el jardín de mi casa, había una en especial Tormenta, tenia hermosas plumas azules y amarillas, pero cuando mis padres murieron y mi tutor llego, bueno las encerró en una gran jaula diciendo que dejaban el jardín hecho un desastre…- Hipo miro a la chica, como ella se sumía en sus pensamientos. -Estaban igual que yo, atrapadas y sin libertad, si yo no podía ser libre al menos ellas lo serian, así que un día fui abrí esa jaula y deje que se fueran.

-Ese fue un acto muy noble de tu parte.- Astrid aparto un mechón de cabello que había caído en su cara. 

-Si bueno, como sea, ahora soy una rebelde que se escapa todas las noches y desafía la autoridad.- Hipo no podía dejar de sonreír cada vez que estaba con ella y es que aunque no lo admitiera disfrutaba de esos pequeños momentos de su vida que ella compartía con él.

-Muchos le dirían rebelde sin causa, pero sospecho que usted tiene una ¿cierto?

-Tan inteligente como siempre, si la tengo, pero por ahora dejemos eso de lado.- Astrid deslizo en su dirección un paquete.

-¿Qué es esto?- Hipo pregunto sosteniendo el paquete.

-Ábrelo y veras.- Astrid sonrió mientras el castaño rompía el papel y dejaba al descubierto un libro. –La otra vez mencionaste que te gustaría mejorar en tus dibujos y mejorar tu lectura, así que bueno espero te sirva…- Hipo no dejaba de mirar aquel libro, lleno de letras y algunas ilustraciones, no sabía que decir, era el primer libro que podría llamar suyo, ya que lo poco que sabia fue gracias a Branch.

Regalos como ese hacían dudar al castaño, un cliente normal te daba joyas o dinero, claro que podía regalarte lo que quisieras pero si tu lo pedias como en varias ocasiones hizo su amigo para obtener lo que llamaba “su tesoro no brillante” ningún cliente era tan considerado para recordar las conversaciones o lo que te gustaba.

-Yo… no sé qué decir.- El castaño acaricio la cubierta del libro.

-Di que te gusta y eso es suficiente para mí.- Ambos sonrieron.

-Si quieres puedo agradecerte de otra forma.

-Aunque no quiero sacar provecho de esto no me puedo negar a sus encantos.- Astrid le sonrió mientras las cortinas se cerraban y ella se sentaba en su regazo.

Otro día en el Moulin Rouge transcurría con total normalidad o eso creyó Hipo hasta que vio a su amigo en aquel atuendo y trataba de no reírse.

-¿Qué?- Branch noto como trataba de aguantar su risa.

-Nada, nada, es solo que te vez tan… adorable- Sin poder mas dejo escapar una carcajada.

-Para tu información este atuendo será del agrado de la princesa, por ese motivo lo uso.- Hipo rodo los ojos mientras su amigo se cruzaba de brazos.

-Lo que digas y será mejor que esta noche des lo mejor ya que ayer tomaste tu descanso.

-Yo siempre soy fabuloso y doy lo mejor, ahora permiso el gran Diamante pasara para dar un espectáculo digno.- Hipo se encogió de hombros y acompaño a su amigo para tomar posición.

Una vez más el espectáculo había salido bien, esta vez al dirigirse con su cliente favorita ya no sentía el mismo nerviosismo de querer retroceder, al contrario estaba ansioso por verla.

-Disculpe la tardanza señorita.- La rubia sonrió como siempre y lo tomo de la mano para indicarle que se sentara a su lado.

-Necesito hablar contigo.- La alegría repentina que Hipo había sentido se estaba desmoronando con esas palabras.

-¿De qué se trata?- Pregunto tratando de sonar lo más neutral posible.

-Mira esto es difícil para mí decirlo, pero… ya no puedo estar viniendo aquí solo por sexo…- Aquellas palabras resonaron en el cerebro de Hipo por un buen tiempo.

-¿Qué?- Ni siquiera lo pensó, esa había sido la única palabra que salió de su boca.

-Quiero conocerte mejor sabes, se que desde un inicio te contrate solo por tus servicios, era una joven desobedeciendo las ordenes de alguien, pero ahora, disfruto tu compañía y no me parece correcto que si te quiero conocer mejor sigamos teniendo relaciones de ese tipo a menos que tu también quieras ¿Si me entiendes?- La rubia miraba la cara de confusión del chico.

-¿Acaso hago mal mi trabajo?- Hipo pregunto un tanto alarmado.

-NOOO, bueno arg, no se trata de ti, se trata de nosotros entablando una relación más profunda, y por los Dioses que eres bueno, pero quiero conocerte mejor, si tú quieres claro.- El castaño solo podía parpadear.

-¿Entonces dejaras de venir?

-Por supuesto que no, esa es nuestra oportunidad para conversar y hacer lo que quiéranos es solo que, no quiero que te sientas obligado a estar conmigo.- Astrid entrelazo la mano del chico con la de ella.

-Entonces ¿solo pasare tiempo contigo si quiero y aparte seguiré siendo exclusivo por lo cual no tendré que trabajar más que solo por el show de apertura? Bueno me parece un buen trato.- El castaño le sonrió mientras apretaba mas el agarre de sus manos.

-Solo quería hablar contigo de esto que era muy importante para mí, mis planes han estado cambiando y necesitaba hablar contigo, también para avisarte que mañana no podre venir, debo tratar unos asuntos.- La joven se mordió el labio al recordar la conversación de Viggo y Ryker.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré aquí esperando.- Astrid sonrió y sin aviso alguno beso la mejilla del chico para después pararse de un salto. –Nos vemos después y aprovecha para practicar que quiero ver un avance cuando regrese.- Ella lo señalo, refiriéndose a sus dibujos.

-Así será milady- El castaño se puso de pie para escoltarla a la salida de la sección.

Tal como lo había dicho la rubia, al día siguiente no se presento, y como el había prometido se encontraba en su habitación dibujando, Jack estaba trabajando por lo que no tenía su presencia para molestarlo y Chimuelo, bueno el gato andaba en sus asuntos de extorción, seguramente entraría por la puerta con alguna nueva joya robada. Y hablando de dicho gato entro como si nada por la ventana que había dejado abierta y salto a su espalda, la cual estaba descubierta ya que aún conservaba el atuendo del show.

-CHIMUELO, bájate de ahí, gato malcriado.- El gato negro obedeció y se paro enfrente de él, maullando y alzando su cuello. -¿Qué traes ahí?- Hipo tomo el papel que tenía su gato y al leer el contenido se quedo en shock. –Hay no, debo ir por Roxanne.  
Ya que aún conservaba su atuendo era fácil mezclarse entre sus compañeros, con la mirada buscaba desesperadamente a Roxanne, si quería sacar a Branch necesitaría ayuda, su rostro se ilumino al verla de espaldas, enfrente de ella estaba un tipo con sombrero, al acercarse y mirarlo mejor noto que era el tipo que solía visitar a Kitty. 

-Roxanne, disculpa si interrumpo.- Hipo agacho la cabeza ante el hombre.

-Descuida cariño, el amable hombre solo me trajo un mensaje de mi admirador, si tiene suerte tendrá una cita con Kitty.- Al mencionar su nombre todos voltearon donde la mujer de cabello negro se encontraba caminando y saludando a unos clientes.  
-Bueno eso tendrá que esperar, Branch está encerrado.- Hipo le enseño el papel.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?- Roxanne tomo del brazo a Hipo. –Lo siento Puss debo robarte a Kitty, aquí entre nos aun no se le quita lo enojada, y gracias por el mensaje cariño, dile que lo espero con ansias.- La mujer de cabello corto se despidió mientras jalaba al castaño y caminaba en dirección a la peli negra. –Kitty nena vienes con nosotros.

-No voy a hablar con el secuas de tu enamorado.- Kitty se cruzo de brazos y miro en la dirección en donde todavía estaba el sujeto, mirándola fijamente.

-Tienes de dos o te quedas a lidiar con él o nos acompañas a sacar a Branch.- La mujer lo pensó un segundo antes de comenzar a caminar.

-La opción dos es mejor.- Los tres caminaron apresurados por los pasillos de Moulin Rouge hasta llegar a la habitación del Diamante, la cual al tratar de abrirla se dieron cuenta que tenia llave.

-Está cerrado con llave, no se puede abrir- Hipo dijo con cierto tono de frustración, pues al leer encerrado pensó que la puerta estaba atorada. 

-Nube debe de tener la llave, hay que encontrarlo y ver de qué manera podemos quitárselas- Roxanne estaba ideando un plan cuando se escucho la voz de Branch.

-No sé qué demonios tengan que hacer, pero sáquenme de aquí- Por el tono de voz se notaba que el chico llevaba tiempo encerrado.

-Eso intentamos, cielo- Roxanne trataba de calmarlo mientras intentaba abrir la puerta sin resultados. 

-Ay, por favor, solo apártense- Kitty estaba algo enojada más que nada por el tipo “de buen calzado” como lo llamaba Roxanne, sin perder tiempo se quito un pasador del cabello y abrió la puerta sin esfuerzo alguno. 

-Branch, cariño, ¿estás bien?– El instinto protector de Roxanne apareció y se apresuro a estar al lado de Branch.

-¿Por qué Brillastel haría esto? ¿No te dio un por qué?- Hipo seguía preguntándose cómo es que su amigo había quedado encerrado, después de todo si había llave seguramente fue obra del dueño del lugar.

-No me dijo nada, el idiota de Nube solo me dejo algo de comida y cerró la puerta, solo me menciono que tenía la noche libre.- Branch se notaba molesto a todas luces.

-Qué raro, ¿no se supone que hoy tenías cita con la princesa?- Roxanne pregunto intrigada, la mujer tenía un instinto de curiosidad muy peculiar, ya que siempre trataba de sacar la verdad a la luz.

-Sí, eso se supone, nadie me informo de lo contrario– El Diamante seguía mostrando su enojo.

-Eso es chistoso, por lo que escuche tú princesita está siendo atendida por Shiro en estos momentos, es más de lo que se suele tardar contigo- Si algo le levantaba el animo a Kitty era decir lo que muy pocos sabían, por eso cuando vio la cara de sus compañeros solo pudo sonreír. 

-¿Tú como sabes eso?– Roxanne pregunto mirándola detenidamente.

-Contactos, después de todo, parece ser que Shiro sabe aprovechar mejor sus cartas, eso servirá para que investigue más a esa loca obsesionada contigo- Tras decir aquello se retiro, pues no quería comenzar la típica discusión con Roxanne sobre que la chica estaba enamorada del Diamante cuando era obvio que era una loca obsesionada, Branch era un caprichito de la princesita para pasar el rato, no quería que otros sintieran el dolor que ella tuvo que vivir en carne propia.

-¿Por qué escogería a Shiro?– La mujer de cabello corto seguía cuestionándose, tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica.

-No lo sé, pero es bueno, como Kitty lo dijo, Shiro podrá averiguar algo– Si algo sabia Hipo era que a pesar de que Kitty fuera vista como una “perra” la mayoría de las veces solía tener razón, sus consejos eran buenos pero la forma en que los decía no tanto. 

-Más vale que sea solo por información, sino se estaría quitando puntos en el romance.- Roxanne comento mientras Branch rodaba los ojos.

-¿No tienen algo mejor que hacer?- El Diamante pregunto curioso porque sus amigos no se habían ido o presentado la escusa de “volver a los deberes”

-La rubia ayer dijo que era probable que hoy no vendría y soy exclusivo recuerda.- Hipo se encogió de hombros mientras el Diamante asentía y miraba a Roxanne.

-Mi cita solo mando un mensaje, el sujeto que vino quería cita con Kitty pero ella lo rechazo.- Roxanne se vio en la necesidad de explicar la parte de Kitty ya que había abandonado el lugar.

Los tres continuaron hablando un poco más hasta que fue hora de ir a dormir para esperar el siguiente día.

Día o noche, en el que el castaño estaba nervioso, pero más que nada porque por primera vez tendría una cita un tanto oficial y nada de sexo con la rubia de ojos azules, la encontró como siempre en la sección de los balcones y juntos caminaron hacia las habitaciones para tener privacidad.

Estaba teniendo un duelo en su mente sobre cómo iniciar una conversación que no terminara con el complaciendo a su cliente y eso le estaba costando, ahora podía entender un poco a su amigo que soportaba a la princesa que no lo tocaba.

-¡Hipo!– De repente se vio jalado por el Diamante. 

-Estoy ocupado– El repentino jalón lo tomo por sorpresa y lo molesto un poco, no le importaba ayudar a su amigo, pero no le gustaba que lo tomaran desprevenido enfrente de los demás.

-Necesito que me aprietes el corseé– El castaño tardo un poco en procesar sus palabras.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?– Hipo pregunto extrañado, ya que Branch no era del tipo que usara el corseé tan apretado.  
-Solo hazlo– Branch insistió con su petición.

-Ya está muy ajustado, si te la ajusto de seguro que no respiras– El joven trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

-Lo sé, es moda ¿Si? Luces mejor si jadeas, por favor, eres el único en este lugar que haría esto por mí, los demás no se atreverían– Hipo rodo los ojos, la maldición de ser el amigo del Diamante, el siempre acudiría a ti con extrañas peticiones.

-¿Porque? no es necesario, ya te ves bien, no necesitas que este más ajustado- Hipo había ingresado a la habitación y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, aunque haría lo que fuera por su amigo eso no involucraba cosas que dañaran su salud. 

-Tú gato me debe muchas cosas, le he pasado muchas por alto, prácticamente me debes esto, solo te estoy pidiendo que me aprietes un poco más el corseé, eso es todo, de verdad necesito que lo hagas– El castaño noto el tono de voz de Branch y abriendo la puerta cedió. 

-Bien, pero si te pasa algo, lo que sea, no será mi culpa- La cara de Branch se ilumino al saber que su pedido seria atendido. El castaño ajusto mas el corseé hasta donde creyó conveniente, sin embargo no era suficiente para Branch.

-Más fuerte- Hipo noto el dolor que su amigo trataba de ocultar.

-Amigo, creo que ya es suficiente, podría romperte las costillas- Hipo estaba preocupado, una cosa era ajustarlo un poco pero lo que el Diamante quería era exagerado. 

-Solo hazlo, estaré bien– Branch dijo para que Hipo continuara.

-Si tú insistes– Cerrando los ojos y rezando a todos los Dioses que su amigo saliera bien de aquello termino por ceder por completo a sus deseos. 

Una vez que termino su labor Branch se despidió y el ingreso a la habitación donde la rubia lo miraba alzando una ceja y con una cara de desaprobación.


	6. Palabras que lo cambian todo

-Si estás molesta por la interrupción, lo siento.- La joven negó con la cabeza.

-No entiendo, yo odio esas cosas y lo ajustadas que pueden llegar a ser, por eso me molesta ese extraño pedido, no debería seguir modas tontas.- Hipo miraba sorprendido a la mujer, pues no se espero que su disgusto fuera por eso.

-Bueno, si fue una petición extraña, pero de cualquier forma él se hubiera salido con la suya.- Astrid negó con la cabeza.

-Solo espero que sus costillas estén bien y no sufran daños.- La rubia se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Así que ¿odias los corsee?- Hipo alzo una ceja curioso.

-Los veo como un requerimiento de la sociedad para aparentar algo que no eres cuando los ajustas al máximo.- La joven miro al castaño quien usaba uno. –Pero a ti te queda bien, siempre y cuando no quieras hacer lo mismo que tu amigo.

-Era una orden del Diamante, no quería que se pusiera en su papel de diva.- El castaño se acerco a su lado y saco su cuaderno.

-Si logra sobrevivir dile que tiene mi admiración.- Astrid miro el cuaderno, lo tomo y comenzó a hojear el contenido.

-Solo pude avanzar poco, trato de hacer todo lo más perfecto posible para no desperdiciar hojas en errores.- La rubia seguía admirando los dibujos del chico.

-Wow, creí que dibujabas bien pero esto…

-Por favor no seas tan dura con tu crítica hacia este novato.

-¿Novato? Estos dibujos son increíbles, te falta para ser un profesional, pero para nada son de novato.- Hipo sintió su pecho llenarse de orgullo, el que fuera ella quien elogiara su trabajo daba un plus a tal reconocimiento.

-Bueno hago lo que puedo y con lo que tengo.- El castaño cerró los ojos esperando otro elogio mas este no llego, al abrir los ojos se alarmo cuando noto que dibujo estaba viendo la rubia.

-Esta… ¿Soy yo?- Ella lo miro mientras sostenía el libro en la hoja donde estaba su retrato, el mismo que Jack había mencionado y por el cual cambio de tema rápidamente.

-Si bueno, quería practicar con personas y…- Hipo le estaba mintiendo, al igual que le mintió a Jack, el ya podía hacer retratos de personas pero solo había hecho tres en su vida, uno era de su madre, otro era un regalo para Branch y por ultimo Astrid.

-Y entre todas las posibilidades ¿me elegiste a mí? Me siento alagada de tener tal honor.- Astrid sonrió mientras apreciaba el dibujo.

-¿No estás enojada?- Hipo pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Por qué lo estaría? Estas rodeado de personas con mas atractivo que yo y entre todas ellas me elegiste a mi por alguien motivo.- El castaño de ojos verdes trataba de esconder su sonrojo.

-La verdad no pensé en ellos.- Astrid poso una de sus manos encima de la del chico.

-La verdad aprecio que hayas pensado en mí, es lindo de tu parte.- El castaño tomo la mano de la chica y la alzo hasta que quedaron a centímetros de sus labios.

-Sera un placer dibujarte más si aceptas ser mi inspiración.- Sin dudarlo beso la mano de la chica, Astrid estaba sonrojada y no podía controlar el calor que sentía en ese momento.

-Hab… hablas de ser como ¿tu musa?- El joven parpadeo confundido.

-¿Qué es eso?- Hipo alzo una ceja confundido.

-¿No sabes qué es?- Astrid lo miro con cariño mientras el joven negaba con la cabeza.

-Siento que escuche a Branch mencionar esa palabra pero nunca pregunte qué significaba, estoy seguro que me lo hubiera dicho pero no quería parecer un idiota delante de los demás.- La joven de cabello rubio sonrió y tomo ambas manos entre las suyas.

-Bueno, no creo que una persona sea idiota por preguntar algo que desconoce, en cuanto a tu duda, una musa es aquello que sirve de inspiración a un artista.- Hipo le sonrió.

-Pero no soy un artista, solo dibujo bien.- El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Por favor, eres bueno, demasiado bueno- Astrid volvió a centrar su mirada en el cuaderno. –Podrías dedicarte a ello una vez que el Moulin Rouge cierre sus puertas y sea un teatro.

-Ah, ¿así que ya has escuchado el rumor?- Hipo sonrió nervioso, pues el aun no decidía que haría después de que se presentara el gran cambio.

-Sí, solo lo escuche por casualidad cuando entre al lugar, esperaba preguntarte directamente.

-Bueno, Brillastel encontró una inversionista y esta mas que decidido a conseguir tal cambio, aunque siendo sincero no se qué hacer después.

-Pues, puedes ser un gran artista, tal vez te contrate para hacer unos retratos.- Astrid miro a los ojos verdes del chico. -¿Eso te gustaría?

-¿Qué cosa?- Hipo no podía apartar la mirada.

-Trabajar para mi, nada sexual, serias libre de ir a donde quisieras, harías lo que te gusta y podríamos convivir mas.- El agarre en las manos se intensificaba por parte de los dos.

-Eso suena maravilloso.- El corazón del chico latía rápidamente.

-Ejem.- Astrid se retiro hacia atrás al notar que se había acercado mucho al rostro del joven. –Bueno si te interesa la oferta me avisas, no quiero presionarte y primero que nada ese rumor debe hacerse oficial.

-Si tienes razón, pero gracias por la oferta.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir o hacer, Astrid quería hacer las cosas bien con este joven, al principio creyó que sería algo sin importancia, una excusa para hacer enojar a Viggo o más bien desafiar sus ordenes, pero no contaba con el chico delante de ella fuera tan, tan amable y extraño, algo que despertó su curiosidad sin duda.

La mujer rubia respiro hondo antes de sonreír y reanudar la plática, si quería algo mas debía trabajar para conseguirlo y no se rendiría tan fácil.

-Entonces…- Hipo alzo la cabeza al escuchar su voz y Astrid pudo notar como sus mejillas tenían un ligero color rojizo, cosa que le causo ternura. -¿Qué más te gusta hacer a parte de dibujar?- Hipo lo pensó un segundo antes de contestar.

-Bueno, creo que eso se podría considerar lo único, solo dibujo y si tengo suerte Branch me prestara uno de sus libros “para no olvidar mi aprendizaje”- El castaño dijo la última frase con un tono divertido.

-¿El te enseño a leer? Es una sorpresa creí que a la mayoría de aquí no les interesaban esos temas.- Astrid se tapo la boca al caer en cuenta lo que dijo, pues tal vez pudo tomarlo como una ofensa.

-Tranquila, tienes toda la razón, no muchos saben leer y a algunos ni les interesa, debo admitir que si no fuera por el ahora Diamante yo sería igual.- Hipo la miro y continuo. –No es una actividad muy practicada aquí, pero suelo hacer eso, dibujar, leer o incluso jugar cartas y apostar, trabajamos de noche y dormimos de día.

-¿Entonces no sales de este lugar?- Astrid ladeo su cabeza y en sus ojos se noto la tristeza de saber que tal vez Hipo no era tan libre al igual que ella.

-No he salido en un buen tiempo, conozco el pueblo o ¿conocía? La verdad no se qué tan cambiado este todo.- Una idea cruzo por la mente de la joven rubia.

-¿Te gustaría conocerlo? Digo ir a dar una vuelta, ¿ver que tanto ha cambiado?- El joven castaño parpadeo sorprendido.

-Eso sería genial, pero no sé si pueda.- Astrid capto a que se refería.

-Si quieres puedo hablar con Brillastel, después de todo aun tengo tu exclusividad, podemos salir del día y no te puedes preocupar por la noche.- Hipo sonrió.

-Eso suena fantástico.- Astrid aparto un mechón de su cabello y lo acomodo detrás de su oreja.

De repente se escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación de al lado, y no se tenía que ser un genio para saber que los provocaba, otras veces no los capto ya que ella y el joven delante hacían lo mismo, pero ahora que solo quería platicar…... 

Tales ruidos le parecieron algo incómodos. Hipo lo noto y rápidamente tuvo una idea.

-Sígueme- La tomo de la mano mientras que con la otra recogía su libro de dibujos que le entrego a la joven para abrir la puerta.

Al asomar la cabeza por el pasillo se aseguro de mirar a todos lados tratando de escabullirse de Nube y de cualquier otro carbón, pues no sabía como ellos se tomarían el asunto de la rubia, al asegurarse de que el camino estaba despejado, le indico a Astrid que saliera y sin soltar su mano la condujo por algunos pasillos del Moulin Rouge que eran desconocidos para la chica.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Astrid trataba de no tropezar con su vestido y recordar por donde habían pasado.

-A un lugar más tranquilo- Al llegar a una ventana el joven castaño la abrió y salió por ella asombrando a la rubia.

-¿Qué haces?- Astrid estaba intrigada y emocionada, su corazón latía muy rápido. 

-Te lo dije un lugar tranquilo, espero no te moleste trepar un poco.- La joven de ojos azules no supo cómo o de donde, pero Hipo había desplegado una escalera de cuerda que ayudaba a llegar a una especie de balcón que estaba encima de ellos.

El joven castaño le pidió el cuaderno que puso en su boca para agarrarlo con sus dientes para que Astrid pudiera subir sin problema. La joven lo siguió sintiendo como el aire fresco de la noche le pegaba en la cara y su cabello comenzaba a soltarse, cuando miro hacia arriba Hipo ya estaba en el balcón y se asomaba ofreciéndole su mano para subir.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Hipo solo sonrió.

-No estoy seguro, creo que un mal diseño del lugar- Ambos miraron al frete y notaron la falta de puerta. –Pero mi lugar favorito es arriba.- El joven subió al techo del edificio y se sentó en el. –Vamos.- Astrid miro asombrada al chico pero no puso queja al alcanzarlo.

-Wow la vista desde aquí es hermosa.- La rubia sonrió al sentarse al lado del chico.

-Lo sé, por eso mencione que el pueblo está algo cambiado pero no se con detalle que.- Hipo se encogió de hombros y miro a la joven de cabello rubio, el cual estaba siendo atacado por la brisa de la noche, sin pensarlo tanto tomo algunos mechones entre sus manos.

-¿Ahora qué haces?- La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa y cuando miro sus manos se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo una trenza con el cabello de la chica.

-Yo… lo siento- Tenía intenciones de soltar el cabello de la joven pero ella lo detuvo.

-No te disculpes, solo continua.- El asintió y termino con su trabajo alejando sus manos de la cabellera rubia. -¿Y bien? ¿Cómo quedo?

-Aunque te vez adorable con moño alto siempre sospeche que eras mas de trenzas.- Hipo reacciono a lo que dijo y trato de explicar. –Es decir siempre me haces las trenzas y tenia curiosidad de saber cómo se te verían.- Astrid trataba de no reírse por las expresiones del Zafiro.

-Bueno aunque lo dudes mi madre solía hacerme dos trenzas y yo las amaba, podía correr por los jardines a gusto, pero cuando ella ya no estuvo más y crecí, me vi obligada a “seguir reglas de etiqueta” y a peinarme como es debido.- Astrid se encogió de hombros. –Odio el peinado que siempre traigo, no sé si sea mi doncella o incluso yo, pero ese peinado no dura tanto, después de un tiempo mi cabello termina suelto e indomable.

-Igual que tu- La joven miro a Hipo quien solo le sonreía. –Después de todo dices que eres una rebelde y las rebeldes son indomables ¿no? Una rebelde con causa.- Astrid se rio por el comentario y dejo descansar su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Sabía que estaba tomando una buena decisión- El castaño parpadeo confundido.

-¿En qué?- La rubia lo miro a los ojos.

-En pedirte esto, en conocernos mejor, se que iniciamos con una relación trabajador – cliente pero mas allá del buen sexo, me interesaba conocer mejor al chico castaño de lindos ojos verdes.- Hipo solo parpadeaba sorprendido.

-Gracias por los cumplidos, pero sigo sin entender ¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Conocerte, cuando estoy contigo puedo hablar abiertamente, siento que eres diferente y tu sola presencia me agrada.

-¿No tienes motivos ocultos verdad?- Hipo estaba nervioso, pues ahora se le venían a la mente todos los comentarios de Kitty.

-¿Quieres que sea sincera?- El joven solo asintió y Astrid tomo un profundo respiro antes de hablar. –Me gustas.- Miro a los ojos del chico los cuales estaban abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué yo qué?- El castaño se alejo un poco de la joven.

-Me gustas, por eso quiero intentar algo mas contigo, claro que no quiero presionarte y es si tú también quieres, no te obligo a nada.- Hipo aun no procesaba bien las palabras o tal vez era una extraña sensación de que al menos el gusto era mutuo.

-Es wow, es una sorpresa para mí enterarme de eso, recuerdo que cuando llegue aquí me dijeron que por mis pecas no conseguiría nada y ahora tú….- El joven de ojos verdes se encontraba divagando sobre su pasado.

-En realidad creo que esas pecas te hacen ver más lindo- Astrid bajo la mirada sin saber que decir ahora.

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasa ahora?- Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-Supongo que ¿conocernos mejor? Mis ofertas siguen en pie, tanto de ir a explorar, como de trabajo, después de todo si el Moulin Rouge se convierte en teatro, bueno no te veo en el, siento que eres más del tipo artista solitario.

-¿Tanto se me nota?- Hipo alzo una ceja divertido.

-No sé que sea exactamente este sentimiento que me invade cada vez que estoy cerca de ti- Astrid tomo la mano del chico entre la suya. –Pero me gusta y quiero sentirlo más a menudo.- Hipo dio un apretón a la mano de la joven mientras la miraba.

-Me pasa igual, no se a donde nos lleve esto pero yo quiero explorar, salir, ver que hay más allá del Moulin Rouge, cuando estuve afuera solía sobrevivir pero ahora no debo preocuparme tanto por eso, me gusta tu compañía, eres diferente a las personas con las que he interactuado.

-¿Te refieres a tus clientas?- Astrid pregunto alzando una ceja.

-No creo que te pueda considerar ya una, o tal vez mi favorita.

-¿Qué te parece si iniciamos como amigos? Y después…. Ya vemos que…- Ambos rostros se acercaban cada vez más.

-Sí, me parece bien, amigos y después….algo mas.- Era la segunda vez que Hipo Haddock, Zafiro del Moulin Rouge rompía su voto de no besar a sus clientas, pero para ser honestos la rubia a la cual se encontraba sosteniendo en sus brazos y disfrutando de sus labios, bueno ya no la consideraba una clienta, sino alguien especial para él. 

El castaño disfrutaba del momento, ajeno a que su amigo, el gran Diamante, estaba teniendo serios problemas con su corsee.   
Esa noche o madrugada, cuando Astrid se había ido, Hipo descubrió que su amigo había tenido un problema con el corsee, resultando en dos costillas rotas, al enterarse por parte de Nube y por los murmullos de los demás no pudo evitar sentirse molesto y culpable, molesto porque el claramente “le había dicho” que era mala idea, y culpable porque aun así accedió a aquella petición.

Lo evito todo el día y más aun cuando se entero que Brillastel le retiro todos los corsee y los repartió entre las Esmeraldas, quería visitar a su amigo pero se encontraba lidiando con que decirle exactamente y también daba tiempo a que él se relajara un poco y se le pasara lo molesto.

Se miro al espejo, Jack hace tiempo había terminado de arreglarse y salió del cuarto, preguntándole antes de irse si se unía a él, a lo que el castaño respondió que en un momento, pero después de pasar unos diez minutos el seguía observándose en aquel espejo, pensando en todo y nada, debía apresurarse ya que el show iniciaría en cualquier momento, dando un último vistazo en el espejo y a su atuendo salió por la puerta.

No sabía qué hacer exactamente, el show había terminado, la rubia no aparecía y el era exclusivo, paseando por el área de Zafiros y estando al pendiente de si la veía y sin querer tropezó con Nube que llevaba una bandeja con comida y los clásicos tés del Moulin Rouge.

-Lo siento no te vi.- Hipo se disculpo con el chico de cabello blanco.

-No hay problema Zafiro- Nube no le ponía atención y miraba a todos lados.

-¿Anda algo mal?- Nube se mordió el labio inferior antes de esconderse en uno de los palcos vacíos y jalar a Hipo. 

-Creo que he estado cometiendo un error y uno muy grave.- Hipo alzo una ceja, intrigado por saber que tenía tan tenso al carbón.

-Siempre cometes errores.- Nube negó con la cabeza.

-Pero en serio esta vez si metí la pata feo, esto supera por mucho mis otras estupideces.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Hipo lo miro detenidamente.

-Más bien no hice, hace algún tiempo que me encuentro una taza con el té de ya sabes para qué, pero intacto, alguien no lo ha estado bebiendo y ¿sabes lo que eso significa?- Hipo lo miro confundido mientras Nube lo tomaba de los hombros y lo sacudía.

–Significan problemas, ahora debo buscar quien este incumpliendo con esta regla.

-¿No que siempre vigilas todo?- Hipo aparto las manos del carbón de sus hombros.

-Tengo mucho trabajo, apenas nos damos abasto, un momento vigilo una cosa cuando de repente tengo que cambiar a otra, tu más que nadie sabe como es el trabajo de carbón, siempre ocupados de aquí para allá.

-¿Y me contaste esto a mi porque?

-Solo quería sacarlo de mi sistema para estar tranquilo, ya sabes decirle a alguien tus problemas para sentirte un poco liberado, muy bien ahora puedo regresar a mi trabajo y concentrarme en encontrar quien es quien comete tal falta.- Sin darle tiempo al castaño de decir algo volvió a tomar su bandeja y salió para continuar su deber.

El castaño miro alrededor una vez más y se resigno al esperar que la rubia viniera esa noche, así era ella, a veces no podía estar a su lado y él lo entendía, apreciaba el hecho de que al menos le diera la advertencia de que podría o no ir, decidiendo que mejor sería regresar a su habitación, las al mirar hacia abajo noto como una mancha negra caminaba hacia la salida y como unos hombres dejaban pequeñas piedras brillantes en el suelo para llamar su atención.

Frunció el ceño ante la escena y empezó a caminar para salvar a su gato obsesionado con las cosas brillantes.

-Gato estúpido.- Mientras avanzaba y esquivaba a las personas su mente trataba de entender para que rayos querrían a su gato.  
Shrek, el encargado de la barra esa noche lo vio ir a la salida y llamo su atención.

-Hey, ¿A dónde vas?- Hipo solo lo miro sin detenerse.

-Chimuelo, ahora vuelvo.- El hombre solo rodo los ojos y volvió a su trabajo, era muy bien sabido que el gato era un caso, pero que a veces solía meterse en serios problemas que requerían la ayuda del castaño. 

Al salir afuera en la entrada encontró al gato mirando algunas joyas en el suelo y tratando de llevarse todo, claro sin éxito, Hipo se hinco a levantar al gato negro y mirar a todos lados, aprecio que la calle estaba sola y hacia frio, encogiéndose de hombros se giro para ingresar de nuevo al Moulin Rouge, pero un saco en su cabeza lo impidió.

Chimuelo salto de sus brazos y jalaba a uno de los hombres del pantalón para que soltaran a su dueño.

Hipo trataba de zafarse sin mucho éxito.

-Es delgado como rayos tiene fuerza.- Un hombre más bajo que Hipo y de cabello negro se quejo.

-Yo que voy a saber, al menos no te ataca un demonio negro, ya suéltame pequeña alimaña.- Un hombre rubio de cabello largo trataba de quitarse a Chimuelo de su pierna mientras intentaba amarrar las manos del castaño.

-Se están tardando demasiado, solo súbanlo y ya.- Un tercer sujeto de cabello rojizo les ordeno mientras el par trataba de subir al zafiro a un carruaje que había salido de la nada y ahora estaba en frente del Moulin Rouge.

-Suéltenme idiotas, hijos de…

-Uy tiene un lenguaje muy peculiar, ¿crees que me enseñe?- El joven rubio pregunto inocentemente.

-Brutacio concéntrate.- El hombre de cabello negro reprendió a su compañero.

-Yo solo decía.- El joven se encogió de hombros.

-Al menos pudieron lavar esta cosa, apesta.- Hipo seguía quejándose y forcejeando pero supo que sus esfuerzos serian en vano cuando sintió que aquel carruaje al que lo habían subido comenzó a avanzar.

-Lo siento hermano, solo recibimos ordenes, ponte cómodo y disfruta del viaje.- El hombre de cabello rojizo guiño un ojo, aunque tal gesto no podía ser apreciado por su invitado.

Mientras el carruaje se alejaba del famoso Moulin Rouge, un gato valiente lo persiguió por un pequeño tramo antes de saltar y treparse a la parte trasera de este donde normalmente pondrían equipaje.

En afuera de una cabaña alejada de la sociedad cierta rubia se paseaba de un lado a otro.

-Deja de hacer eso, me estas mareando.- Brutilda apareció en la puerta cruzando los brazos.

-Estoy preocupada, ¿Qué tal que no quiso venir?- Astrid seguía mirando el camino que estaba enfrente a la espera de cierto carruaje.

-Entonces puedes olvidarte de él, pero si acepto venir y está en camino bueno debes explicarle muchas cosas al pobre.

-¿Crees que Viggo sepa que nos fuimos?- La joven miro a su acompañante.

-Lo dudo, él y Ryker tenían una especie de noche de negocios.- Brutilda se acerco mas a Astrid.

-Desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes.

-Querida, esos tipos planeaban acabar contigo como si fuera una charla casual, como si en vez de hablar sobre matar a alguien estuvieran decidiendo que comida se serviría en la cena.- La doncella negó con la cabeza. –Cambiaste tus planes para bien, y esta fue la oportunidad que estabas esperando, no sabemos si a la junta que supuestamente tenían hoy terminarían los detalles para tu muerte prematura, agradece que estés viva, solo así podrás darles pelea.

-No quiero admitirlo pero tienes razón.- Esta vez Astrid sonrió.

-Pronto el cuarteto de idiotas traerán a ese candente zafiro que te hace gozar para ti solita, podrán hablar y solo aviso que la habitación tiene una cama lo suficientemente grande para hacer de todo.

-BRUTILDA- Astrid tenía las mejillas rojas por el comentario de la doncella.

-¿Qué? solo digo la verdad, vamos, no me mires como si no lo hubieras comido ya, después de todo hace un buen tiempo que vas al Moulin Rouge.

-Sabes que quiero más que eso.- Brutilda sonrió a su joven ama.

-Bueno no tendrás que esperar más, ahí viene tu hombre.

Al alzar la vista pudo entender a que se refería Brutilda, pues entre la oscuridad y la vegetación se podía apreciar como un carruaje se acercaba cada vez mas y con ello su corazón se aceleraba.


	7. Karma en acción

El castaño ahora estaba sentado en una silla, afuera de una caballa, con una manta y un té, su gato estaba en su regazo tranquilo, ambos miraban el espectáculo frente a ellos y es que nunca imagino que quien estuviera detrás de su rapto espontaneo fuera la rubia que lo hacía suspirar, aunque claro había algunos malos entendidos, por ello la mujer rubia regañaba a tres hombres parados en fila delante de ellos, se sentía mal por ellos, porque aunque se lo llevaron contra su voluntad, ya habían tenido suficiente por parte de Chimuelo. Acaricio a su gato quien maulló como respuesta, quien diría que ese tranquilo felino fuera el causante que los tres hombres tuvieran múltiples rasguños en la cara y hombros.

-Les dije claramente, PREGUNTEN, no que lo se lo llevaran así.- Astrid estaba enojada, no eso era poco, ella estaba furiosa, tanto que trataba de no presionar a Hipo y diciéndole que todo siempre seria su elección y esos idiotas fueron e hicieron todo lo contrario.

-Perdón, pero ¿Qué tal si decía que no?- Esta vez Dagur pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Lo hubiera entendido.- Hipo sonrió desde su lugar al escuchar las palabras de la rubia.

-Pero ¿Qué no querías pasar el resto de tu vida junto a…- Brutacio no termino su pregunta ya que Astrid le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Cierren la boca, ahora mismo le pedirán disculpas.

-Hay mujer decídete, lo quieres o no, te lo trajimos entonces disfruta.- La mujer le dio una mirada de odio a Patán quien solo se encogió en su lugar.

-Querida ya tuvimos suficiente con el gato loco, solo queremos descansar y te recuerdo que yo debo regresar e inventarme una excusa de esto.- El hombre de cabello rojizo señalo su cara. –A Viggo sin que sospeche que te ayudo.

-Solo vayan a disculparse y pueden irse- La rubia se cruzo de brazos y miro como los tres rodaban los ojos y se acercaban al castaño.

-Perdón por raptarte- Los tres dijeron a coro y se giraron para ver a Astrid quien asentía, señal de que todo estaba bien, por ahora.

-Bueno creo que debo llevarlos de regreso ¿no?- Esta vez hablo Patapez quien había sido el encargado de conducir el carruaje. 

-Yo me voy con ustedes.- Brutilda salió del interior de la cabaña y camino al lado de su hermano.

-¿Creí que te quedarías?- Astrid le pregunto y la doncella solo le guiño un ojo.

-Volveré mas tarde, tú tienes mucho que hablar, explicar y hacer con el joven de ojos verdes candente.- Las mejillas de Astrid se cubrieron de un color rojizo.

-Nosotros ya no….

-Descuida no debes dar explicaciones, además debemos conseguirle ropa, no me quejo de su vestuario pero debe ser incomodo viajar así.- La doncella se encogió de hombros y abordo el carruaje en donde los demás ya se habían instalado.

Despidiéndose de las personas que la ayudaron, soltó un suspiro antes de girarse y enfrentarse al joven.

-¿Quieres entrar?- Hipo miro como el sol comenzaba a salir, seguramente todos ya se estaban yendo a dormir en el Moulin Rouge, regreso a ver a Astrid y asintió. 

Ambos entraron a la caballa y se sentaron al lado del otro en el sofá de la sala, ninguno sabia como iniciar la conversación, Hipo dejo su taza en una mesa cerca y decidió empezar el.

-Descuida por el mal entendido, no estoy molesto, solo me asustaron un poco.- El castaño se rasco el cuello y bajo la mirada.

-Ese es el punto, no quería que pasaras un mal rato o te asustaras, se suponían que solo llevarían un mensaje y si no aceptabas, estaba bien, de verdad lamento su comportamiento, pero estoy segura que no querían lastimarte.- Astrid lo miro preocupada.

-Bueno… 

-¿Qué hicieron exactamente?- Hipo la miro e hizo una mueca.

-Dime.- La mirada de Astrid era seria.

-Atrajeron a Chimuelo con joyas- Desvió su mirada hacia su gato que estaba en otro sillón muy cómodamente.

-Patán- La rubia dijo por lo bajo.

-Y me pusieron un saco en la cabeza- Hipo cerro un ojo al ver como en el rostro de Astrid se formaba una sonrisa siniestra.

-Brutacio.- Los susurros de la joven apenas eran apreciados por su acompañante.

-Y me ataron las manos cuando puse resistencia- Inflo sus mejillas cuando termino de enumerar el mal servicio.

-Dagur- Los dientes de Astrid brillaban mientras que por su mente pasaban un sinfín de posibilidades de venganza contra esos tres.

-Pero solo eso, el trayecto fue tranquilo y dijeron que tú los habías envido, asi que supuse que tenias una buena razón.- La joven de ojos azules se tranquilizo antes de mirarlo.

-Claro que la tengo y te debo muchas explicaciones, las cuales te daré, pero eso no justifica su comportamiento hacia ti.- Sin pensarlo, la joven tomo las manos del castaño entre las suyas.

-De verdad estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.- El le sonrió y ella soltó un suspiro antes de continuar.

-Supongo que ahora debo explicarte el porqué lo hice.- El asintió para indicarle que continuara, ninguno se molesto en alejar las manos del otro, por lo que se quedaron en esa posición. –Sabes que estoy comprometida, pero que para nada es mi deseo casarme, es un matrimonio arreglado… planean matarme.

-¿Qué?- Hipo solo podía mirarla con asombro, sin creer lo que ella decía.

-Mi tutor y su hermano, mis padres dejaron a Viggo como un representante legal hasta que yo me casara, confiaban en el, pero no resulto ser lo que todos creían, el otro día lo escuche hablando con su hermano, su plan por el momento era obligarme a casarme y en el último momento ofrecerme mi libertad si renunciaba a todo lo que mis padres habían trabajado tan duro para conseguir- La rubia se tomo un momento antes de continuar. –La otra opción que estaban considerando es acabar conmigo.- Hipo no sabía cómo reaccionar y lo único que pudo hacer fue jalar a la rubia hacia él para abrazarla.

-Siento que tengas que pasar por todo esto.- Ella se alejo pero mostraba una gran sonrisa que lo desconcertó, cualquier damisela estaría llorando y nerviosa al saber que su vida estaba en peligro, pero la rubia en frente de él estaba segura, con una mirada determinada, por eso la admiraba, se mostraba fuerte e inalcanzable.

-No lo hagas, debido a eso cambie mis planes, por ahora debo permanecer con un perfil bajo y alejada de ellos, de hecho esta cabaña no es mía, por lo tanto un buen lugar para esconderse.- Astrid seguía sonriendo.

-¿Y ahora cuáles son tus planes?- El castaño pregunto al momento en que apretaba sus manos.

-¿Ahora? Ocultarme, seguir con vida hasta recuperar lo que es mío, tengo grandes personas que me apoyan, solo necesito tiempo, el cual se acortaría si seguía en esa casa.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con esto?- Hipo ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Tu?- Astrid tomo aire y lo miro a los ojos. –Saben de ti, una de sus opciones era que tú te unieras a ellos, si te negabas te usarían como moneda de cambio. –Hipo frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- El corazón del joven latía cada vez más rápido.

-Porque me importas y no permitiré que te lastimen.- Astrid mostro una mirada determinada mientras besaba una mano del joven, provocando un sonrojo de este.

-¿Por qué te importo?- Hipo creía estar en un sueño, el tenía miedo de lo que ella pudiera decir cambiara todo, pero también ansiaba que dijera lo que quería escuchar, lo que añoraba y con lo que fantaseaba.

-Todo lo que hablamos es verdad, me gustas, se que seguramente lo has escuchado de muchas personas debido a tu trabajo, incluso Brutilda me advirtió que no jugara con tus sentimientos, pero…- Una mano de la joven se poso en la mejilla de Hipo. –De verdad me importas, por eso lo de ser amigos, no quería presionarte, quiero que confíes en mi y por ello debo darte tu espacio, por eso pregunte si querías ser exclusivo, por eso te pedí que no tuviéramos mas sexo, quiero hacer las cosas bien, admito que al principio solo buscaba tus servicios, pero no puedo evitar que mi corazón se acelere cada vez que estoy contigo y…- La joven no pudo terminar su discurso ya que unos labios la habían silenciado, al separarse Hipo ahueco su rostro en sus manos.

-Te creo- Astrid soltó una risita.

-No puedes simplemente creerme así como así, debo demostrar que de verdad me importas, hacerte sentir seguro, importante, valioso y tal vez algún día me correspondas y así…- La joven otra vez se vio interrumpida por otro beso del chico.

-Deja de hacer eso.- La mejillas de Astrid estaban rojas por el acto del joven.

-Te diré algo, en todos los años trabajando en el Moulin Rouge nunca había besado a nadie, todos tienen sus reglas, unos no hablan de su vida, otros no lo hacen por atrás, algunos no miran a los ojos y bueno yo no beso.- Astrid lo miraba confundida. –Tú fuiste la primera ¿enserio crees que faltaría a un voto sagrado que tengo si no estuviera interesado en ti? Porque lo estoy.- Hipo tenía una sonrisa que no podía borrar de su rostro, mientras miraba a la rubia delante de él que se tocaba los labios.

-Entonces ¿tu si sientes algo por mi?- Astrid aun no salía de aquel trance, creyó que si quería algo más serio con aquel castaño que se había apoderado de su mente debía demostrar que no solo jugaría con él, sino que iba enserio.

-Acabo de decirte que rompí un voto de años solo contigo ¿y aun dudas?- Hipo alzo una ceja divertido.

-Noooo, bueno es que, no quiero decepcionarte.- Astrid bajo la mirada.

-¿Tu? ¿Decepcionarme a mí?- Hipo se llevo una mano a su estomago mientras su risa resonaba en las paredes de aquella cabaña.

-¿Pero qué?- Astrid lo miraba confundida.

-Por favor, yo soy el prostituto, si alguien no quiere decepcionar, ese soy yo, tu eres perfecta Milady.- El joven castaño beso su frente.

-Tú no tienes que probar nada- Ella recargo su frente contra la del chico.

-¿Entonces que pasa ahora?- Hipo pregunto cerrando los ojos.

-Pasa que no quiero dejarte a su alcance, quiero que escapes conmigo, irnos lejos de aquí.- La mano de la rubia encontró la del castaño. –Tú y yo.

-Yo.- Hipo levanto la mirada.- No puedo irme.

-¿Por qué no?- Astrid lo miro intrigada.

-Bueno quisiera, pero no puedo irme así, aunque lo dudes en el Moulin Rouge tengo personas que se preocupan por mí, e irme de esta manera.- El joven pensó en Branch, así como en Roxanne e incluso Kitty. 

-No lo dudo, solo me sorprende y entiendo que esto es repentino, entiendo si no quieres ir.- Hipo levanto la cabeza de inmediato.

-ES QUE SI QUIERO IR.- Ambos se miraban asombrados. –Si quiero ir, solo dame tiempo ¿sí? De arreglar mis asuntos, el Moulin Rouge pronto dejara de funcionar y entonces…- Astrid buscaba su mirada.

-¿Entonces?- Hipo le sonrió.

-Entonces seré tuyo.- Esta vez Astrid fue quien se lazo hacia el joven para besarlo.

La reunión que Viggo tenía programada había tenido éxito, estaba cerrando un gran negocio con un extranjero poderoso, Ryker había propuesto la reunión en el Moulin Rouge y le impresiono que su hermano tuviera la idea de que mientras cerraban el trato, buscaran al chico con el que jugaba Astrid para tener la ventaja, desgraciadamente el extraño extranjero dijo que estaba vetado del lugar debido a un mal entendido, pero que pronto uno de sus socios arreglaría ese asunto.

Así que habían ido a cenar a un lugar decente pero discreto, no querían llamar la atención, al retirarse el extranjero llamado Drago, tanto Viggo como Ryker se vieron envueltos en un silencio.

-Entonces ¿El trato esta hecho?- El hombre calvo pregunto mientras seguía bebiendo directo de la botella.

-Tranquilo hermanito, esta reunión fue para hablar sobre las negociaciones, llegamos a un acuerdo ahora solo faltan los papeles y la firma.- Viggo a diferencia de su hermano tenía solo una copa de la cual aun no bebía nada.

-Sabes he estado pensando…

-¿Tú piensas?- Ryker frunció las cejas ante aquel comentario pero continuo hablando.

-Lo digo en serio Viggo, ¿tenemos algún seguro sobre si algo le pasa a alguno de nosotros?- Ryker se acerco más a su hermano para susurrar. -He oído que Drago no es de confiar.

-Lo sé perfectamente.- Viggo se sentó derecho mientras observaba a su hermano. –Si algo llegara a pasarle a alguno de nosotros, bueno el que quede con vida se queda con todo.

-Siempre tan precavido ¿verdad Viggo?- Ryker sonrió mientras se alejaba.

-A diferencia de ti hermanito, yo si presto atención a mi entorno ¿Acaso creíste que no notaria el veneno en la copa?- El hombre delante de Viggo dejo de sonreír. 

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Viggo se sonrió divertido.

-Por favor no trates de negarlo, se que pusiste el veneno en mi copa, después de todo tu te ofreciste a ir por las bebidas para celebrar después de la partida de Drago, insistiendo en que apresurarías al camarero.

-Y eso fue lo que hice, ir por el camarero.

-Aun así no bebiste de una copa, solo de la botella.- Viggo alzo una ceja.

-Por favor Viggo estamos celebrando y solo quiero embriagarme como se debe, no tengo tiempo para tus formalidades.- Ryker seguía negando lo que su hermano decía.

-Bueno querido hermano, lo que tú no sabes es que el veneno que quieras utilizar en mi, fue directo a tu botella, después de todo cuando fuiste por el camarero la botella estaba abierta ¿o me equivoco?- La cara del hombre calvo palideció, dejo caer la botella que tenía en la mano y acaricio su garganta.

-No te atreverías.- Ryker maldijo el no haber soltado la botella en cuanto sintió un sabor raro y es que el hombre no le había dado importancia.

-Me atreví así como tú te atreviste a hacerme lo mismo, descuida hermanito cuidare muy bien de tu parte de los negocios.- Ambos hombres tenían miradas indiscretas que personas que se preguntaban qué pasaba entre los dos hombre.

-Maldito- Ryker se le fue encima, pero pronto sintió como su fuerza se iba desvaneciendo y se le dificultaba respirar.

-Por favor hermano, sin rencores en tu lecho de muerte.- Viggo sonrió, pero pronto la sonrisa se transformo en una mueca cuando sintió una punzada en su abdomen.

-Siempre confió en las armas.- Ryker soltó la daga y cayó hacia atrás mientras respiraba con dificultad y sus ojos se volteaban.

-Hijo de perra.- Viggo por su parte comenzó a toser sangre mientras trataba de hacer presión donde Ryker lo había apuñalado, el no podía terminar así, el no podía terminar ahí, necesitaba continuar con sus negocios, la herencia, los tratos, Astrid, sonrió amargamente al darse cuenta que la rubia seria libre y todo su trabajo había sido en vano.

Los gritos de personas alarmadas solo eran ecos para los dos hombres tirados en el piso de aquel establecimiento, algunas se apresuraron a ayudar pero ya era demasiado tarde para ambos, ninguno de los dos podría cumplir sus ambiciones.

Hipo se sentía en las nubes, si todo aquello era un sueño, entonces se negaba a despertar, la manta que lo cubría cayó al suelo, Astrid ahora se encontraba acostada en aquel sofá y el castaño encima de ella aun besándola, tal vez fue costumbre o el calor del momento, pero una mano del joven se coló por debajo del vestido recorriendo la pierna de la rubia hasta llegar a sus muslos…

-¿Cómo fue que terminamos así?- Astrid pregunto al castaño que se encontraba encima de ella.

-No lo sé, pero lo estoy disfrutando ¿tú no?- Hipo sonrió mientras se inclinaba para volver a besarla. 

La joven rubia solo pudo enredar sus dedos en aquella cabellera castaña y recorrer su espalda con su otra mano, mientras el joven abandonaba sus labios para ir por su cello dejando suaves besos hasta llegar a su pecho donde se detuvo. 

-Pero no quiero que te sientas obligado a aaaah…- Astrid dejo escapar un pequeño grito antes de mirar seriamente al chico.

-¿Qué?- El joven la miro inocentemente mientras las cejas de la joven se arrugaban.

-Tú sabes lo que hiciste.- Hipo solo sonrió antes de acercarse a los senos de la joven.

-¿Te refieres a esto?- Astrid se sobresalto cuando el volvió a lamber uno de sus senos y morder el pezón.

-Eso.- Ella solo se retorció en su lugar a la vez que el castaño se hincaba en el sofá, abriendo sus piernas.

-Es un placer ser el causante de tus gestos y reacciones ahora mismo.- Hipo le comento mientras sus manos recorrían las piernas de la chica y sin que ella lo notara puso ambas extremidades a cada lado, abrazando su cadera, las manos del castaño encontraron un nuevo lugar donde posarse, la cintura de la rubia. 

-Lo digo enserio, no tienes que hacer esto.- La manos de Astrid colgaban por encima de su cabeza.

-Para nada me siento obligado, por favor ya he roto mi voto contigo mas de no sé ¿Diez veces? La verdad perdí la cuenta después del quinto beso.- La rubia de ojos azules no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario. –Además me gusta estar aquí.- Lo ojos de la joven se abrieron cuando sintió al intruso en su interior, pero rápidamente su expresión cambio a una mas risueña.

El vestido y las demás prendas de Astrid yacían en el suelo de la caballa junto a la manta y el traje del joven que trabajaba en el Moulin Rouge, La joven rubia tendida en el sofá con las piernas abiertas y entre ellas el joven castaño, las manos del chico posadas a cada lado en las caderas de ella, su boca entretenida en la labor de morder y chupar los senos de la joven mientras los dedos de ella jugaban con la cabellera del chico, lo más notable era movimiento de sus caderas, no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que estaba pasando, con esa escena se encontró Brutilda al llegar de nuevo a la cabaña, con una sonrisa en su rostro hablo para hacer notar su presencia.

-Al menos hubieran usado la habitación para que no tuvieran interrupciones.- Ambos giraron la cabeza en su dirección, Astrid se llevo ambas manos a su rostro sonrojado mientras que en Hipo se notaba un pequeño gesto de molestia.

-Brutilda solo vete.- La voz de Astrid aunque avergonzada sonaba seria.

-Solo vine a traerle algo más decente a tu querido Zafiro, no pensé que en cuanto los dejara solos empezarían a hacerlo como conejos.- Con esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro la doncella se retiro cerrando la puerta.

-Tal vez deberíamos…- Astrid se sentó mientras trataba de alcanzar su ropa.

-No- Hipo se veía ciertamente algo frustrado.

-¿No?- La rubia alzo una ceja divertida.

-Es decir, no llegamos y no podemos quedarnos así, ella ya sabe que está pasando, no volverá a interrumpir.- Astrid se mordió el labio, miro la puerta y después al castaño.

-Sígueme.- Tomo la ropa que se encontraba en el piso y camino hacia una habitación seguida del castaño.

Cuando la doncella había interrumpido ya era tarde, el sol en cualquier momento se ocultaría de nuevo y eso le sorprendió, creyó que el tiempo en que había estado en el pueblo consiguiendo la ropa, hablando con conocidos e incluso pasando tiempo en la tienda de Patapez seria tiempo suficiente para que los tortolitos arreglaran las cosas, al parecer se equivoco, al menos tenia con que burlarse de su “ama” divertida se dirigió al joven robusto rubio.

-Hey, más vale que te pongas cómodo, tardaremos un rato antes de partir.- Brutilda se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada.

-Creí que los llevaría al siguiente pueblo cercano enseguida.- El chico bajo de la carreta.

-Bueno, aun no están listos.

-¿No se quedaran más tiempo verdad? Es decir no me importa prestarles la cabaña pero mi mama vendrá de visita el fin de semana.- Brutilda solo rodo los ojos.

-Relájate, dentro de un rato nos iremos.

Ahora en la privacidad de una habitación, Astrid había atado las muñecas del joven a la cabecera de la cama, ella se sentó encima de él mientras le daba un espectáculo al acariciar sus propios senos con una mano y con la otra sus dedos jugueteaban dentro de ella, todo para el placer visual de Hipo.

-Vas a matarme.- Hipo solo podía retorcerse, ansiando el poder tocar a la rubia delante de él, ahora entendía la frase “tan cerca y tan lejos”

-Tú solo disfruta.- El rostro de Astrid estaba adornado por una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro mientras giraba sus caderas, ya estaba encima de cierto órgano sensible para Hipo.

-Disfrutar seria que yo te estuviera tocando.- El castaño de verdad ansiaba poner sus manos encima de la belleza rubia.

-Siempre quise intentar esto contigo.

-¿Estaba en tus fantasías amarrarme así?

-Ya no es una fantasía, es una realidad.- La joven de ojos azules se inclino hacia delante, lentamente comenzó a besar el pecho del castaño hasta llegar al cuello y luego atacar sus labios.

Al separarse no hicieron falta palabras para transmitir lo que venía a continuación, Astrid lentamente se deslizo, hasta que estuvo llena, ambos comenzaron de nuevo con un baile que era muy conocido por ambos, las manos de Astrid se posaron encima del pecho del chico para tener algo de estabilidad, ambos jadeaban y dejaban que de sus bocas escaparan gemidos que inundaron la habitación, al acercarse al final Astrid pego su frente con la del castaño.

La liberación llego y con ello las caras sonrientes de la joven pareja, la rubia lo beso antes de desatarlo.

-Creo que ambos necesitamos un baño…

Brutilda esperaba afuera algo aburrida, miraba sus uñas sin interés mientras Patapez jugaba con el gato del chico que había aparecido de repente.

-No puedo imaginar cómo este pequeño amigo ataco tan ferozmente a esos tres.- El joven robusto siguió con su labor de acariciar al gato.

-Es sencillo, atacaron y el ataco, tú te muestras pacifico y por eso esta tan dócil- Una sonrisa se formo en la cara de la mujer. –Es eso o está esperando la oportunidad de atacarte, enterrando sus garras en tu piel mientras te retuerces de dolor y tus gritos son ignorados por el felino que se empeña cada vez más en su ataque, haciendo cortes más profundos y…

-BRUTILDA BASTA

-Solo estaba bromeando.- Patapez se alejo del felino, tal vez por precaución, ella estaba por volver a comenzar a molestarlo cuando la puerta se abrió, Astrid fue la primera en salir seguida del castaño.

-Ha habido un cambio de planes.- Astrid miro a Hipo quien la tomo de la mano y le sonrió. –Patapez por favor asegúrate de que regrese al Moulin Rouge.- Tanto Brutilda como Patapez la miraban extrañados.

-Entonces ¿no vamos a huir?- Brutilda se animo a preguntar.

-Por ahora no, solo mantendremos un perfil bajo.- Ninguno se atrevió a contradecir a la rubia.

-Bueno, sube te llevare de regreso y descuida esta vez no hay idiotas a bordo.

-Te veo luego Milady- Hipo hizo una reverencia y beso la mano de la joven, quien solo rodo los ojos y lo jalo de la camisa para darle un beso en los labios.

-¿Acaso creíste que te irías de aquí solo con un beso cortes?- Ambos sonrieron. -Si tu eres mío entonces yo también soy tuya.- Con esa última frase la rubia lo dejo ir.

El carruaje había emprendido el rumbo una vez más, mientras se perdía a la distancia, Astrid entrecerró los ojos al notar que algo se cruzaba con el carruaje y continuo su camino hacia la cabaña donde se encontraba, al irse acercando noto que se trataba de un caballo y Dagur venia en el, de repente su corazón se acelero, seguramente tenia noticas y ella esperaba que no fueran tan malas.

-Astrid querida tengo que hablar contigo.- Dagur bajo del caballo y se acerco a ella mientras la tomaba de las manos. –No quiero verme tan inhumano pero dado el comportamiento de esos dos esto solo se puede traducir de cierta forma.

-Dagur deja los rodeos y dime ¿Qué pasa?- En los ojos de Astrid se notaba la preocupación.

-Es que no sé por dónde empezar.

-¿Qué tal por el inicio?- Esta vez Brutilda interrumpió queriendo saber que había pasado, aunque en su interior rogaba que no se tratara de su hermano.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Dagur no tenia precio, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

-Tengo excelentes noticias…

Hipo le había pedido al joven llamado Patapez que lo dejara cerca de unos callejones que daban a una de las tantas ventanas del Moulin Rouge.

Ya era de noche y si sus cálculos no le fallaban el show estaba por empezar, motivo por el cual debía darse prisa, tal vez notaron que se fue y seguramente lo llenarían de preguntas que aun no estaba listo para responder.

Al llegar a su destino se despidió del chico y primero subió a Chimuelo para que el felino comenzara a escalar y alertarlo si veía a alguien, después el también comenzó a subir por la pared, escalando en las grietas del edificio hasta que pudiera llegar a una ventana y abrirla.

Estaba cerca de su habitación, solo debía llegar ahí, abrir la puerta y rogar que Jack o aun estuviera dormido o en las duchas, incluso ya tras el escenario pero esa última opción lo dudaba.

Caminaba de puntillas tratando de no hacer ruido, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su cuarto compartido cuando…  
-Hey Hipo, ¿aun no estás arreglado?- El castaño se giro lentamente para encontrarse con Eret, un rubí.

-Si bueno, me quede dormido, pero me arreglare rápido.

-Esto es raro ¿seguro que no pasa nada?- En cualquier otro momento Hipo hubiera agradecido la preocupación, pero ahora solo quería evitar a las personas.

-Si bueno es que yo…- Su salvación llego en forma de maullido. –CHIMUELO- Hipo se dirigió a la ventana donde el gato negro fingía haberse atorado. –Salí a buscarlo, no sabía donde se había metido, pero era de esperarse de este problemático.

-Ya te lo hemos dicho, ponle un cascabel- El felino gruño ofendido.

-No le gusta, además ya lo intente y el solo se lo quito, aun no sé como.- El castaño acaricio a su amigo que lo había salvado de dar una explicación estúpida.

-Bueno como sea, apresúrate, iniciaremos pronto.- Eret se despidió con la mano e Hipo respiro aliviado.  
Una vez más frente a su puerta y ahora sin interrupciones la abrió, pero no dio ni cinco pasos adentro cuando unas voces lo sobresaltaron.

-¿Ves? Te dije que estaba aquí, el siempre se levanta antes que yo.- Jack estaba arreglado y sonriente.

-Bueno, perdón por pensar que se había perdido.- La voz de Roxanne calmo al castaño.

-¿Qué pasa? Solo fui tras el gato problemático.

-Deja el instinto materno Roxanne y muévanse, sin el Diamante en las presentaciones tenemos que esforzarnos más.- Esta vez fue Kitty quien hablo para después alejarse del grupo.

-Perdón querido, pero como estabas retrasado pensé que te habías metido en problemas, no le digas a kitty pero tiene razón, tu solo estabas siendo el mismo de siempre y yo exagere.- Roxanne le dedico una dulce sonrisa mientras entraba en el cuarto y seleccionaba un atuendo para él.

-Seguramente se quedo dibujando rubias hasta tarde y después tuvo que ir tras el gato mañoso.- Chimuelo cansado de ser insultado se alejo de Jack no sin antes darle una mirada de desprecio e ir por su juguete donde lo había dejado por ultima vez.

Mientras los dos lo apresuraban y ayudaban a vestirse, en la mente del castaño solo había un pensamiento.

“No notaron que me fui”


	8. Luz y oscuridad

Se paseaba por su sección de Zafiros, sin nada que hacer realmente, él era exclusivo y su clienta no iría esa noche, pero claro, eso nadie lo sabía más que él.

El recuerdo del porque volvió a instalarse en su cabeza “Nadie noto que desapareció un día entero” no podía dejar de pensar en que hubiera pasado si la que estuvo detrás de aquel acto no hubiera sido la rubia ¿seguiría con vida? ¿Estaría de vuelta en el Moulin Rouge? ¿Alguien lo extrañaría?

Perdido en sus reflexiones no se dio cuenta de una presencia detrás de él, fue el tirón de su mano que lo saco de su trance, pero el tiempo para hacer algo al respecto no fue suficiente, lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba sentado en uno de los palcos y una joven estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, besándolo. 

Hipo se sorprendió al ver a su querida rubia delante de él, inconscientemente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y cuando se separaron él fue el primero en hablar.

-No es que me queje ¿pero ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que debías mantener perfil bajo.- Astrid solo sonreía, incapaz de ocultar su felicidad.

-No podía esperar para darte las buenas noticias.- Hipo alzo una ceja curioso.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- La joven rubia de ojos azules no podía dejar de sonreír y después de besar la frente del chico continuo.

-Pasa que en cuanto te fuiste me dieron una gran noticia, al parecer los planes volverán a cambiar.- Astrid movía su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras se mordía el labio.

-¿Paso algo malo?- Mil cosas pasaron por la mente de Hipo, todas eran malas, pero claro no sabría de que se trataba hasta que Astrid hablara.

-Bueno, para nosotros no es malo.- Astrid se encogió de hombros y se acercó más a su rostro.

-¿Entonces qué es?- El castaño trago saliva, nervioso por saber de qué se trataba.

-Tranquilo- Astrid noto el nerviosismo del chico y lo abrazo. –Viggo y Ryker están muertos- Un silencio se instaló entre los dos y la rubia aprovecho para continuar, se separó del castaño y lo miro a los ojos. –Soy libre.

-¿Qué?- La boca de Hipo estaba abierta por la sorpresa. -¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-Al parecer esos dos se mataron entre sí, Dagur me dio la noticia justo cuando abandonaste la cabaña, no podía esperar para decírtelo.

-¿Entonces esto es bueno?- Hipo la miro asombrado mientras sus manos la sostenían de la cintura.

-Sí, ya no hay necesidad de irse, Patapez y Dagur se encargaran de los trámites legales, y bueno tú puedes visitarme libremente como habías mencionado, ir a caminar, a comer y hacer otras cosas… de ya sabes… cosas de pareja.- El sonrojo en la cara de Astrid era evidente.

-¿Cosas de pareja?- El castaño de ojos verdes sonrió divertido. -¿Algo como esto?- Aun con esa sonrisa maliciosa se paró de su asiento con Astrid aun encima de él, ahora los papes estaban invertidos, Astrid sentada en el asiento y el entre sus piernas, una de sus manos fue directo debajo del vestido de la joven y al encontrar su destino empezó a deslizar la tela para que sus dedos acariciaran aquella entrada.

Astrid solo dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras se aferraba a los hombros del joven, al tener su cuello expuesto Hipo no desaprovecho la oportunidad de besarlo e incluso morderlo hasta dejar unas evidentes marcas, ya no tenía que ser cuidadoso, ella era libre, ya no tendría problemas, podía disfrutar de la rubia hasta donde ella le diera permiso.

-No me refería a esto.- La joven de ojos azules comenzó a reírse. –Aunque no me quejo.

Una vez más habían cedido a la pasión, la cabeza de Hipo descansaba cómodamente en los pechos de la rubia mientras esta jugaba con su cabello y acariciaba su espalda, ambos cuerpos entrelazados después de terminar con acto de amor.

-¿De nuevo estás haciendo las trenzas?- Hipo alzo su cabeza y se encontró con Astrid sonriéndole.

-Es una debilidad, me gusta tu cabello y tu espalda.- Para reafirmar su punto la joven acaricio la espalda del chico, teniendo cuidado cuando sus dedos se encontraban con alguna cicatriz.

-¿Qué pasa?- Hipo noto su trance y la mirada perdida de la joven.

-Nada, es solo que nunca había notado con detalle de tus cicatrices, me hace preguntar como las conseguiste y sin duda algo que muero por saber es ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Astrid miro a Hipo a los ojos y noto como estos decayeron con su comentario. –No es necesario que me lo digas si no quieres, como dije solo es curiosidad.- El castaño negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que… creo que si vamos a ir enserio es justo que te cuente un poco ¿no? Digo, se mas de ti que tú de mi.- La joven de ojos azules se inclinó y tomo el rostro de Hipo en sus manos y le dio un tierno beso.

-Solo si estás listo para contarlo, no te presionare.- Ella reanudo su tarea de jugar con el cabello mientras Hipo seguía pensando.

-Creo que es bueno que lo hable con alguien.- El alzo la mirada para verla directo a los ojos. -¿Recuerdas al tipo que golpeaste? Ya sabes el día en que pediste mi exclusividad– Astrid asintió para que el continuara. –Bueno, no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero el tipo me parecía familiar, como si lo conociera de algún lado.

-¿Lo conoces?- Astrid pregunto sin dejar de lado sus caricias.

-En su momento no quise darle importancia, eso y porque mi cerebro lo bloqueaba, pero si… lo conozco y en parte él tiene que ver con que este aquí.- Hipo inhalo y exhalo antes de continuar. –Ese sujeto se llama Drago.

Los recuerdos de Hipo comenzaron a fluir a una parte de su infancia que no quería recordar para nada y creyó que había superado, claramente estaba equivocado…  
Una mujer de cabello castaño arreglado en dos trenzas largas caminaba de un lado a otro mientras un pequeño Hipo de aproximadamente cinco años jugaba con un dragón de peluche, afuera se podía escuchar como dos hombres discutían.

-Tranquila Valka, Estoico se hará cargo.- La mujer miro al hombre que le hacía compañía con su pequeño mientras su esposo estaba afuera.

-Bocón es la tercera vez en el mes que viene, tengo un mal presentimiento.- El hombre de bigote rubio le restó importancia al asunto mientras le alcanzaba al pequeño Hipo su dragón que había tirado en su dirección.

-Estoico lo resolverá, ya sabes ese hombre quiere reclutar a la aldea para armar una especie de ejército, pero no lo haremos, el tipo entrara en razón o se fastidiara y se irá.- Bocón comento mientras se asomaba por la ventana. –Pero por si acaso ¿tienes todo listo?- La mujer asintió con pesar, las visitas del tal Drago habían sido tan frecuentes e inquietantes que el esposo de la mujer había ideado un plan de escape por si las cosas se ponían feas.

-Solo espero que eso no sea necesario.- Valka se dirigió a una silla donde se encontraba una bolsa con artículos esenciales, la cual colgó alrededor de ella.

-Tienes que estar tranquila, o Hipo se asustara.- El niño frunció el ceño ante el hombre.

-No estoy asustado.- El pequeño se puso de pie y camino más cerca de la ventana, donde podría ver mejor a su padre.

-Hipo, querido aléjate de ahí.- Valka negó con la cabeza, mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño para retirarlo.

-¿Mami?- El pequeño pregunto inocentemente.

-¿Si cielo?- La mujer castaña solo veía a su hijo que tenía la mirada fija hacia afuera.

-¿Qué le hace ese hombre a mi papá?- La mujer miro por la ventana y se horrorizo cuando vio la imagen delante de ella.

Estoico… su esposo… aquel hombre alto y grande que parecía invencible, cayó de rodillas en la tierra mientras una lanza era empujada cada vez más hacia su pecho, solo cuando estuvo en el suelo su atacante retiro el arma que ahora está cubierta de sangre mientras una sonrisa siniestra se formaba en su rostro, la mirada del hombre pronto se fijó en la dirección de Valka y su hijo, con un grito de guerra el hombre los señalo con su lanza, Valka ahogo su grito de terror y tomo a su pequeño en brazos que se encontraba en silencio y una cara sin emociones, pero de sus pequeños ojos corrían gruesas lágrimas.

-Bocón tenemos que salir de aquí.- El hombre ya había visto la escena cuando noto que madre e hijo no se movían, entendía perfectamente cómo debía proceder.

-Por la puerta trasera.- Los tres salieron de la casa, escabulléndose en el bosque, ninguno miro hacia atrás, pero pronto tuvieron que hacerlo porque el hombre de rastas negras había enviado a alguien detrás de ellos.

Una cadena se enredó en los pies de Valka haciéndola caer en el suelo, pronto un encapuchado se apresuró a arrastrarla para evitar que escapara, más sin embargo de un costado salió Bocón quien tecleo al extraño haciendo que la capucha se cayera, revelando un rostro moreno, de cabello y barba negra, con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho.

-BOCON.- Valka logro desenredarse y estaba por ayudar a la mano derecha de su esposo y también su amigo.

-VETE, CORRE VAL, PROTEGE A HIPO.- ambos hombres seguían rodando en el suelo, en una lucha, uno queriendo escapar y el otro reteniéndolo. 

-No me detendrás por mucho tiempo.- El hombre hablo mientras intentaba una vez más zafarse del agarre de Bocón.

-Lo sé, pero hice una promesa a un amigo y solo la estoy cumpliendo.- El hombre de bigote rubio sabía que no aguantaría para siempre, pero tenía que hacerlo lo suficiente para que Valka escapara.

-Nadie se opone a Drago y quienes lo intentan terminan muertos así como su jefe.- El sujeto pateo al Bocón pero aun así este se negaba a soltarlo.

-Nuestra aldea era un lugar tranquilo hasta que ese loco se apareció.- El extraño saco un cuchillo que guardaba en una de sus botas y de un rápido movimiento hizo un corte en la garganta de Bocón para después patearlo, se puso de pie inmediatamente y recogió su cadena, dejando atrás el cuerpo de quien había intentado proteger a la mujer y el niño.

Valka había corrido hasta llegar al camino por el que las carretas de los comerciantes solían pasar, miro a ambos lados hasta que a la distancia noto una que se acercaba, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración se escondió entre los árboles, cuando el transporte había recorrido un buen tramo, ella volvió a correr, frunció el ceño cuando se encontraba cerca, con una mano abrazaba a su pequeño y con la otra trataba de alcanzar un lado de la carreta, como pudo logro su objetivo y de un salto logro entrar, pero aún no podía cantar victoria.

-Hipo.- Valka tomo la cara del niño entre sus manos. –Necesito que te quedes muy callado ¿de acuerdo?- La voz de Valka eran solo susurros y con eso el pequeño entendió que no podía hacer ruido, así que solo asintió.

La mujer le sonrió y comenzó a esconderlo entre la paja y otras cosas que transportaba la carreta, para después ella hacer lo mismo.

El extraño que Drago había enviado llego al camino, pero su frustración creció cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nada ni nadie, solo una carreta que cada vez se alejaba, ajeno a que tanto la mujer como el pequeño si lo podían ver entre la paja, el hombre dirigió su atención al transporte que se alejaba, estaba dispuesto a seguirlo cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Asumo que fallaste Krogan.- El hombre se estremeció y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al dueño de la voz.

-Lo siento Drago.- El hombre llamado Krogan hizo una reverencia ante el gran hombre de cabello negro.

-No me interesan tus patéticas disculpas, creí que eras bueno eliminando “herederos”.- Krogan aparto la mirada.

-No volverá a pasar.- Drago solo lo miro sin emoción alguna.

-Mas te vale que así sea, el jefe de esa aldea ha caído, el caos pronto se apoderara de ellos, el único problema hubiera sido el heredero y su madre, pero huyeron como los cobardes que son.- Drago se dirigió de nuevo a la aldea que acababa de conquistar. –Reúne a algunos hombres, ya sabes que hacer, se unen a mi o mueren.

El día pronto se transformó en noche, Hipo yacía dormido en los brazos de su madre, Valka estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y en el dolor de haber perdido a su esposo, su amigo, su hogar, pero tenía que ser fuerte por el pequeño en sus brazos, tan metida estaba reflexionando que no noto cuando la carreta se detuvo, fue solo cuando un hombre apareció ante ella, el cual lucia sorprendido.

-Vaya no recuerdo haber tenido en mi inventario a una bella dama.- El hombre miro a los brazos de Valka. –Ni mucho menos a un niño.

-Lo siento señor.- La mujer castaña se aferro más a su hijo mientras salía de la carreta, tensa por si este sujeto también representaría un peligro.

-Sabe señora, si me hubiera pedido un aventón con gusto se lo habría dado, no me molesta ayudar.- Valka no podía darse el lujo de confiar ciegamente en las personas ahora.

-No era mi intención causarle una molestia señor…

-Alvin, me llamo Alvin ¿y usted?- La mujer lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

-Valkyria.- El hombre de cabello negro se rasco su gran barba.

-Sí que es un nombre raro, pero bueno ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar? Bueno baje de ahí, no estoy molesto ni nada, es libre de irse con tranquilidad.- Valka asintió y bajo del lugar.

-Una vez más lamento las molestias.- La mujer buscaba entre sus pertenencias una moneda que sirviera como pago. –Tome.- Alvin alzo una ceja y se negó.

-Por supuesto que no lo acepto, claro que podría usarla en apuestas, pero por lo que veo usted es madre y la necesitara más, sus razones tendrá para haber invadido mi carrera.- El hombre sonrió débilmente antes de bajar las cosas de su carreta.

-Muchas gracias señor Alvin.

-No es la gran cosa, pero si necesita un lugar para pasar la noche cerca de aquí hay un hostal, no cobran tan caro y le servirá descansar de un largo viaje, después de todo, una carreta no es cómoda.- Valka sonrió y después de dar las gracias una vez más se dirigió a su nuevo destino.

El hombre llamado Alvin había tenido razón, el cuarto en el que se encontraba era pequeño, pero por ahora esto era suficiente para ella y su hijo.

Al estar sola cayó en cuenta de todo lo que había pasado, esa mañana había iniciado como muchas otras, su esposo abrazándola y diciéndole que la amaba, Bocón criticando su comida en el desayuno, Hipo jugando tranquilamente, todo era perfecto, pero la tempestad llego con Drago, una voz llamo su atención.

-Mamá ¿estás llorando?- Hipo había despertado y ahora el pequeño la miraba preocupado, Valka llevo una mano a sus rostro y fue entonces que noto las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, rápidamente las limpio y trato de poner su mejor sonrisa.

-Hipo… mi niño, debemos hablar.- Para ser todavía muy pequeño Hipo era muy inteligente, aun sabiendo eso le sorprendió lo que su hijo dijo.

-Papá no va a volver ¿verdad?- Ella miro a su pequeño que luchaba por no llorar.

-No, papá no vendrá Hipo, pero lo importante ahora es que tú y yo estamos bien.- Valka se acercó a Hipo y lo envolvió en sus brazos. –Yo no permitiré que nada te pase ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero ¿Y si te atrapa como a Bocón?- Era evidente la preocupación en la voz del niño.

-Eso no pasara, tu yo estaremos bien, sabes te daré algo.- Valka busco entre la bolsa que llevaba un medallón de plata con un grabado algo peculiar. –Este medallón tu padre me lo dio cuando se comprometió conmigo y es tradición que tú se lo des a la persona con la que compartas tu vida.- El pequeño miro aquel objeto que su madre ponía alrededor de su cuello. -¿Recuerdas la canción que cantaba con papá?- Hipo solo asintió. -¿Quieres que la cante?- Otro asentimiento de la cabeza del niño fue todo lo que Valka necesito para cargarlo hacia la cama y acostarse con él mientras comenzaba a cantar, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar. –Por bravo mar navegare, ahogarme yo no temo y sorteare la tempestad si eres para mi, ni ardiente sol, ni frio atroz, me hará dejar mi viaje, si me prometes corazón…- En esa parte Valka hizo un gran esfuerzo por contener su dolor y mejor acaricio el cabello de su hijo. –Amarme por la eternidad, mi buen amor, tan dulce y leal me asombran tus palabras, no quiero una empresa audaz es bastante si me abrazas…- Valka miro a su hijo que una vez más se había quedado dormido y esta vez incapaz de seguir cantando solo tarareo la canción.

-Hipo orden para la mesa cuatro- Alvin grito desde un extremo de la taberna.

-Ya voy.- Un Hipo de catorce años se encontraba trabajando en aquel lugar por ahora de mesero, y es que la verdad era que el chico hacía de todo, desde limpiar, arreglar un desperfecto, llevar ordenes, en fin lo que sea que le ayudara a pagar los medicamentos de su madre que hace poco había caído enferma.

-¿Y cómo está tu madre hijo?- Hipo miro a su jefe que anteriormente había sido de su madre pero ahora él ocupaba su lugar.

-Igual que siempre, pero tiene cita la semana que viene.- Alvin asintió al muchacho que se esforzaba por cuidar de su madre.

-Dale mis saludos y que espero que se recupere pronto.- Hipo asintió para después continuar con sus deberes.

El tiempo paso, pero las cosas no mejoraron, Alvin perdió su negocio por la adicción a las apuestas, al final mordió más de lo que podía tragar, motivo por el cual perdió su trabajo, pero de nada hubiera servido conservarlo, ya que su madre había empeorado y lo inevitable sucedió.

Ahora con quince años vagaba por las calles, buscando un trabajo para sobrevivir, pero siempre recibía una negativa, iba pateando una piedra, pensando en cómo solucionar su situación cuando llego a un callejón, en el cual escucho un ruido que lo tomo por sorpresa, él siempre había sido curioso, motivo por el cual fue a investigar, y se sorprendió al encontrar un gato negro de ojos verdes atorado entre unos contenedores y cajas.

-Vamos pequeño, no te hare daño.- El felino le gruño mientras su pelo se erizaba. –Solo voy a sacarte de ahí, así que no me ataques ¿de acuerdo?- Fiel a su palabra Hipo ayudo al felino que después comenzó a seguirlo. -¿También estas solo?- El gato solo maulló –Bueno yo también, ¿te parece si nos hacemos compañía?- El gato pareció apreciar la idea ya que se restregaba contra la pierna del chico. –Necesitas un nombre.- El felino ladeo su cabeza y abrió la boca, fue entonces que Hipo noto que le faltaba uno de sus dientes. -¿Te parece chimuelo?- Como el gato no puso objeción ese nombre se quedo, después de todo era lindo tener algo de compañía luego de un tiempo de soledad.

Un día mientras Hipo seguía en su búsqueda de trabajo su ahora amigo felino estaba más entretenido mirando un gran pescado, ante una negativa mas el chico castaño se marcho, seguido del felino que ahora en su boca llevaba un premio.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Hipo se alarmo al notar el botín que su gato había reclamado. -¿Nadie te vio?- Chimuelo solo parpadeo. –Sabes, creo que ya sé cómo podemos sobrevivir.  
Hipo habría preferido tener un trabajo honesto antes de dedicarse a robar, pero en su defensa él y Chimuelo solo tomaban lo esencial para vivir, en uno de sus tantos atracos bien planeados, Hipo se vio descubierto por un hombre.

-Creo que eso no es tuyo.- Hipo se congelo al notar como el hombre vestido de manera extraña lo miraba de arriba abajo.

-Bueno, no es como si tomara algo valioso, solo lo necesario para mantenerme con vida.- Chimuelo al notar la llegada del extraño decidió mantenerse oculto.

-¿Has pensado en conseguir un trabajo?- El chico castaño se rio amargamente.

-Tenia uno, el negocio quebró, intente conseguir otro pero siempre recibo un no por respuesta.- El castaño se cruzo de brazos.

-Bueno ¿Qué sabes hacer?

-¿Por qué tan interesado?- Si algo le había enseñado su madre era que la confianza se ganaba y que siempre tuviera cuidado con extraños ya que no todos serian buenas personas.

-Me disculpo muchacho, mi nombre es Cardo, pero me conocen mejor por Brillastel, ya sabes apellido de familia, mi hijo Dennis también será conocido por Brillastel ¿Y tu nombre?.- El sujeto lo miraba sonriente.

-Hipo.- El joven contesto a secas.

-Bueno Hipo, ¿qué puedes hacer?- El castaño lo pensó mejor esta vez.

-Básicamente tareas del hogar y trabajo pesado, ya sabe barrer, limpiar, cargar cajas, ordenar estantes, llevar órdenes de comida a las personas, hacer recados y mandados.- Hipo enumeraba con sus dedos las cosas que había aprendido en la taberna de Alvin.

-Wow, no entiendo como un joven con tanta experiencia no consigue un trabajo, sin duda los del problema son las personas no tu.- Ese comentario hizo sentir bien al chico de quince años.

-Gracias señor Brillastel

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece trabajar para mí? Necesito una mano extra que me ayude con las cosas que tú sabes hacer, te daré hospedaje y comida, advierto que la paga no es mucha pero al menos techo y comida no te hará falta.- Hipo lo pensó un momento, tal vez la suerte estaba de su lado, luego de tanto tiempo buscando una oportunidad, una había llegado a él.

-Solo déjeme buscar unas cosas.- Ante la mirada del hombre Hipo se sintió obligado a añadir. –Estas si son mías, lo poco que me queda.- Brillastel asintió e Hipo se dirigió a un callejón, donde entre algunos escombros tenía una bolsa con algunas pertenencias.

Chimuelo se acercó a su amigo y ladeo su cabeza.

-No dejes que te vean, mantente cerca, encontrare una forma de que entres ¿de acuerdo?- Chimuelo solo maulló y en cuanto Hipo salió, el felino sigilosamente lo siguió. –Bien tengo todo.

-Esplendido, vamos Hipo, primero que nada deberás bañarte y comer un poco mientras te muestro el lugar, mañana iniciaras labores.- El hombre que ahora le parecía amable le seguía explicando cosas de lo que debería hacer, fue ese día que Hipo llego al Moulin Rouge.

-Después de trabajar un tiempo como carbón, me di cuenta que se ganaba más como bueno ya sabes alguna otra joya de mayor rango.- Hipo termino de contar su historia y en ningún momento Astrid detuvo sus caricias.

-A veces las personas son muy egoístas, pero no importa el pasado, sino como vivirás tu futuro.- La rubia volvió a tomar su rostro entre sus manos. –Y yo quiero uno contigo.

Ambos estaban por compartir un beso muy significativo por el momento, pero el ambiente se vio interrumpido cuando Nube se asomó y dijo la frase que siempre decía a los clientes.

-La hora término.- Hipo solo cerró los ojos mientras contestaba.

-Entendido Nube.- Astrid parecía avergonzada, ya que su cara estaba roja y trataba de tapar su desnudes con Hipo.

Nube salió del lugar y fue a cumplir con su deber en esa sección.

-Bueno entonces creo que es hora de irme.- Con pesar Astrid trato de enderezarse pero Hipo se lo impedía.

-Solo un rato más.- A la rubia le causo ternura aquel acto.

-Hipo, me echaran de aquí si no me voy, por favor, de aquí en adelante tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo.- El castaño se resignó y dejo que la joven se vistiera.

-Entonces ¿mañana vendrás? Es decir ¿en la noche?- Astrid le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Estaba pensando en dejarte descansar todo el día de mañana, para que así pasado podamos dar un recorrido de día, ¿te parece?- El castaño lo pensó un momento antes de asentir. –Ese es mi Zafiro.- Astrid volvió a besar su mejilla para después salir del lugar ante la mirada de Nube, que al verla irse se acercó a Hipo quien se estaba acomodando su atuendo.

-Oye, ¿tu voto de no besar sigue en pie verdad?- El castaño le prestó atención a Nube tratando de no exponerse.

-Si claro, siempre ha estado y estará.- No quería mentir pero Nube era muy comunicativo, prefería hablar primero con Branch y después con Roxanne e incluso Kitty, después de que ellos supieran su situación le daba igual si el chisme se corría.

-Entonces qué bueno que llegue a tiempo, porque la rubia sí que planeaba besuquearte.- Nube se rio por su comentario y le palmeo la espalda al castaño para después retirarse.

-Si claro, me salvaste.- Hipo frunció el ceño al recordar que por culpa del Carbón se había quedado sin beso de buenas noches.


	9. Confianza herida

Dagur cabalgaba hacia el Moulin Rouge por dos cosas, uno era un recado de Astrid y lo otro, bueno era asunto suyo, sonrió cuando llego al lugar y bajo de su corcel, al entrar al establecimiento pidió ver a Hipo, claro que no estaba tan concurrido porque era de día, pero a la persona con la que se dirigió ya lo concia y sabia porque iba a veces a esas horas, aunque si le desconcertó que pidiera ver al castaño en vez de la zafiro habitual.

-¿Por qué quieres ver a Hipo?- Hunk tenía un horario un poco diferente ya que él y los demás carbones tenían que encargarse de la limpieza, algunas compras y en el caso de él, pues de cocinar.

-Vamos, claro que vine a ver a Mala bu, pero tengo un recado de su emm ¿cliente? Ayúdame amigo, Astrid me matara si no le doy el mensaje al chico.- El hombre robusto acepto esa explicación y fue en busca del joven.- Hipo ya estaba vestido como si esperará que alguien fuera a verlo, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se desvaneció al ver al hombre de cabello rojizo.

-Uh ¿pasa algo?- Ante la pregunta del castaño Dagur inclino la cabeza hacia Hunk para que le diera privacidad con Hipo.

-Oye, ya sé que la esperabas pero en realidad está muy ocupada, ella misma quería venir a avisarte pero me ofrecí en su lugar, supongo que estas al pendiente de Viggo y Ryker.- Hipo asintió.

-Ella me conto lo que paso.- Dagur sonrió.

-Bueno, ella ha estado tan feliz y llena de alegría desde entonces, al fin es libre, pero parte de esas emociones eres tú- Ante esas palabras el castaño ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Por mi?- Dagur sonrió más ampliamente y lo abrazo por los hombros.

-Hermano si vieras la estúpida sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro jajajaja no se puede borrar con nada, no digas que yo te lo dije pero creo que necesitas que te suban el ánimo.- Dagur se inclino al oído del chico y comenzó a susurrar. –Está preparando una sorpresa para ti.- Tras decir aquello se alejo. –Dice que todo debe ser perfecto para ti.- Hipo se sonrojo al pensar en que Astrid se preocupaba por él.

-¿En serio?- El castaño entrecerró los ojos.

-No lo dudes ni por un momento, por cierto te mando algo.- El hombre de cabello rojizo saco de entre su chaqueta un cuaderno de cuero negro y un juego de lápices. –Dijo que te diera esto, eso es todo.- Hipo asintió y tomo el regalo.

-Dale las gracias de mi parte y también a ti por venir a avisarme.- Ahora el joven se encontraba sonriendo igual o incluso más que cuando se encontró con él.

-Yo se lo hare saber, además se los debía por el mal entendido del secuestro y eso.- Dagur se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza, Hipo solo sonrió antes de asentir y marcharse a su habitación.

Cuando Hipo se fue, Dagur se asomo a la cocina sin importarle que esta fuera un área restringida para él, al instante Hunk le hablo.

-Estaba por llevarle su comida ¿quieres hacerlo tú?- El hombre asintió y tomo la bandeja que el cocinero le daba.

Las habitaciones de los demás trabajadores estaban en una sección, pero en otra alejada y más tranquila había una zafiro apartada del resto, el repentino cambio se debió a que “contrajo un resfriado” y no querían exponer a los demás, pero muy pocos o casi nadie sabía el verdadero porque. Dagur entro sin tocar la puerta y una mujer de cabello rubio corto y ojos verdes aparto el libro que estaba leyendo de su rostro.

-Mala bu es hora de comer- La mujer solo sonrió antes de enderezarse en la cama dejando al descubierto su muy abultado vientre.

-Hace tiempo que no me visitabas, creí que te habías olvidado de mi.- La mujer llamada Mala acaricio su barriga mientras el hombre se acercaba a ella.

-¿olvidarme de ti? Nunca reina mía, es solo que tuve que resolver unos asuntos.- Dagur dejo la bandeja a un lado de la mesa y se concentro en la mujer.

-Tienes razón, si te hubieras marchado yo misma me encargaría de encontrarte y hacerte pagar.- El hombre en vez de sentir miedo o alterarse simplemente sonrió como un idiota enamorado.

-Amo cuando me amenazas de esa forma.- Mala solo sonrió ante el hombre que se inclinaba.

-No.- Ella puso un dedo sobre los labios del hombre que frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tú sabes lo que hiciste.

-Mala buuuuu, ¿Por qué me privas de tus hermosos labios y tus dulces besos llenos de pasión?- Dagur se quejaba mientras ponía ojos de cachorro.

-Es un castigo por tardar tanto.- La mujer de cabello corto se cruzo de brazos.

-Pero mi reinaaaaaa

-Tendrás que hacer algo verdaderamente grande y significativo para que te perdone.- Mala cerró los ojos y volteo la cara. 

-Te refieres a algo como… ¿llevarte a vivir conmigo de una vez?- La mujer abrió un ojo y después el otro mientras regresaba a ver a Dagur.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Mala llevo sus manos a su regazo mientras la seriedad se apoderaba de su rostro.

-Digo que al fin soy libre de los negocios turbios de Viggo, el hombre y su hermano murieron, al parecer la ambición de ambos fue demasiada que terminaron aniquilándose entre sí.- Dagur aun recordaba cómo se había enterado, ya que después de la reunión con el extraño extranjero el tenia cita con ese par para arreglar el papeleo, vaya sorpresa que se llevo cuando le informaron que el señor Grimborn no se presentaría porque había muerto.

-Dagur más vale que esta no sea una de tus estúpidas bromas.- El hombre tomo las manos de su amada entre las de él y la miro a los ojos.

-Nada de eso mi vida, al fin puedes venir conmigo, sin el riesgo de que te pase algo, ya no hay nada ni nadie que te pueda dañar, podrás conocer a mi hermana, ir conmigo a nuestra casa, ser la señora del lugar, mi esposa, una grandiosa madre.- Dagur beso el vientre de la mujer que luchaba por contener las lagrimas.

-¿En serio?- Ella no podía creer esas palabras.

-Completamente, de hecho Heather está emocionada desde que le dije que seria tía y ha estado arreglando la habitación para nuestro hijo o hija, ella me ha ayudado a soportar el estar lejos de ti y ahora la podrás conocer, se que se llevaran bien.- Dagur no pudo seguir hablando aunque quisiera ya que unos labios conectaron con los suyos, al separarse del beso Mala solo le sonrió.

-Gracias por hacer que crea en el amor.- Dagur sonrió y beso la mano de la mujer.

-Gracias a ti por confiar en este desquiciado, pero bueno será mejor que comas, hoy hablare con Brillastel para sacarte de aquí lo antes posible, también quiero que conozcas a Astrid, es una buena amiga y ella le pasó lo mismo que a nosotros con uno de tus compañeros.- Mala inclino la cabeza mientras el hombre tomaba el plato para darle de comer.

-¿Igual que nosotros?- Mala abrió la boca cuando el hombre de cabello rojizo acerco la cuchara.

-Sí, bueno la cautivo un Zafiro igualmente, Hipo se llama.- Mala tomo un momento para buscar en su mente al nombrado y al saber de quién se trataba solo asintió.

-Espero que sean felices

-Yo también lo espero Mala bu.- Dagur continuo dando de comer a su amada y conversaron de otras cosas.

Como había prometido el hombre de cabello rojizo hablo con Brillastel sobre dejar ir a Mala, después de todo el pagaba para que la trataran bien y su embarazo fuera lo más discreto posible, el dueño del Moulin Rouge no encontró objeción alguna, de todos modos si los tratos con la princesa seguían bien el lugar pronto tendría un gran cambio, así que el plazo para que Mala pudiera irse fue de una semana, tiempo suficiente para que Dagur hiciera preparativos de todo tipo, ya que dentro de un mes seria padre y necesitaba tener la casa acondicionada y a todo el personal informado, además de unas cuantas sorpresas para su futura esposa y madre de su hijo.

Hipo estaba de mejor ánimo la noche siguiente, ya no se preocupaba tanto, el Moulin Rouge estaba progresando para hacer el gran cambio, estaba más que feliz, pero algo que lo seguía preocupando era Branch. 

El castaño quería contarle todo a su amigo pero el Diamante aun permanecía en cama por el incidente del corsee, hizo una mueca al recordar que parte de eso era su culpa, desde ese día no lo había visto y una parte de él lo evitaba, se sentía culpable, además de que tenía miedo de que Branch estuviera enojado con él, y no por el hecho de cumplir su petición, sino que a consecuencia de eso perdió algo que era muy preciado para él, toda su colección de corsees, lo que Hipo temía era ser el blanco de un ataque de diva de su amigo, después de todo Branch había estado bajo mucha presión lo que provocaría que se desquitara con el primero que sintiera era digno de su mal humor y el era un candidato propenso a sufrir tal trato, aun con todo eso en mente el castaño tomo la decisión de no postergar lo inevitable, seria sincero con él y aceptaría el regaño porque… su mejor amigo no podía estar enojado con el por mucho tiempo ¿verdad?

Hipo estaba por dar un último recorrido a su sección antes de retirarse pero entonces noto como un hombre de tez morena se acercaba a Nube, a Hipo se le hacía familiar así que sigilosamente fue a su dirección y se escondió cerca, pudo ver como Branch tropezaba con el tipo y después de intercambiar algunas palabras su amigo siguió su camino.

Ahora Nube llevaba al tipo a la oficina de Brillastel, sabia no debería estar haciendo aquello, pero había algo en aquel hombre que lo inquietaba, se le hacía familiar pero no lograba recordar de donde.

El sujeto se quedo esperando afuera mientras Nube iba por el dueño del Moulin Rouge, cuando Brillastel llego ambos entraron a la oficina y comenzó la charla, Hipo vio a Nube alejarse para después mirar a todos lados, como no había nadie pego su oreja a la puerta para escuchar algo.

-Buenas noches mi señor, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?-. Brillastel pregunto muy cordialmente mientras recargaba sus codos en el escritorio.

-En realidad vengo en representación de mi señor.- El sujeto miro seriamente a Brillastel.

-Bueno entonces ¿Para quién trabaja? Señor…- Brillastel se inclino hacia delante.

-Krogan, mi nombre es Krogan y estoy hablando en nombre de Drago Bludvist.- Del otro lado de la puerta Hipo se tenso, el conocía a Drago como el asesino de su padre y a Krogan como el sujeto que intento acabar con él y su madre.

Al castaño de repente sintió que le faltaba el aire, pero necesitaba saber porque Krogan estaba ahí.

-Bueno ¿en qué podemos ayudar al señor Bludvist?- Brillastel trataba de sonar casual y confiado pero la verdad el tipo le estaba dando mala espina, sospechaba quien era Drago, solo esperaba que fuera una coincidencia de nombre ya que nunca se menciono un apellido la noche en que Hipo paso un susto.

-Un Zafiro, castaño, delgado, ojos verdes, algunas pecas en su rostro- Krogan describió al chico que le había negado algo a Drago.

Hipo no siguió escuchando la conversación porque salió corriendo de ahí para ir a esconderse, por primera vez después de tantos años volvía a sentir miedo, miedo a que por culpa de ese hombre nuevamente perdiera un futuro brillante y feliz.

De vuelta a la oficina con Brillastel y Krogan, no hacía falta decir que el dueño del Moulin Rouge estaba más que disgustado.

-Lo siento pero el hombre para quien trabaja está vetado del lugar por tratar de forzar a uno de los nuestros.- La mirada del hombre era severa, Krogan solo sonrió.

-Usted no entiende, no es una petición, es una orden, lo que Drago quiere, Drago lo obtiene.- Krogan se puso de pie.

-Pues me temo que esta vez no obtendrá lo que quiere, mi respuesta sigue siendo no.- Brillastel también se puso de pie y miraba desafiante al hombre frente a él.

-¿Entonces será por las malas?- Una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en el rostro de Krogan.

-Me temo que le pediré que se marche, usted y mucho menos su “señor” son bienvenidos aquí.- Brillastel señalo la puerta para que el hombre entendiera el mensaje y saliera.

-LO QUE DRAGO QUIERE DRAGO LO OBTIENE.- Brillastel estaba asustado ya que Krogan había sacado un arma y se veía más que dispuesto a atacarlo, inesperadamente la puerta se abrió y entraron Kitty y Shiro para controlar la situación.

Hipo estaba en su cuarto, sentado en un rincón abrazando a su gato para calmarse cuando Jack abrió la puerta, el se sobresalto del susto pero al ver que solo se trataba de su compañero se tranquilizo.

-¿Qué haces ahí? Sabes que mejor olvídalo, vamos hay reunión, paso algo y nos quieren a todos.- Hipo lo siguió sin protestar, no sin antes dejar a Chimuelo en el suelo, esas reuniones de emergencia nunca eran buenas.

Al llegar al destino acompañado de Jack Hipo noto que Krogan estaba atado y sometido, miro asombrado la escena, sin embargo la voz de Shiro lo trajo a la realidad.

-¿Alguien reconoce a este hombre?– Ninguno de sus compañeros dijo nada, era comprensible, el debería hablar pero su voz le estaba fallando.

-Él es Krogan, un sicario.- Brillastel tomo la palabra y continúo. –Parece que vino a conseguir algo que su jefe quería y no pudo tener, un asunto pendiente.- Al decir esa últimas palabras lo miro fijamente e hipo solo pudo tragar saliva. 

-¡Yo lo reclamo!- Esta vez un hombre que conocía como cliente frecuente de Shiro se gano la atención de todos. –Ese hombre es buscado en muchos condados por diversos delitos, como oficial de policía me encargare que la justicia caiga sobre él.- Hipo suspiro aliviado, agradecía a Shiro y sus contactos.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste?– Shiro le pregunto al oficial.

Muy pocos fueron quienes escucharon las palabras que el oficial contesto ya que había susurrado a Shiro, encontrando su voz el castaño por fin pregunto.

-Entonces… ¿Ese tipo venia por mí?- Hipo trataba de calmarse, el estaría bien, había muchas personas en el lugar, el tipo estaba amarrado, miro a Brillastel quien asintió. Ya podía escuchar los susurros de sus demás compañeros ansiosos por saber el motivo.

-Esperen ¿No venia por mí?- Branch se veía sorprendido y la verdad Hipo no encontraba lógica en su pregunta.

-¿Por qué vendría por ti? Yo fui quien insulto a su jefe.- El castaño entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Quién es su jefe? ¿Qué hiciste para que te buscaran, como lo ofendiste? ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué nadie me puso al tanto? ¿Por qué no vino por mí?- Hipo se vio bombardeado por un montón de preguntas que no estaba seguro de responder a todas así que fue con calma.

-¿Por ti? ¿Qué hiciste tú para molestar a Drago? ¿Tan siquiera lo conoces?– El joven de ojos verdes estaba más confundido que nunca. 

-¿Quién mierda es Drago?– Branch lucia molesto.

-Bueno, pues un cliente que quería que lo atendiera, se puso algo violento cuando le dijo que solo atendía a señoritas y trato de… ya sabes.– Lo que menos quería Hipo era recordar ese incidente, su cerebro había estado haciendo un buen trabajo bloqueando ese suceso.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?– El diamante lucia molesto y decepcionado, Hipo sabia que debió decirle pero él no quería preocuparlo.

-No quería molestarte, oye… sé que has estado bajo mucha presión y fue algo sin importancia, Astrid estaba ahí por suerte, ella me salvo y después Nube– El castaño pensó que era la ocasión para al fin contarle lo sucedido a su amigo pero se vio interrumpido en su relato.

-¿Nube lo supo antes que yo?– Esta vez su amigo lucia ofendido.

-¿Me estas escuchando? Él estuvo ahí después de que mi Astrid- El castaño se dio cuenta de su error y lo arreglo rápidamente. -Quiero decir, mi cliente, no es como que le haya contado.

-Oh sí, claro, Brillastel lo sabe, Nube lo sabe, tú clienta lo sabe, es esa que te pidió como exclusivo, ¿no? Eso está muy mal, me guardaste todo esto, pensé que éramos amigos– Branch lucia herido y él se sentía culpable.

-Claro que lo somos, si no te lo conté fue para no estresarte más, mira, ahora ya lo sabes, lo saben todos, solo fue un pequeño incidente, no fue la gran cosa– Hipo solo quería que se dejara el tema y todos continuaran con su vida. 

-Hipo tiene razón– Brillastel trato de calmar a los dos jóvenes. –Gracias a esa cliente aun contamos con él, fue una suerte que ella estuviera en el momento, por su noble acción le dije que me pidiera lo que fuera y bueno, pidió la exclusividad de Hipo, ahora lo sabes todo, no hay nada más, solo no mencionamos el incidente para que no corriera el pánico- En parte era culpa de Brillastel el mantener aquel secreto, pero en su defensa él solo buscaba proteger a sus compañeros de trabajo que eran mas como familia. 

-¿Me estás diciendo que un maldito pervertido trato de violar a uno de nosotros y usted le dio a su “gran salvadora” un premio de exclusividad?– El dueño del Moulin Rouge sabía que Branch estaba alterado y por ello hizo caso omiso al tono en cómo se dirigió a él, después de todo ahora no estaba en buenos términos con Branch.

-¿Gran salvadora?- Hipo repitió el nombre con el que el Diamante se había dirigido a su hermosa rubia y para nada le había gustado. 

-Por favor, nadie ve lo obvio, esa chica lo planeo todo con ese tal Drago para hacerse pasar por heroína y obtener un favor gratis– El desprecio se notaba en la voz de su amigo y fue el turno de Hipo sentirse herido, Astrid estaba haciendo mucho por él, Hipo sabia que ella era sincera.

-No, eso no paso, ella me salvo, ¿po… porque mandaría un asesino ahora que tiene mi exclusividad?– El castaño trataba de razonar sin exponer la relación que ahora tenía con la joven. 

-Para seguir con el teatrito de la chica ruda rescatando a su príncipe– Aunque Branch estaba claramente molesto, el hecho de que se aferraba a la princesa no paso desapercibida por el joven de ojos verdes. 

-No, eso no paso, ella no está con él, lo sé, hemos hablado… - Hipo no sabía cómo continuar y de todos modos Branch lo había interrumpido.

-Ay, han hablado ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?– El sarcasmo se notaba en lo dicho por el Diamante –¿No se te paso por la cabeza que te ha estado mintiendo?- Hipo frunció el ceño, Astrid jamás lo haría.

-Ella no lo hizo, ni lo hace, tenemos charlas profundas y sé que ella es sincera, porque cuando nos besamos fue… - Palideció, Hipo se dio cuenta que metió la pata y se estaba preparando para el siguiente ataque de Branch. 

-¿Qué ustedes qué?- No solo el Diamante estaba sorprendido, sino que todos en el Moulin Rouge guardaron silencio, Branch se notaba cada vez mas enojado, sabía lo que su voto de besos significaba para él, y el hecho de romper aquel voto sagrado causo shock en todos.

-Pe… pero, eso no importa, atraparon al asesino, así que, si es verdad o mentira, se sabrá todo.– El joven de ojos verdes quería irse de ahí, correr y abrazar a la rubia.

-Tiene razón, ahora ya no tienes de que preocuparte, él ya no te perseguirá más, ya no puede hacerte daño– Esta vez fue el turno de Hipo de analizar a la princesa y formar sus teorías en su cabeza. 

-Ahora que lo menciona, ¿Por qué creías que él venía por ti?– Estaba concentrado en defenderse que había olvidado por un momento que Branch creía que iban por él.

-Él es el asesino de la abuela de Branch, por un tiempo lo persiguió para terminar su trabajo, pero tuvo la fortuna de que, luego de comenzar a trabajar en “esto” no lo reconociera… él es la causa de que lo perdiera todo, solo por una herencia.– Hipo miro como ambos intercambiaban miradas y sintió una punzada de traición en su pecho.

Si bien Branch tenía derecho de sentirse herido eso no significaba que él no pudiera sentirse traicionado, incluso celoso de la princesa, se suponía que él era su mejor amigo, muchas veces quiso saber su pasado pero respeto la decisión de su amigo de no hablar de ello, el le dio su espacio y tiempo y de la nada llegaba esta princesa que además había mencionado que lo sacaba de quicio y ella era quien tenía todas esas respuestas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste eso?- El tono de voz tenía toda la intención de sonar como reclamo.

-Era algo que no quería recordar, y no quería poner a nadie más en peligro- Hipo frunció el ceño, era exactamente lo que él estaba haciendo y fue atacado sin piedad. 

-Pues eso mismo pensé yo con lo de Drago, solo quería olvidar que paso.– Trato de razonar sobre la similitud de las situaciones pero Branch no lo aceptaba. 

-No, lo tuyo es muy distinto, tú no me contaste lo que te paso con Drago y no había forma de que eso me afectara, si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho nada de esto estaría pasando, pero no, preferiste contárselo a Nube.- Pocas veces Hipo se enojaba, pero esta era una ocasión en la que no podía soportar la injusticia con que era tratado, pero lo que más dolía era que fuera su hermano quien lo acusara.

-¡Que no se lo conté! ¡Él estaba ahí! Ni siquiera se lo conté a Kitty o Roxanne y ellas no están actuando como unas completas desquiciadas.– Hipo señalo al par de mujeres que solo intercambiaron miradas. 

-Claro, ahora lo entiendo, fuiste tan idiota al caer en la trampa de esa chica, te salvo y caíste completamente rendido a sus pies, apuesto a que por eso la besaste, que idiota, si me lo hubieras contado te habría aconsejado bien, gracias por tenerme confianza- La sangre de Hipo hervía, el hablando de confianza, si todo en lo que podía pensar el castaño era el bienestar de Branch, no molestarlo con problemas triviales ser su apoyo, estar ahí para él, atender sus estúpidas peticiones por mas bobas que fueran.

-¡¿Qué?! Oh por favor, no quieras hacerte la victima señor “no hablo de mi vida privada con clientes” ¿Cómo explicas que la princesita aquí sepa más de ti que yo? Se supone que soy tu mejor amigo, casi tú hermano, no quieras venirme con el cuento de la confianza.– Los espectadores solo podían mirar de un lado a otro entre el Diamante y el Zafiro que discutían acaloradamente.

-Yo no le dije nada, ella me investigo, así que no tienes que reclamarme, porque si mi pasado te importara…

-Por supuesto que me importo, pero respete cuando no querías hablar de ello, ahora resulta que te encanta que revuelvan en tu pasado sin tu consentimiento.- Era su turno de usar el sarcasmo, característica que definía muy bien a los dos.

-No fue, no es que me gustara, ¿crees que tenía opciones?- Branch dio su replica con enojo.

-Dices que mi Astrid me manipulo para llegar a mí, ¿Qué hay de tú princesa? Te investiga en contra de tu voluntad y ahora la adoras.– Hipo ya no entendía a su amigo, la última vez que hablaron él decía detestar a la princesa, pero ahí estaba aferrándose a la mujer de cabello rosa. 

-Claro que no… 

-¿Ah sí? Entonces ¿por qué desde que apareciste no dejas de aferrarte a ella?- El Diamante noto su situación pero hizo poco caso de apartarse. 

-No es lo mismo, yo soy profesional, no la llamo “mi” como ciertas personas lo hacen, ahora resulta que esa rubia te pertenece, que patético, fuiste un completo idiota por haberte enamorado- Hipo lo había hecho, se había enamorado y sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos, ya no tenía caso seguir ocultándolo, de todos modos las preguntas vendrían cuando Astrid pidiera verlo de día.

-Sí, ¿Estas feliz? Lo hice, me enamoré de ella porque ha sido sincera, no como tu princesita que solo te exige- Hipo miro con cierto desprecio a Poppy. 

-Por favor, Brillastel te vendió para pagar un favor igual como lo hizo conmigo– Hipo sentía pena por la situación en que la exclusividad de Branch fue dada, solo negó con la cabeza antes de responder. 

-La diferencia de MI Astrid- Hipo dejo que se notara el dominio en su voz, porque ahora la rubia era suya, así como el era suyo. -Y tu princesita es que ella tuvo la decencia de preguntarme si quería ser exclusivo de ella. 

-Ah, mira, que, considerada, no es como que lo haya meditado luego de semanas de pagarte para que te la cogieras, ¿o qué? ¿Pensaste que pidió tú exclusividad porque le fascino tú personalidad?– Hipo solo podía reírse amargamente, que poco sabia, por su mente paso el pensamiento de que hubiera pensado Branch de ella si lo hubiera contado en una noche normal de juego de cartas a esta situación. 

-Kitty, hay que hacer algo, hay que detenerlos.– Roxanne odia ver a sus “bebes” pelear, aquello se estaba saliendo de las manos y debía detenerse antes de que se lastimaran mas. 

-No, creo que es mejor que lo suelten todo de una buena vez.– Kitty solo miraba al par y dejo que continuaran en lo suyo, sabía perfectamente que cuando el enojo se esfumara solo quedaría culpa y arrepentimiento, era obvio que ambos estaban reteniendo sus emociones con todo lo que habían vivido recientemente, debían sacar todo y cuando estuvieran más calmados arreglarían las cosas.

-Solo porque te hablo bonito, te trato bien y te hace unas estúpidas trenzas caes rendido a sus pies ¿Qué no escuchaste a Kitty?– Roxanne miro a su compañera a su lado.

-¿Y tú no escuchaste a Roxanne?- Esta vez fue el turno de Kitty de mirar a la mencionada, ambas mujeres aceptando que eran una fuerte influencia en el par. Hipo continuo hablando. -Yo quiero algo más que este lugar, y ella me está dando una oportunidad.– El castaño recordó la propuesta de Astrid de huir juntos. 

-Sí, la oportunidad de quedar como un completo idiota con el corazón roto.– Kitty hizo una mueca, ese comentario sonó como si lo hubiera dicho ella. 

-¿Y que si termino así? Habré vivido mi vida, cometiendo errores, enmendándolos, no quiero pasar el resto de mis días cumpliendo órdenes y expectativas de los demás como tú, ¿O me negaras que contigo siempre ha sido un acto? Dices ser el mejor y ser profesional, pero la verdad es que no sabes qué hacer con tú vida, y solo te limitas a cumplir lo que se te ordena.- Roxanne se alegraba que Hipo le diera una oportunidad al amor, pero lo que le partía el corazón era verlos discutir y protagonizar la pelea que era muy común entre ella y Kitty. 

-¿Desde cuándo un insignificante Zafiro se dirige así al gran Diamante?- La mirada de Branch era fría, Hipo solo contuvo las lagrimas mientras en su cabeza se reproducía un vago recuerdo de cuando Branch había sido nombrado Diamante y se dirigía a él con respeto. “Somos amigos, háblame como siempre idiota”

-Claro, el gran diamante que no ha podido seducir ni una sola noche a la princesa- Tal vez Hipo se arrepentiría de revelar aquel secreto, pero las palabras del que decía ser su hermano le habían dolido, ahora solo quería causar el mismo impacto en el. 

-Yo soy el más profesional de aquí y respeto las decisiones de mi cliente, tengo la suerte de que la princesa desee de mi algo distinto, y entiendo que la mayoría tengan celos por ello, no todos tenemos la fortuna de que nuestros clientes vean mucho más allá del sexo y los placeres carnales, como las rubias mentirosas aprovechando ofertas de ocasión.– En algo que era bueno Branch era en mostrarse seguro y ocultar sus emociones a los demás pero Hipo sabia que por dentro se estaba desmoronando.

-Un amigo de verdad se hubiera percatado de que desaparecí un día completo, ella me saco de aquí bajo las narices de todos y nadie se dio cuenta, me ofreció huir, pero me negué, no te quería dejar atrás, te consideraba mi mejor amigo, ahora que me dejas en claro que no soy para ti más que otro Zafiro del montón, creo que fue un error haberme quedado.– Hipo esperaba tener una reacción de Branch, algo como “¿Hiciste eso por mi?” o que al menos su mirada se suavizara, pero él se mantuvo firme, esos ojos azules solo lo miraban con frialdad.

-Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, debiste largarte, los zafiros como tú siempre están de sobra, sabía que era estúpido encariñarme con uno, las personas siempre te traicionan.- Las últimas palabras le habían dolido más de lo que dejo ver, Hipo solo se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su cuarto, debía ser fuerte, pronto saldría de aquel lugar y podría dejar todo en el pasado.

El joven de ojos verdes caminaba sin prisa hacia su cuarto aguantando las lagrimas y limpiando cuando se le escapo una, hecho que no paso desapercibido por Arroyin que lo siguió.

-Aaaaaw ¿el Zafiro favorito está llorando?- El hombre de cabello bicolor no iba dejar pasar la oportunidad de burlarse del Zafiro.

-Que te importa.- Hipo trato de ignorarlo como muchas veces hizo en el pasado, pero Arroyin tenía cierto talento para ser irritante.

-Solo quiero saber cómo pasas de ser “El ayudante del Diamante” a “Un insignificante Zafiro” en mi opinión ya era hora que te pusieran en tu lugar, digo ni si quiera eres una esmeralda para tener tal puesto.- Arroyin caminaba ahora al lado del joven.

-¿Y eso siempre te ardió verdad? El que este Zafiro tuviera más privilegio que cierta patética Esmeralda?- Arroyin frunció sus cejas mientras se detenía e Hipo seguía caminando.

-¿Es así como termina no? El Zafiro prodigio arruinado por una perra rubia.- Hipo detuvo su andar y miro a Arroyin molesto.

-Repite lo que dijiste.- Arroyin sonrió engreído mientras se acercaba a Hipo y volvía a hablar.

-Dije que tenias mucho potencial, hubieras seguido en la cima si no te hubieras dejado seducir por la rubia, ¿Acaso coge bien? ¿Te la mama como ninguna otra? ¿O sus gemidos de perra en celo son my excitantes?- La cara de Hipo se mostraba sin ninguna emoción.

-No hables así de ella.- Arroyin sonreía muy divertido.

-Por favor, tengo curiosidad, yo no atiendo mujeres pero me intriga saber porque te encaprichaste con ella, seguramente está contigo porque no podía pagar algo mejor, me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si ella fuera mi cliente, tal vez tu patética amistad con el Diamante seguiría de pie.- Arroyin se acerco al oído del castaño. –Solo imagina si ella fuera mi cliente, tendría calidad, algo mejor que tu, abriendo las piernas para mi, desesperada por qué meta mi pene en su vagina húmeda, lista para recibirme, sus pezones erguidos y sensibles, primero pondría mi boca en su coño y con mi lengua separaría sus pliegues metiéndome hasta el fondo, mordería sus senos dejando la marca de mis dientes, mis manos apretarían sus muslos hasta dejar moretones, la tomaría del cabello y le daría vuelta para entrar por atrás, sus pechos golpeando el piso, ¿No te lo mencione? Se lo haría en el suelo, junto a la suciedad y mugre donde pertenece como la cerda que es…

Arroyin no pudo seguir con su relato, ya que un fuerte golpe lo tomo por sorpresa, sostenía su estomago donde había recibido el golpe que lo dejo sin aire, aun no se recuperaba de ese golpe cuando sintió otro en su mandíbula, pero este más fuerte que el anterior, tanto que lo hizo tropezar hacia atrás y finalmente caer en el piso, Arroyin podía sentir la sangre acumulándose en su boca, pero lo que más sentía era como alguien lo agarraba de su cabello y lo alzaba.

Hipo estaba con una rodilla apoyada en el piso mientras lo sostenía para que lo mirara a los ojos verdes que parecían arder en llamar, nunca había visto al Zafiro de ese modo, al ver esos ojos con ira y furia Arroyin sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido hacia Hipo… Miedo.

-Escúchame bien maldito hijo de perra, he soportado tus estúpidas bromitas y comentarios de zorra ardida, puedes meterte conmigo si quieres, pero nunca y te lo repito por si tienes mierda no solo en tu cerebro sino también en tus oídos, nunca vuelvas a dirigirte a la señorita Hofferson de esa manera o lo próximo que perderás es lo que te cuelga entre las piernas, por que dudo mucho que eso sea un pene, ya que no tienes los huevos de enfrentar tus problemas y siempre terminas escondiéndote de alguien más.- El castaño se puso de pie y siguió su camino, ignorando las miradas de algunos de sus compañeros que mientras iban a sus cuartos presenciaron la escena.

Kitty y Roxanne habían sido algunas de las espectadoras, Roxanne tenía en mente revisar a Branch y que Kitty fiera con Hipo pero como el Diamante se negaba a dejar a la princesa mejor opto por ir con el castaño, mas se sorprendió al ver como la persona que ella consideraba un ángel se transformaba en un demonio, se llevo una mano al pecho, preocupada que uno de sus niños estaba sufriendo y no sabía cómo ayudarlo.

La risa de Kitty llamo la atención de Roxanne, la mujer de cabello negro miraba divertida como Arroyin trataba de ponerse de pie, pero solo logro sentarse y escupir, entre la sangre iba algo blanco, y al verlo la risa de Kitty estallo.

-Creo que el gato ya no será el único “Chimuelo” del Moulin Rouge.- Arroyin desesperado toco sus dientes, dándose cuenta de que le faltaba uno, mientras continuaba su revisión un segundo diente se cayó. –Ese es mi chico.- Kitty no estaba molesta como Roxanne, al contrario, estaba orgullosa, Arroyin se venía ganando eso desde años atrás, Hipo siempre lo ignoraba pero esta vez estaba sensible y estallo. –Que eso te sirva de lección para cerrar la boca, si no lo hubieras molestado en ese estado aun tendrías tu perfecta dentadura.

Roxanne solo negó con la cabeza, pero en el fondo sabía que Kitty tenía razón, pero también sabía que en cuanto Hipo se calmara y se enterara de lo que hizo estaría muy avergonzado y arrepentido por su actuar.


	10. Fuera del Moulin Rouge

-¿Sabes porque te mande a llamar cierto?- Brillastel se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

-Si.- El joven bajo mirada avergonzado.

-El comportamiento que mostraste no se permite en el Moulin Rouge.- Brillastel miro al joven.

-Lo sé.- El castaño se froto las manos con nerviosismo.

-Debería cancelar lo de hoy.- Al escuchar aquello Hipo levanto la mirada alarmado, Brillastel solo sonrió y continuo. –Pero no lo hare, lo que le hiciste a Arroyin estuvo mal, aunque se lo haya merecido no debiste pegarle. 

-Se que estuvo mal, una parte de mi se arrepiente… pero la otra…

-Siente que fue lo correcto, entiendo, bueno creo para Arroyin fue suficiente castigo el perder dos dientes.- El hombre se enderezo y camino hacia la puerta. –En cuanto a ti, bueno creo que le debes una disculpa ¿no?- Hipo solo asintió.

-Aunque me haya molestado no estuvo bien pegarle, estaba enojado y el solo me estaba molestando, termine desquitándome con el.- Brillastel asintió en comprensión.

-Por esta ocasión lo dejare pasar sin tantas consecuencias para ti.

-Gracias.- El castaño solo miro al dueño del Moulin Rouge.

-Y ahora cambiando de tema a la señorita Hofferson ¿estás seguro de querer ir con ella?- Brillastel pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Si.- La respuesta de Hipo fue corta.

-Esto no está permitido, a menos que sea un cliente especial y que aparte el que ofrece el servicio este de acuerdo.- Brillastel se recargo en la puerta. –Tengo entendido que tienes algo mas con la señorita Hofferson, las reglas del Moulin Rouge son claras, no relacionarse con los clientes, eso siempre trae consecuencias graves para nosotros… aunque ahora, estamos por dar el cambio y seria egoísta de mi parte negarte esta oportunidad.

-Entonces ¿No está molesto?- Hipo pregunto inclinando la cabeza.

-Un poco, hubiera preferido saber de esto antes de que se saliera de las manos, tú no eres su mascota a la que puede sacar cuando quiera, pero si tú estás de acuerdo no puedo hacer mucho, ya sabes lo que dicen, el amor es peligroso, pero también algo hermoso, si te llega a lastimar será tu error como lo dijiste anoche.- Brillastel se mostraba serio.

-Me sorprende que te preocupes por mí.- Hipo alzo una ceja dudoso.

-Me preocupo por todos Hipo, era el sueño de mi padre ofrecerles un mejor trabajo y yo lo voy a cumplir.- La mirada de Brillastel se ilumino.

-Lo cumplirás a costa de la estabilidad de Branch.- Al mencionar aquello el hombre frunció el ceño.

-Con Branch es diferente… él es el Diamante debe de…

-Cumplir estúpidas expectativas lo sé, pero no nos estas salvando, estas sacrificando a uno de nosotros por el bien común.- Hipo no sabía porque lo había dicho, tal vez le pareció hipócrita que Brillastel dijera que se preocupaba por ellos cuando a Branch le exigía de mas.

-Sera mejor que te retires, no es bueno que dejes a la señorita Hofferson esperando.- Brillastel se notaba molesto e Hipo igual, ambos se miraron antes de que Hipo se pusiera de pie y el dueño del lugar abriera la puerta.

En la barra de bebidas del Moulin Rouge Hunk se encontraba limpiando algunos vasos, acompañado de Lance, Keith, Shiro y Nube.

-Muchachos ¿ustedes no deberían estar durmiendo?- Hunk se refirió a los tres que tenían un rango diferente al del carbón.

-Yo estoy esperando a que el oficial Curtis venga a tomar mi declaración y la de Kitty, después de todo nosotros dos fuimos quienes detuvimos a Krogan antes de que los demás llegaran.- Shiro menciono dando un sorbo a su taza de café.

-¿Y Ustedes?- El cocinero se refirió a Lance y Keith, quienes se miraron con fastidio, luego Keith hablo.

-Los ronquidos de Jack no me dejaron descansar.- Los demás presentes se miraron curiosos y Lance explico.

-Aparentemente Jack no quería estar en la misma habitación que un Hipo enojado que acababa de tirarle dos dientes a Arroyin, nos pidió de favor si podía quedarse y bueno ofreció un buen tributo.- Lance se rasco la barbilla al recordar la nueva joya que tenia.

-Pero termino tirando a Lance de la cama y sus ronquidos perturbaron nuestro sueño, optamos por la idea de Shiro, tomar café para aguantar.- Keith término la explicación mientras sorbía de otra taza.

-¿Quién lo diría eh? Que ese Zafirito podía tener tanta fuerza.- Esta vez hablo Nube quien acomodaba los vasos que Hunk le pasaba. –Ya decía yo que el demonio tenia influencia en el.- Nube sonrió al recordar a Kitty y sus tantas peleas por ser tan violenta.

-Esa mujer da miedo.- Lance sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y se abrazo a sí mismo.

-Bueno sin duda me sorprendió como uso sus dagas, la verdad pensé que solo las coleccionaba por gusto o para verse agresiva.- Esta vez Shiro comento.

-Sin duda ella puede convertirse en la peor pesadilla de cualquiera.- Keith menciono y todos asintieron a excepción de Nube.

-Esa mujer no me da miedo, bueno no tanto como el error que creí haber cometido.- Ahora todos los ojos estaban sobre Nube, sus espectadores lo miraban curiosos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Hunk pregunto. -¿Ahora qué hiciste Nube?- Se podía notar la preocupación en la voz del chico.

-Más bien, que no hice.- El carbón se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

-¿Te importaría explicar?- Lance alzo una ceja interesado, por ahora necesitaba mantenerse despierto y la historia de Nube parecía una buena opción.

-Bueno, resulta que en el último mes había estado encontrando un té sin beber, ya saben, de los que usamos para evitarnos problemas.- Todos asintieron en comprensión. –Al principio estaba asustado, creí que había metido la pata, pero todo se soluciono, todos sabemos que Mala ha estado enferma desde hace unos meses y nos dijeron que la cambiaron de habitación para no contagiarnos, pero esa no es la verdad.

-¿No lo es?- Keith pregunto confundido.

-Por supuesto que no, ella está embarazada y creo que el padre del niño se hará responsable, solo que tenía problemas con mafiosos y no quería exponer a su descendencia, quería más detalles pero Brillastel no dio más, solo me dijo eso y que le ayudara a empacar sus cosas.- Nube termino su explicación encogiéndose de hombros.

-Al parecer el Moulin Rouge se está llenando de parejas, tal vez si tengo suerte Allura me saque de aquí.- Lance comento en broma mientras se reía.

-Nube, lamento decírtelo, pero como encargado de cocina soy yo quien prepara el té y se lo de Mala desde el inicio y nunca tuve contemplada su porción, así que, tu misterio del té sigue siendo un problema.- Hunk termino mientras dejaba el trapo de lado y acomodaba los últimos vasos.

-¿Estas bromeando verdad Hunk? Después de todo si eso es cierto aun sigo metido en problemas.- Nube se llevo una mano a su pecho.

-¿No tienes a alguien más de quien sospeches?- Shiro pregunto intrigado por el misterio.

-No

-¿Alguien que llegue tarde?- Esta vez Keith trato de ayudar.

-La que siempre llega fuera de horarios es la Princesa, pero ella si lo toma, he recogido la bandeja que deja en la habitación de Branch después de cenar.- Nube tenía su pulgar en los labios, como si eso le ayudara a pensar.

-¿Seguro que no sospechas de nadie más?- Lance pregunto tratando de hacer que Nube forzara su cerebro para recordar.

-No, la princesa es la única que llaga tarde, bueno ella y la…- Nube abrió la boca y los ojos, intrigados todos miraron en la dirección en que el carbón estaba mirando, para toparse con Hipo que estaba siendo abrazado por la rubia de ojos azules, entonces la comprensión cayó sobre todos.

-Entonces… si ella no está tomando el té, existe una posibilidad de que…- Keith no termino su oración ya que Nube le había tapado la boca.

-Claro que no, es… es una señorita de sociedad, ella seguramente toma algo en su casa, si eso, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, nuestro Hipo no será padre.- Nube miro a todos frunciendo las cejas.

-¿El lo sabe?- Shiro pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Lo dudo, aunque a Hipo le confesé primero mi error, en ese entonces no tenia sospechosos.- Nube solo miraba al par que parecía estar poniéndose al día para después desaparecer por la puerta del Moulin Rouge.

-No se lo digas, suficiente tiene con que si eso a lo que llama “relación” funcionara o terminaran botándolo.- Lance dijo para después mirar su taza ahora vacía con interés.

-Claro que no se lo diré…

Shiro ya no escucho más la conversación de sus amigos, ya que algo o más bien alguien habían captado su atención, siguió los movimientos de cierta mujer de cabello negro, quien al ver a la rubia marcharse con Hipo se adentro mas a los pasillos del Moulin Rouge, curioso abandono su lugar en la barra y la siguió.

Kitty no confiaba en el apuesto hombre de las botas, Kitty no confiaba en el enamorado de Roxanne, Kitty no confiaba en la princesa y definitivamente Kitty no confiaba en esa rubia, razón por la que se escabullía por una de las ventanas para poder seguir a su “pequeño hijo” como solía decirle Roxanne para hacerla enojar, ella solo se decía que era para proteger al chico al cual le había tomado cariño con el paso de los años y para nada iba a estar tranquila dejándolo ir cuando anoche se había enterado que un asesino iba tras él.

-No le dijiste nada a Brillastel sobre salir ¿cierto?- Kitty se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Shiro cruzado de brazos, recargado en la pared.

-No necesito avisarle a nadie sobre mis asuntos.- Kitty trato de ignorarlo mientras revisaba que llevara su daga.

-¿Seguirás a Hipo en su cita?- El hombre de cabello negro pregunto sin despegarse del muro.

-Lo hago por su bien.- Kitty al fin miro a Shiro a los ojos.

-Deberías respetar su decisión, el dijo que si se equivocaba seria su error.- Kitty rodo los ojos.

-Anoche me entere que un asesino lo buscaba, no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que corre peligro.- La mujer de cabello ondulado se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Segura que es de eso de lo que lo quieres proteger?- Shiro se enderezo y camino hacia la mujer.

-Por supuesto que si ¿de qué otra cosa lo defendería?- Kitty se mantuvo firme y alzo la mirada.

-Creo que temes que la señorita lo lastime.

-La rubiecita me tiene sin cuidado.

-Kitty el lo dijo, será su error y aprenderá de ello.- La mujer rodo los ojos.

-Hipo no sabe nada, no sabe en lo que se mete, no sabe el dolor que le va a causar, no sabe que solo lo van a lastimar.- Kitty miro por la ventana donde aun podía ver como las figuras caminaban alejándose lentamente.

-No siempre estarás para protegerlo.- Shiro la miro seriamente.

-Lo sé, pero mientras este, lo hare.- La mujer se dio la vuelta para salir pero nuevamente la voz de Shiro la detuvo.

-Sabes, en el Moulin Rouge te tienen en la categoría de “la mas perra de las perras” mujer fría, indiferente, ambiciosa, una egoísta que solo piensa en sí misma y sus amistades y tratos solo son por conveniencia.- Shiro sonrió mientras miraba como Kitty se tensaba pero aun sin dar la vuelta contesto.

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que esa bola de zorras e idiotas piensen sobre mí, algunos son peores que yo.

-Se equivocan.- Kitty volvió a darse la vuelta mirando incrédula a Shiro.

-Eres una mujer fuerte y valiente que daría lo que fuera por proteger a los que ama, se cómo se siente créeme, me pasa lo mismo con Lance y Keith, así que si vas tras él, diré que tenias un dolor de cabeza y estas descansando, después de todo Roxanne es tu compañera y ella te cubrirá mas.- Kitty sonrió mientras Shiro se daba la vuelta dejándola sola en el pasillo, esta vez la mujer salió por la ventana, aterrizando en un callejón y desde ahí se puso en marcha para encontrar a su amigo.

Hipo caminaba al lado de Astrid sumido en sus pensamientos, aun se sentía herido por las palabras de Branch y aunque debería estar molesto y no debería importarle, la verdad era que había expresado su enojo hacia Brillastel por como trataba a su amigo… o más bien ex amigo.

El castaño suspiro mientras continuaba con sus pensamientos, quería enmendar las cosas, pero tampoco quería quedar como idiota cuando Branch por puro enojo lo humillara mas, su plan era dejar que las cosas se enfriaran y dar las disculpas que tenía que dar, aunque las que detestaría mas serian las que le daría a Arroyin, claro que estaba arrepentido de haberlo golpeado, pero en su defensa nadie hablaba así de “su Astrid” el era el único que podía pensar en ella de aquella forma.

Al recordar lo que había dicho Arroyin su estomago se revolvía, pero esa fue solo una parte de su ser, ya que dejo que su mente divagara y en vez de imaginarse a su querida rubia con su insoportable compañero, su mente lo traiciono, ahora él quien protagonizaba todo y eso le agrado, salvo que él se lo haría en una cama llena de las más suaves almohadas.

-¿Estás bien?- La voz de la joven lo trajo a la realidad, ahí parado enfrente de él se encontraba la dueña de sus suspiros.

Un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas cuando la analizo mejor, su cabello recogido en una trenza, sus labios rosas, sus ojos con clara preocupación, su escote y ese vestido sin corsee, había notado que últimamente ya no los usaba y eso lo llevo a pensar que tan sencillo seria arrancarle aquel vestido.

Sus divagaciones continuaron, ahora solo podía pensar en ella acostada en un lecho de pétalos de rosa roja, su cabello suelto, completamente desnuda, sus manos por encima de su cabeza, sus piernas cruzadas tratando se esconder su parte intima de el aunque ya la conocía perfectamente, el rubor subió más de tono al ahora imaginarse a él arrastrándose hacia ella, abriendo sus piernas lentamente mientras dejaba tiernos besos en el interior de su muslo, pasaría un dedo por su hendidura, acariciando su entrada antes de cubrirla con su mano para después tomarla por las caderas y dejar un rastro de besos desde su ombligo hasta sus senos, sus perfectos pechos serian masajeados de la mejor forma, mordería sus pezones y chuparía de ellos, ella jadearía como a él le encantaba, se restregaría contra ella, sus cuerpos sudando y chocando entre sí, en su cuello dejaría unas bonitas marcas de amor para marcar territorio, de que ella era solo suya y el era suyo, por ultimo entraría en ella y la besaría en los labios como si no hubiera un mañana, saboreando la dulce sensación de ser el primero y único al que ella se entregaba de esa forma…

Una mano en su frente lo hizo salir de su fantasía y solo entonces noto esos ojos azules angustiados que no paraban de mirarlo.

-Es… Estoy bien- Hipo pudo lograr decir sacudiendo su cabeza y con ello esos últimos pensamientos.

-¿Seguro? Estabas rojo, ¿seguro que no tienes fiebre? Si no te sientes bien podemos regresar para que descanses…

-NOO.- La respuesta la tomo por sorpresa y sonriendo tomo su mano entre la de ella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?- Hipo lo dudo un momento.

-Es solo… problemas de trabajo- Astrid alzo una ceja y apretó más su agarre.

-Vamos, si quieres sacarlo estoy para escucharte, después de todo tu escuchabas mis quejas.- Astrid le sonrió e Hipo sintió que lo invadía una calidez.

-Es que tuve una pelea con Branch y golpee a uno de mis compañeros y le dije a Brillastel sus verdades, todo eso en solo unas horas.- Astrid no soltó la mano del chico y juntos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

-Empieza desde el inicio ¿Por qué te peleaste con tu amigo?- Hipo hizo una mueca al recordar.

-Bueno ¿recuerdas que te mencione a este tipo que me persiguió a mi madre y a mí?- Astrid asintió e Hipo continuo. –Bueno se presento en el Moulin Rouge anoche, al parecer no sabían quién era, solo estaba ahí por lo que paso con Drago la otra vez, ya sabes cuando me defendiste, se molesto porque no le dije nada.

-¿Solo fue eso?- Hipo negó con la cabeza.

-Eso solo fue el inicio, me reclamo el porqué no le dije nada y sin querer solté bueno, pude haber dicho que ¿estábamos saliendo?- Hipo cerró los ojos esperando un regaño o algo desaprobatorio pero en cambio…

-¿Qué dijiste exactamente de nosotros?- Astrid solo lo miraba curiosa.

-Dije que eras mía.- Hipo inflo sus mejillas esperando que ella se enojara pero su risa lo sorprendió.

-Sin duda me gusta cómo suena eso, pero estamos hablando de lo que paso entre ustedes.- Hipo asintió y continuo.

-Pues, después de eso dije que no le había dicho por qué no quería preocuparlo y es que recientemente el ha tenido mucho peso en sus hombros, no lo quería abrumar mas y que colapsara, pensaba decirle cuando estuviera más calmado y estable, pero todo se echo a perder, resulta que ese asesino que mandaron por mi es el mismo que persiguió a Branch cuando era niño, bueno ahora resulta que la princesita que atiende sabe más de su pasado y vida privada que yo, yo que soy su amigo, le di su espacio cuando lo necesitaba, no lo presione y trate de estar a su lado y me paga diciéndome que soy un simple Zafiro del montón.

-¿Estas celoso?- La rubia pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Siiiii, cuando llegue al Moulin Rouge pase un tiempo como carbón antes de decidir entrar a trabajar como perla y bueno Branch fue quien me ayudo, me aconsejo y me defendió.- Hipo bajo la mirada triste. –El me guio en todo y fue al primero al que le conté sobre mi madre, incluso le regale un dibujo de su abuela cuando él la describió, el me enseño a leer mejor, me defendió cuando Chimuelo robo sus primeras joyas del Moulin Rouge, se convirtió en algo más que un amigo, era como mi hermano y sé que puede sonar loco pero esa noche cuando todos me acusaban de robar y el junto con Kitty y Roxanne me defendieron y todos se fueron y ellos se quedaron conmigo… se que lo escuche llamarme su hermano… se sintió tan bien que me llamara así, sentía que le importaba a alguien y que podía confiar y contar con él y yo solo quería regresar ese sentimiento, pero ahora no quiere ni verme, hasta te acuso de solo querer jugar conmigo, yo también le reproche lo de la princesa y le di donde más le duele, Branch no sabe como conectar con la sociedad, aun tiene miedo de su pasado y se engaña así mismo, solo sabe cumplir órdenes, tiene dificultades para decidir que quiere hacer de su vida.

-Bueno todos tienen esa dificultad en algún momento, seguramente…

-No, no se trata de que no sabe lo que quiere, Branch ni siquiera anhela hacer algo fuera del Moulin Rouge, a mi me llama la atención dibujar y esas cosas, otros quieren ser cantantes o actores, poner un restaurante, hacer vestidos, malabares, viajes, tienen sueños, él ni siquiera tiene eso, es verdad cuando digo que “No sabe qué hacer con su vida”- Astrid solo lo miraba sonriente. -¿Qué?

-Nada, me parece adorable que aunque estés peleado con tu amigo aun sigues preocupándote por el.- Hipo cerro la boca y desvió la mirada. -¿Y qué le dijiste a Brillastel?- El castaño apretó los labios antes de hablar.

-Le dije lo que pienso, estaba preocupado por mí, de que tú fueras a jugar conmigo y cayera en una especie de depresión como le ha pasado a algunos en el Moulin Rouge, me parece hipócrita que diga preocuparse por nosotros cuando a Branch prácticamente lo está vendiendo a esa princesa para salvar a la mayoría, si de verdad le importáramos se preocuparía por todos por igual.- Al terminar de hablar Hipo se veía claramente molesto.

-Ahora, en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero volviendo a Branch, ¿te sientes herido, celoso, hecho a un lado?- El joven de ojos verdes solo la miro y asintió. –Pues creo que él se siente igual, no negare que me molesta que creen que solo quiero lastimarte, pero estoy dispuesta a demostrar lo contrario, aunque entiendo sus razones, tal vez deberías hablar con él, decirle como te sientes y escucharlo.

-Ahora no, está en su modo de defensa como diva y todo lo verá como un ataque, esperare a que se le pase y hablare, si me sigue rechazando será su culpa.- Astrid sonrió y beso su mejilla.

-Si no funciona seguramente trataras de arreglar las cosas a como dé lugar.- Hipo la miro boquiabierto. 

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Astrid negó con la cabeza mientras se detenía.

-Eres demasiado bueno para este mundo.- La rubia estaba a punto de besar al joven cuando una voz desconocida hablo.

-Es el, es uno de los perdidos del Moulin Rouge, vete de aquí pecador, no mancharas nuestros hogares con tu sucia presencia…- Ante las palabras del extraño Hipo solo podía encogerse en su lugar.

Cerca de ahí, Kitty miraba como su “Querido pequeño” era humillado, claramente enojada camino para poner a aquel viejo en su lugar, Hipo era una persona noble y no permitiría que hablaran mal de él.

La mujer estaba a unos metros de su destino cuando de repente el hombre cayó al suelo, parpadeo sorprendida, ella no había hecho nada, asombrada miro a la rubia que aun mantenía su brazo extendido y su mano había formado un puño, que sin duda impacto en el rostro del hombre que ahora se retorcía en el suelo, no queriendo revelarse ante su amigo volvió a esconderse.

-No vuelvas a llamarlo así ¿quedo claro?- El hombre no escuchaba a la rubia, estaba entretenido sosteniendo su nariz.

El castaño estaba asombrado por el actuar de Astrid, sin duda no era “una señorita de sociedad” su estatus era aceptable, pero su espíritu e ideales eran inquebrantables, no seguía reglas que consideraba estúpidas y sin duda defendía y actuaba cuando algo no le parecía correcto, todo eso solo hacía que la amara más de lo que ya hacía, aunque creyera que no fuera posible esa rubia siempre lo sorprendía.

Una mano se aferro a la suya y sin darse cuenta comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, alejándose del tipo que había tratado de humillarlo, Hipo no se daba cuenta pero en su cara estaba plasmada una gran sonrisa que no se borraba con nada, iba tan perdido en su mundo que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a una residencia.

Al instante la reja fue abierta por un par de chicos que se pelaban por quien lo había hecho primero, el castaño los reconoció como dos de los tipos que lo habían “secuestrado”.

-Es un placer tenerlo aquí señor…- El rubio de cabello largo hizo una reverencia esperando una respuesta.

-Emm ¿Hipo?- El castaño se encontraba algo incomodo, pensó que se encontraría con miradas juzgadoras o comentarios mordaces.

-un buen nombre si me lo permite, por cierto puedo tomar su capa y guardarla.- El segundo hombre de cabello negro dijo mientras extendía sus manos.

-Patán ni seas idiota- El rubio golpeo la cabeza de su compañero. –No trae una capa.

-¿A si? Pues entonces puedo guardar su saco, estoy intentando ser amable.- El sujeto llamado Patán se cruzo de brazos. 

-Pero lo estás haciendo mal, tienes que ser más respetuoso.- El joven rubio se llevo una mano a su barbilla.

-Ustedes dos cállense y déjenos entrar de una vez.- Astrid alzo una ceja irritada.

-Está bien que carácter.- Patán se hizo a un lado para dejarlos entrar.

-Con esa actitud no conseguirás esposo- Brutacio se cruzo de brazos y volteo la cara.

-Ya dejen sus tonterías y acompáñenlo a la sala.- Astrid se cruzo de brazos.

-¿No vienes?- Hipo la miro algo extrañado.

-En un momento, debo revisar algo del jardín.- La rubia le sonrió alegre e Hipo no pudo discutir mas.

El castaño iba escoltado por los dos jóvenes de antes que no paraban de hablar sobre si quería algo y que ellos podían conseguir cualquier cosa, así también como advertencias sobre que Astrid no eran tan dulce y que tuviera cuidado cuando se enfadara. 

La rubia solo negó con la cabeza, cuando por fin ellos entraron a la casa y se perdieron de vista ella se dio vuelta y caminando a los alrededores hablo.

-Sé que me estas siguiendo, quien quiera que seas puedes dejar de esconderte.- Astrid apretó sus manos en puños, lista para defenderse si algo se presentaba.

Kitty estaba conteniendo sus ganas de reírse, ella era sigilosa y tenía cierta habilidad para seguir personas sin que se dieran cuenta, pero esa rubia la había descubierto, sus niveles de sospecha aumentaron más, sonriendo y jugando con su daga salió detrás de un árbol.

-Al parecer no eres fácil de engañar.- Kitty miro a la rubia de arriba abajo.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?- Astrid estaba preocupada, mas sin embargo nunca mostro miedo.

-Fácil, trepe el muro.- La mujer de cabello negro solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quién te envió?- Ambas mujeres se miraban desafiantes.

-No trabajo para nadie, estoy aquí por mis propios asuntos.- Kitty señalo la casa a la que había entrado Hipo.

-Te advierto que si piensas en ponerle una mano encima…

-Tranquila señorita… la que debe dar esa advertencia soy yo- Astrid abrió los ojos en sorpresa. –Ahora, si solo tienes un caprichito con Hipo, de una vez te digo que vayas dejándolo, no permitiré que juegues con él.

-Yo no tengo ningún capricho además ¿Quién eres tú para decirme esto?- Astrid permaneció firme mientras la mujer daba vueltas a su alrededor. -¿Acaso tu lo quieres?- Kitty se paró en seco y se rio.

-Si lo quiero, pero no de la forma en que estas pensando, como Roxanne dice, lo veo más como un hijo y no, no soy la madre entrometida, soy el padre sobre protector que no dudara en acabar con quien dañe a mi pequeño.- Kitty termino su amenaza con la daga apuntando en el cuello de la rubia pero ella no retrocedió.

-Si eres su familia entonces debes respetar su decisión.- La voz de Astrid era firme.

-Claro que la respeto, solo estoy tomando precauciones.- Kitty retiro la daga pero no dejo de apuntarla.

-Entonces no te queda más que confiar en mí, no planeo nada para dañarlo, solo quiero darle una oportunidad que por tanto tiempo le fue negada.- Los ojos azules de Astrid miraban los azules más intensos de Kitty.

-Vi como lo defendiste, por eso te doy el beneficio de la duda, además no esperaba que una señorita de alto estatus pudiera hacerme frente, creí que te asustarías y saldrías corriendo.- Kitty dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-Bueno, mis padres nunca fueron de alta cuna, me enseñaron como es la vida de verdad y que si quieres algo no solo lo pides, luchas por el.- Con esa respuesta Kitty sonrió antes de guardar su daga.

-Como dije, tienes mi beneficio de la duda, espero que no lo lastimes porque de ser así, bueno ya dije mi advertencia.- Sin decir otra palabra la mujer de cabello negro se marcho, Astrid no le quito la mirada de encima hasta que se perdió de vista, una parte de ella estaba feliz de que Hipo tuviera personas que se preocupaban por él, pero otra parte de ella estaba nerviosa por demostrar que iba enserio con el castaño.

Sacudiendo esos pensamientos de su mente se dirigió a la casa, tenía que salvar a Hipo de su personal irrespetuoso.

Al entrar su corazón solo se acelero, sin duda agradecía tener amigos como esos locos que atendían la casa, mientras que un personal cualquiera estaría haciendo sentir menos a alguien del Moulin Rouge, las personas que tenía enfrente se pasaban de atentos, empujaban montón de galletas y diversos dulces hacia Hipo y acercándole el te cuando notaban que no podía tragar, podía escuchar a Brutacio diciendo que le gustaban sus trenzas pero que sin duda no igualaría su cabello.

-Déjenlo respirar, lo están abrumando.- Astrid se acerco sonriendo.

-Solo estaba diciéndole que probara lo último que cocine.- Brutilda se acerco al oído del chico. –Créeme ella cocina terrible, nunca comas nada que ella haya cocinado.

-Es verdad.- Patán se acerco también y susurro. –La última vez me intoxique.

-¿Qué tanto están diciendo de mi?- Astrid poso sus manos sus caderas.

-Nada querida Astrid, solo las reglas básicas de supervivencia, después de todo si vivirá aquí debe tener conocimiento previo, no pensamos mandarlo a la guarida del león sin armas.- Brutacio término la explicación mientras sus manos se posicionaban detrás de su cabeza.

-Olvídenlo.- La rubia fija su mirada en el castaño. –¿Listo para ver tu habitación?- Hipo asintió y Astrid extendió su mano para que el la tomara y juntos caminaron hacia las escaleras.  
Ambos caminaron en un silencio cómodo, iban a paso lento y tomados de la mano, al llegar a su destino Astrid lo soltó y se paro enfrente de las puertas dobles, tomando las manijas en sus manos pregunto.

-¿Estás listo?- Hipo solo asintió y Astrid abrió las puertas.

-Esto es…- Hipo no tenia palabras para describir lo que tenía enfrente, la habitación era de un tamaño decente, nada exagerado, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron los libreros que estaban a cada lado de una ventana, de ahí su mirada siguió el escritorio y al acercarse noto que este estaba lleno de cuadernos, tinta y lápices, sin duda material para que el dibujara, entre mas miraba más le encantaba el lugar, los colores de la habitación iban de café a verdes, al dirigirse al armario noto que este estaba vacío a lo cual Astrid intervino.

-Eso sería lo último en resolver, pero quería hacer eso contigo, ya sabes para que tu eligieras la ropa que más te gusta, en tanto textura, color, diseño.- Hipo asintió hacia ella y al voltear hacia la cama noto como debajo de esta había una más pequeña, sin duda para su gato.

-¿También pensaste en ese pequeño ladrón?- Astrid sonrió.

-Bueno ¿viene contigo no?- Hipo solo sonrió y se sentó en la cama seguido de Astrid.

-Gracias… por todo esto.- El castaño señalo la habitación completa.

-No es nada, solo faltan detalles y cuando quieras podrás mudarte.- Ambos cayeron en un silencio e Hipo aprovecho para preguntar sobre su ausencia antes.

-Así que ¿Qué tenías que resolver en el jardín?- Astrid lo pensó por un momento, si aquella mujer le comentaba algo a Hipo entonces no tenia caso ocultarlo, además había dicho que quería ganarse su confianza, entonces empezaría por no ocultar nada.

-Bueno, me percate de que alguien nos seguía y decidí esperar para enfrentarlo, pero resulto ser una de tus amigas.- Astrid miro al castaño que parecía confundido.

-¿Amiga? ¿Cómo era?

-Bueno cabello negro ondulado, ojos azules, mirada agresiva

-Kitty.- Hipo entrecerró los ojos antes de preguntar. -¿Te amenazo con alguna arma, ya sabes cuchillo, daga?- Astrid se sorprendió por el hecho de que Hipo lo tomara con naturalidad.

-Tenía una daga si y no dudo en ponerla en mi cuello.

-De verdad lo siento, ella suele ser protectoramente agresiva.- Astrid se rio por esa descripción que sin duda le quedaba a la mujer.

-Aunque no me gusto el hecho de tener un metal contra mi garganta, me alegra saber que existen personas que se preocupan por ti.- La rubia beso la mejilla del joven haciendo que este se sonrojara.

-Bueno ella y Roxanne actúan como unos padres y Branch como el hermano mayor.- Hipo sonrió al recordar a su pequeña familia.

-Me gustaría conocerlos y ya sabes para quitares cualquier preocupación sobre ti.

-Astrid no debes demostrarles nada- El joven de ojos verdes comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Pero quiero hacerlo, eres importante para ellos y quiero demostrar que me importas y que ellos lo sepan.

-Eres una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida.- Hipo beso una de las manos de la rubia.

-Tú también lo eres para mi.- Una vez más cayeron en un silencio, Hipo noto como Astrid se movía de manera incomoda.

-¿Sucede algo?- La rubia solo negó con la cabeza.

-Es solo que, mencionaste lo que le dijiste a Brillastel y estoy de acuerdo contigo, lo de tu amigo Branch es buena idea dejar que se calme e intentar arreglar las cosas, pero…- Astrid se mordió el labio antes de continuar. –No me dijiste porque golpeaste a tu compañero.- Algo dentro de la rubia tenia curiosidad por saber lo que causo esa agresividad en el joven.

-Oh.- Hipo bajo la mirada al recordar el porqué. –Descuida, fue algo sin importancia.

-Algo que no tiene importancia y aun así pareció afectarte.- Astrid tomo la mano del chico entre la suya. –Estoy para escucharte, sé que no eres los que resuelve las cosas con golpes, tal vez yo sí, pero tu no.- Hipo se rio por ese comentario y decidió hablar.

-Digamos que dijo algunas cosas que me molestaron.

-¿Qué cosas?- Hipo inflo sus mejillas antes de continuar.

-Hizo comentarios explícitos sobre lo que haría si tú fueras su clienta, estaba molesto por lo de Branch y cuando él dijo aquello simplemente explote.- El castaño mordió su mejilla interna mientras Astrid lo miraba.

-Entonces… ¿lo golpeaste por eso? ¿Qué dijo exactamente?- La rubia tenia curiosidad por saber que palabras habían provocado esa reacción en el castaño.

-No quiero decirlo

-¿Por qué?

-Solo no quiero recordarlo- Hipo se tapo la cara con sus manos.

-Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo.- Astrid trataba de animarlo mientras destapaba su cara.

-Créeme fue muy malo.- El castaño hizo una mueca, su estoma se revolvía de solo recordar.

-Respeto que no quieras hablar de ello, pero ahora tengo curiosidad de saber que fue lo que presiono tus botones para golpearlo ¿Le dejaste un ojo morado?

-Le tire dos dientes- El castaño contesto sin ganas.

-Wooow, ¿enserio?- Astrid ahora estaba impresionada.

-¿Podemos dejar el tema?

-Si podemos pero si no hablas ahora ten por seguro que tratare de hacerte hablar en otra ocasión.

-Por favor Astrid ¿Qué quieres saber? Que me dijo con lujo de detalle cómo te desnudaría y te tendría a su merced, ¿cómo te reclamaría y dejaría sus horribles marcas en tu cuerpo? No lo soporte ¿de acuerdo?- Hipo se dejo caer en la cama de espaldas, al instante noto como Astrid se unía a su lado.

-Oye, no importa lo que haya dicho o incluso lo que imagine y piense, tu eres el único que puede hacer esas fantasías realidad.- La rubia acaricio el cabello del joven.

-Si… tienes razón, solo yo puedo tenerte.- Hipo la miro sonriente.

-Así es, ¿lo habías dicho ya, no? Tu eres mío y yo soy tuya.- La sonrisa de Hipo se hizo más grande.

-Entonces si tú eres mía y solo yo puedo hacer realidad esas fantasías entonces las cumpliré ahora mismo.- Repentinamente el castaño se posiciono arriba de Astrid.

-¿Qué estas…

-¿Haciendo? Bueno hago lo que llevo imaginando desde que vi que tu vestido no tiene corsee, pensaba en lo sencillo que sería arrancártelo.- Las mejillas se Astrid se calentaron al igual que su cuerpo mientras retorcía sus piernas por un intenso cosquilleo entre sus piernas.

-Entonces ¿Qué esperas?- Hipo sonrió, no necesitaba más palabras para continuar.

Lo primero que ataco fueron sus labios, besándola como si no hubiera un mañana, desde la primera vez que los probo sentía que no podría vivir sin ellos, se la asaba anhelando el probarlos una vez más, lentamente fue levantando aquel vestido dejando al descubierto sus piernas, sus dedos juguetones pronto hallaron su camino hacia la ropa interior de la joven donde comenzaron a bajarla para tener mayor acceso a su intimidad.

Astrid se separo del beso y dio un pequeño brinco cuando sintió como un dedo intruso jugaba en su interior, solo pudo echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se aferraba a los hombros de Hipo.

El aprovecho esto para besar aquel cuello expuesto, las piernas de Astrid se aferraron a las caderas del chico, por su parte el joven retiro sus dedos del interior de la chica y procedió a desatar aquella trenza, dejando caer el hermoso cabello dorado esparcido en la cama, se separo un poco y analizando el rostro de la rubia el cual se encontraba sonrojado, respirando con dificultad, sus manos por arriba de su cabeza, la boca entre abierta, su pecho subiendo y bajando, algo dentro de él tenía ganas de probar algo.

-Lo siento por esto.- Y lo hizo, sus manos tomaron la parte delantera de aquel vestido y lo rasgaron dejando expuestos unos hermosos senos.

-HIPO.- Las mejillas de Astrid se pusieron rojas de vergüenza, pero vergüenza al pensar que aquel acto la había excitado mas, las veces que visitaba el Moulin Rouge podía notar como Hipo solía contenerse, pero ahora el parecía disfrutarla sin remordimientos y eso le encantaba. 

-¿Qué? solo voy a estrenar esta cama como se debe.- El castaño termino por retirar los restos de ropa antes tomar a Astrid de la cintura y aprisionarla entre la cabecera de la cama y su cuerpo. -¿Qué dices?

-Digo que esto empieza a estorbar entre los dos.- La manos de Astrid comenzaron a jalar la camisa de Hipo, dando el mensaje que necesitaba tener su piel contra la de ella, el castaño la beso en los labios y después procedió a desvestirse.


	11. La ofrenda perfecta

Chimuelo era un gato con suerte, tenía un dueño que era más como un amigo, le perdonaba sus travesuras, daba la cara por él, lo consentía y apoyaba cuando lo necesitaba, lo dejaba jugar con sus joyas brillantes y aunque la mayoría de veces se enojaba, nunca paso de un regaño y el volvía a ser un gato consentido.

Tan consentido era que ahora se encontraba en el balcón donde días atrás Hipo estaba conversando con la hermosa mujer que le daba joyas brillantes, él también tenía compañía, al fin la gata blanca de Kitty, Fury, lo había aceptado luego de años de perseguirla, suplicas y ofrendas.

El sol aún estaba en el cielo, pero pronto se ocultaría dando paso a que el Moulin Rouge abriera sus puertas, el gato negro como la noche aprovecho eso para pasear con su acompañante y finalizar con una cena, cena de la cual su mejor amigo y compañero de calles que ahora estaba como mesero.

-Estúpido gato.- Hipo estaba recostado en la pared mientras arriba en el techo se encontraba Chimuelo y Fury, el castaño solo fruncía sus cejas. -¿Cómo diablos termine aquí?- El joven de ojos verdes se asomó para ver a su gato quien le maulló mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia su plato. –Sí, sí, ya entendí, quieres más.- El castaño saco otro pescado y lo puso en el plato, mentalmente se reprendía por ceder ante los caprichos del felino.

Aunque su expresión era de fastidio y enojo la verdad era que por dentro encontraba graciosa la escena de dos gatos teniendo una cena romántica, se veían tan graciosos y adorables que no pudo resistir el impulso de plasmar eso en su cuaderno, así que lo saco de su chaleco café y comenzó a hacer un boceto, la expresión de molestia pronto cambio por una de diversión y concentración, estaba por terminar su trabajo cuando una mano en su hombro lo hizo romper aquel estado.

-Veo que estas ocupado.- Hipo sonrió al ver a Roxanne y se encogió de hombros.

-El a veces puede ser muy insistente.- Ambos miraron al par de felinos antes de caer en un silencio, después de unos minutos la mujer volvió a hablar.

-¿Cómo has estado?- Roxanne se sentó en el piso del blanco e Hipo la imito.

-Bien, supongo.- El castaño guardo su cuaderno, evitando la mirada de la mujer.

-¿Sabes porque estoy aquí verdad?- La mujer de cabello corto sonrió.

-Creo.- Hipo inflo sus mejillas.

-Hipo…

-Está bien, si estoy algo molesto pero entiendo su reacción.- El castaño por fin miro a Roxanne.

-Es comprensible, ambos se dijeron cosas hirientes.

-¿Has hablado con él?- Hipo pregunto mientras Roxanne negaba con la cabeza.

-Aunque he querido hacerlo no he tenido oportunidad, se la pasa encerrado solo atendiendo a la princesa y nada más deja que entren carbones, ya sabes que le lleven comida o hagan la limpieza.- Roxanne se encogió de hombros.

-Está actuando como una diva.

-¿Hablaras con él?

-Sí, pero ya lo conoces, si voy ahora solo se negara a verme y no llegaremos a nada.- Hipo resoplo frustrado.

-También recuerda que debes llevarle una ofrenda.- Roxanne le sonrió divertida.

-¿Ofrenda?- Hipo la miro algo confundido.

-Solo digo que si te presentas con algún regalo significativo su enojo disminuirá.

-Genial ahora debo pensar en que puedo darle al “Diamante”- El castaño se cruzó de brazos.

-No al Diamante, a Branch.- La mujer revolvió el cabello del joven.

-Recuérdame ¿Por qué debo ser yo el que lleve la ofrenda?- El castaño pregunto mientras arreglaba su cabello.

-Porque entonces serian dos personas enojadas y no lograrían resolver el problema.- Roxanne lo miro y le sonrió tiernamente.

-Entiendo y espero que no me rechace.

-Por favor, es como tu hermano, solo está enojado, cuando se le pase querrá arreglar las cosas, es solo que por ahora tiene muchas cosas en mente, aunque contigo debo hablar de otra tema.- La mujer de cabello corto lo mito seriamente. 

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno, el hecho de que le tiraste dos dientes a Arroyin y que ahora Jack te tiene miedo.- Hipo hizo una mueca al recordar sus acciones.

-Creo que también debería darle algo a él, ya sabes para pedir disculpas, me hizo enojar, pero me pase- Hipo miro a Roxanne. -¿En serio fueron dos dientes?- El castaño miraba asombrado a la mujer quien asintió.

-Me alegra saber que estas consciente de que fue un mal comportamiento.- La mujer de cabello corto se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero él se lo buscó.- Hipo bajo la cabeza.

-Hipo…

-Todo es culpa de las enseñanzas de mi padre.- Hipo alzo los brazos exaltado. 

-Ya hablare yo con ella, pero no debes copiar sus acciones.- Roxanne inclino la cabeza.

-Ya sé y me disculpare, solo necesito tiempo.- El castaño comenzó a entrelazar sus manos.

-Por otro lado, quería preguntarte ¿Cómo estás? Y me refiero tanto a tu relación con la rubia y el hecho de que un lunático venía detrás de ti.- La mirada de Roxanne se endureció al recordar al tipo que quería hacerle daño a su pequeño.

-Lo de Krogan y Drago creo que ya está superado, me asuste en su momento pero ya paso.- El joven de ojos verdes le restó importancia a ese tema.

-¿Y cómo vas con la rubia?- Roxanne insistió.

-Bien, y no diré más porque no quiero que le vuelvan aponer una daga en el cuello.- Hipo se cruzó de brazos indignado.

-¿Qué Kitty hizo qué?- Roxanne miraba asombrada al castaño.

-A si es, mi padre sobre protector fue a amenazar a mi amada.- Hipo se llevó una mano a la frente haciendo una pose dramática.

-Oh por favor ¿Qué hare con todos ustedes?- La mujer de cabello corto negó con la cabeza.

-Amarnos y apoyaros incondicionalmente.- Hipo sonreía divertido y Roxanne lo golpeo en el hombro.

-Tal vez si se comportaran mejor no tendría que estarlos cuidando.

-Encontrarías una excusa para comportarte como nuestra madre.- Chimuelo apareció en ese instante seguido de la gata blanca.

-No puedo evitar cuidar de mi pequeña familia.- Roxanne le sonrió mientras acariciaba a la gata blanca de ojos azules.

-Gracias Roxanne, por todo.- El castaño acariciaba a su gato quien ronroneaba.

\- No es nada cielo, recuerda, si eres feliz yo estoy bien, además debo hablar con tu padre sobre ciertas cosas.- La mujer se puso de pie y alzo a Fury entre sus brazos.

-No seas dura, aunque desapruebo sus métodos, sé que se preocupaba.- Roxanne asintió ante las palabras del castaño.

-Solo por ti no seré severa, pero aun así ella y yo tenemos un tema pendiente.

-¿El sujeto de las botas?- Hipo pregunto poniéndose de pie.

-Algo de esto algo de aquello.- Roxanne dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Ya entendí, platica de padres.- Hipo rodo los ojos.

-Cuando ella esté lista nos lo dirá.- El castaño asintió. –Bueno, me iré a hablar con ella antes del show, pronto abriremos, a cierto, explícale las cosas a Jack, Lance se ha estado quejando que no le deja dormir ni a Keith.

-Con razón he dormido bien últimamente.

-Hipo

-Ya se, ya se, lo que digas “mamá”- La mujer sonrió.

-Y no olvides eso.- Con esas palabras la mujer se fue del lugar dejando a Hipo solo con su gato.

-Muy bien señor romántico, mi deuda esta saldada, ahora vamos, tu cita ya término.

Jack abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con cierto castaño, se asomó mirando a todos lados dentro del cuarto, a él se le sumaron Lance y Keith.

-Recuérdenme porque estoy aquí.- El joven de cabello negro pregunto mientras miraba a Jack y Lance.

-Jack nos pidió ayuda para recoger su atuendo.- Lance contesto mientras abría la puerta por completo.

-No está, así que hay que apresurarnos.- El joven de cabello blanco ingreso a la habitación seguido del par.

-Sigo pensando que esto es estúpido, no creo que Hipo sea de la clase violento.- Keith se cruzó de brazos mientras se recargaba en la pared cerca de la puerta.

-No pienso a arriesgarme y descubrirlo.- Jack abrió el armario y comenzó a sacar su traje.

-Keith se de ayuda y vigila la puerta.- Lance le dirigió una mirada aburrida mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. –Después de todo dicen que debes cuidarte de los más callados.

-Exacto, Hipo puede considerarse tranquilo, pero si lo hacemos enojar entonces estaremos en problemas, no se ustedes pero no pienso arriesgar mi perfecta dentadura, gracias a eso consigo buenos regalos del hada de los dientes.- Jack sonrió al recordar a su cliente frecuente.

-¿Hada de los dientes?- Keith pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

-Bueno creo que se llama algo como Toothania o algo así, yo le digo hadita de los dientes porque al parecer tiene un fetiche raro con ellos, le gusta mi sonrisa y mis dientes y no pienso arruinar eso, verdad o falso más vale prevenir.- Jack se dirigió a su cofre de joyas y saco dos gemas. –Además les dije que les pagaría si me acompañaban.- El joven de cabello blanco les lanzo una piedra preciosa a cada uno.

-Cierto, esto fue lo que termino por convencerme.- Keith examino la gema de color rojo.

-Estoy igual que tu Jack, no creo que sea cierto del todo, pero no pienso arriesgarme para demostrarlo.- Lance sonreía mientras jugaba con la gema azul.

-Después de todo se junta con Branch, nuestro Diamante dramático y con Kitty, esa mujer es una salvaje.- Jack miro al frente mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-Debo admitir que yo creí que sus dagas eran solo para intimidar, pero Shiro dijo que si las sabe usar.- Keith dijo guardando su paga.

-La única cuerda del grupo es Roxanne, ella es un amor.- Lance comento recordando a la mujer amable.

-Eso es porque no la has visto enojada.- Jack comento divertido.

-¿Tu si?- Lance pregunto.

-No, pero Hipo dijo que una vez un tipo trato de sobrepasarse y se enojó porque no era su cliente, era un sujeto que creyó que podría tener una muestra gratis.- El joven de cabello blanco se encogió de hombros.

Jack estaba ordenando sus cosas mientras la curiosidad de Lance despertó al ver un cuaderno cerca del cofre de joyas, tomo aquel cuaderno y lo abrió solo para ver dibujos y bocetos diversos.

-¿Jack tu dibujas?- Lance pregunto distraído mientras le indicaba a Keith que se acercara, el joven de cabello negro miraba con algo de asombro las páginas que Lance pasaba.

-No, si hago garabatos ocasionales pero solo cuando estoy aburrido, de hecho el que si tiene un cuaderno con dibujos geniales es Hipo.- Cuando Jack dijo ese nombre Chimuelo maulló, los dos jóvenes dieron un brinco por el susto y tiraron el cuaderno, el cual al caer al suelo dejo salir un medallón que rodo hasta los pies del castaño que ahora se encontraba en la puerta.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Hipo los miraba extrañado, al escuchar la voz Jack volteo y palideció al ver el cuaderno en el suelo y a Lance y Keith algo asustados.

-Se supone que debían estar vigilando.- Jack frunció las cejas.

-Keith se estaba encargando de eso.- Lance lo acuso con un dedo.

-Tú fuiste el que me llamo para que viera el cuaderno.- El joven de cabello negro señalo el cuaderno en el suelo, el cual Hipo recogió al igual que el medallón.

Hipo noto lo nerviosos que estaban y fue que se dio cuenta que tenía que aclarar las cosas, empezando con su compañero de cuarto.

-Jack deja de actuar como un idiota, no voy a hacerte nada.- El gato maulló y fue al cofre de Jack. –Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Chimuelo.

-¿No estás enojado?- Lance se atrevió a preguntar.

-Debería porque estaban viendo algo personal, pero es mi culpa por dejarlo en cualquier lado.- Hipo dejo el cuaderno en su cama mientras limpiaba el medallón.

-¿Entonces mis perfectos dientes están a salvo?- Jack pregunto aun dudando.

-Ya te dije que sí, la verdad quiero olvidar el tema, de hecho le debo disculpas a Arroyin.- El castaño hizo una mueca al recordar su plática con Roxanne.

-Escuche que él dijo algo que te molesto y bueno tu ya estabas enojado por la pelea con el Diamante.- Keith se acercó al castaño.

-Le tiraste dos dientes, DOS.- Lance dijo algo exaltado.

-No me lo recuerden.- Hipo cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

-¿De verdad estas arrepentido no?- Keith pregunto mientras Hipo asentía con la cabeza y destapaba su rostro.

-Bueno se lo merecía desde hace tiempo, es bueno saber que vuelves a ser el mismo de siempre.- Jack comento más relajado.

-Por cierto, Jack, puedes dejar de molestar a Lance y Keith, no te pasara nada, yo ya estoy acostumbrado a tus ronquidos, pero ¿torturar a alguien más? No eres nada considerado.- El joven de cabello blanco abrió la boca en sorpresa mientras sus compañeros provisionales desviaban la mirada.

-Yo no ronco.- Jack pisoteo el suelo indignado.

-Bueno…- Lance trato de explicar, pero fue detenido por Keith quien negaba con la cabeza.

-Piensa que en vez de correr peligro, estas protegido aquí.- Hipo se sentó en su cama.

-Entonces si las cosas están arregladas nosotros nos vamos.- Keith dijo mientras empujaba a Lance hacia la salida.

-Solo una cosa.- El par miro al castaño. –Ni una palabra de lo que vieron ahí.- Hipo señalo su cuaderno. –Yo no pienso hacer nada, pero no sé si Kitty opinara lo mismo.- Ambos hombres palidecieron al escuchar ese nombre.

-Está bien, me llevo el secreto a la tumba.- Lance alzo las manos y Keith asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando el par se marchó Jack miraba al castaño sonriente.

-Ya volvió el Hipo normal que amenaza con decirle a su mami.- Jack se rio por su comentario.

-Roxanne es la madre, Kitty es el padre.- Hipo sonrió al recordar la dinámica de su pequeña familia que había creado en ese lugar, solo faltaba arreglar las cosas con su hermano y todo podría estar tranquilo, pronto el Moulin Rouge cerraría, él se iría a vivir con Astrid y de ahí no sabía que sería de su vida, pero estaba seguro que lo resolvería.

Su mente tenía ese y muchos pensamientos, entre ellos el regalo que le daría al Diamante, no, era un error, como dijo Roxanne no debía buscar un regalo para el Diamante, más bien debía ser un regalo para su amigo, su hermano, solo Branch, fue entonces que recordó el dibujo que hizo de su abuela y su rostro se ilumino, eso era, tenía que ser algo significativo y que le gustara, ya tenía punto de partida pero aún no sabía con exactitud que, después de todo podía usar el plan B y darle chocolates, ese hombre era adicto a ellos.

Astrid estaba emocionada, claro que ese era su estado de ánimo cada vez que iba por el castaño a su lugar de trabajo, las últimas citas se habían limitado a su casa, la cual era un desastre con las remodelaciones, por suerte la habitación de su amado estaba intacta, solo faltaba agregarle toques personales, mientras caminaba sonreía al recordar como el castaño se estaba acostumbrando a sus sirvientes que eran ya más como una pequeña familia, amigos cercanos en los que confiaba, a pesar de su falta de respeto en ocasiones.

Al entrar fue recibida por un hombre de cabello rizado quien se encontraba barriendo la entrada, ella solo asintió y el hombre le indico que pasara, estaba esperando a Hipo en la planta baja cuando uno de los carbones se le acerco, al principio no dijo nada, pero se notaba que quería hablar con ella.

-¿Sucede algo?- Nube abrió la boca y después la cerro mientras la rubia alzaba una ceja.

-Yo solo… quería avisarle.- Nube junto sus manos, el nerviosismo era notable.

-¿Avisarme sobre qué?- Astrid no tenía ni idea de que era lo que podría querer ese hombre.

-De bueno, yo solo estaba asegurándome de que usted estuviera bien de salud.- El hombre de cabello blanco apretó los labios.

-¿Por qué eso sería de su importancia?- Astrid retrocedió un paso mirando confundida al hombre delante de ella.

-Es que en el Moulin Rouge nos interesamos porque nuestros clientes y trabajadoras no tengan que preocuparse de los errores, dígame, ¿ha sentido nauseas? ¿Mareos? ¿Sueño? ¿Vomito?

-No.- Astrid cada vez estaba más confundida.

-Oh que alivio, entonces solo le recomendare que tome un buen te después de una buena sesión.- Nube le guiño un ojo y se fue del lugar muy satisfecho con lo que había averiguado, por otro lado Astrid estaba extrañada por el actuar de ese sujeto.

-Qué diablos pasa con ese tipo.- La rubia miraba en la dirección en que Nube se había ido.

-En realidad nadie lo sabe.- Astrid se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver al castaño detrás de ella.

-Hipo.- Ella se acercó y tomo su rostro entre sus manos antes de depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla.

-Adoro cuando haces eso.- El imito su gesto pero la beso en la frente causando que ella riera.

-Vamos o se nos hare tarde.- Astrid tomo su mano y lo jalo hacia la salida pero él no se movió.

-Sí, sobre eso, creo que tenemos un invitado.- Hipo miro a sus pies donde se encontraba Chimuelo.

-¿Esta vez quiere acompañarnos?- La rubia se agacho y acaricio al felino.

-Bueno, a veces se metía en sus asuntos o nos seguía y después se perdía, pero ahora parece que quiere ser contemplado en todo.- Para demostrar ese punto el gato se enderezo y alzo su cabeza.

-Por mí no hay inconvenientes, este gatito sabe que es bienvenido al igual que tu.- Chimuelo se acarició a los costados de Astrid para después caminar a la salida y maullar, indicándole a la pareja que podían irse.

-Lo que usted diga gato caprichoso.- Astrid negó con la cabeza y tomo de la mano a Hipo y juntos salieron del lugar, ajenos a las dos personas que los miraban a lo lejos.  
Kitty jugaba con su daga mientras Roxanne sonreía soñadoramente.

-Esos dos son muy tiernos.- La mujer junto sus manos.

-Me guardo mis comentarios, pero hasta ahora se ha portado bien, tiene el beneficio de la duda por mi parte- Kitty se encogió de hombros.

-Wow

-¿Qué?- Kitty pregunto mirando a Roxanne a los ojos.

-Nada, es solo que eso es demasiado viniendo de ti.- Roxanne se cruzó de brazos y alzo una ceja. -¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Derribo a un tipo de un puñetazo.- La mujer de cabello negro le restó importancia a ese asunto.

-¿Solo por eso?- Roxanne insistió divertida.

-Estaba defendiendo a Hipo ¿feliz? Si ella es capaz de hacer eso por el… bueno creo que no es del todo mala.- Kitty miro la expresión de Roxanne y rápidamente agrego. –Aun la estaré vigilando, pero no seré tan mala con ella.

-Sabía que tu corazón no podía ser de piedra para siempre.- La mujer de cabello corto puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-No te confundas, aun no confió al cien por ciento en ella y tampoco en tu prometido, mucho menos en la princesita caprichosa que visita a Branch.- Kitty aparto la mano de Roxanne.

-Hey, mi amado no es malo, al contrario es un amor, solo era una persona incomprendida, yo lo juzgue mal incluso, pero él me ha demostrado con acciones lo que de verdad le importa.- Roxanne se cruzó de brazos algo ofendida.

-¿Y qué piensas de la rubia?- Kitty pregunto para hacer que su amiga olvidara el otro tema.

-Me parece que son tal para cual, no creas que tiene camino fácil conmigo, solo trato de ser amable y flexible, pero si se atreve a dañar a mi bebe yo misma me hare cargo.

-¿Y la princesa?- Kitty guardo su daga y miro a Roxanne.

-Para ser honesta no puedo dar mi punto de vista cuando no sé cómo se comporta con mi nene.

-Eres muy flexible- Kitty se mordió la lengua para no decir lo que en realidad pensaba.

-Y tú muy dura.- Roxanne la señalo con el dedo.

-Soy realista Roxanne, no todo es cuento de hadas.- Kitty aparto su dedo.

-Pues no te vendría mal algo de fantasía a tu vida, deja de amargarte.

-No me amargo, disfruto despojando a los del Moulin Rouge de sus pertenencias en el juego de cartas.- Kitty sonrió burlona.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- Roxanne rodo los ojos.

-Bueno, pues lo siento, solo tendrás eso de mí.

-Vamos, tiene que haber algo mas ¿ya no me contaste como ibas con Puss?- Al instante Kitty se puso rígida.

-No menciones ese nombre en mi presencia- Kitty miro a Roxanne seriamente.

-Solo dime que paso y entonces entenderé.- La mujer de cabello corto sonrió con cierta tristeza, pues quería saber lo que su amiga se empeñaba en ocultar.

-Roxanne, respeto tu relación con ese tipo e incluso ahora la de Hipo y por Dios, sabes que si fuera por mi hace tiempo le hubiera dado una advertencia a esa princesita, no me entrometo más de lo necesario, por favor, respeta mi silencio, no quiero hablar de eso… por ahora.- Roxanne se acercó a Kitty y la abrazo, la mujer de cabello negro solo se quedó quieta, cuando Roxanne se apartó solo le sonrió.

-Está bien, no te presionare, sé que me lo dirás a su tiempo, pase lo que pase sabes que estoy aquí para ayudar, lo mismo si fuera Hipo y Branch, somos una familia, por eso me preocupo y cuido de ustedes.- Tras decir aquello la mujer de cabello corto se alejó mientras Kitty se quedaba ahí reflexionando las palabras de su amiga.

Las calles no estaban tan concurridas, motivo por el cual la pareja y un gato podían moverse con facilidad.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te falta?- Astrid pregunto mientras caminaba al lado de Hipo.

-Bueno, más que nada ropa “normal” no creo que mis trajes sean bien recibidos en público.- El castaño ladeo la cabeza.

-Yo pienso que te ves lindo en ellos, pero tienes razón, no quiero que los demás se fijen en ti.- Astrid se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Acaso esos son celos Milady?- Hipo pregunto divertido.

-Tal vez.- La rubia sonrió mientras caminaba delante del joven. –Eres muy apuesto, tal vez alguien más caería ante tus encantos y te alejaría de mi lado.

-Dudo encontrar a alguien que me trate como tú.

-¿Ah sí?- Astrid se detuvo y lo miro.

-Bueno, aunque existiera y me topara con esa persona, estas olvidando algo muy importante.- Hipo tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

-¿Y qué seria eso?

-Que nunca amare a alguien como te amo a ti.- Hipo sonrió y el rostro se Astrid se sonrojo, ocultándose en el pecho del joven.

-Amo y odio cuando haces eso.- Hipo acaricio su cabello.

-¿Qué cosa?- Astrid levanto la mirada.

-Decir esas cosas hermosas y hacer que me sonroje como idiota, se supone que puedo controlar mis emociones, pero contigo suelen descontrolarse.- Ella lo golpeo en el hombro juguetonamente.

-Yo solo digo la verdad.- El castaño se sobo la parte afectada divertido.

-Idiota.- Astrid lo jalo de su camisa y lo atrajo para besarlo.

Ahora fue el turno de Hipo para sonrojarse, cuando se separaron ambos sonrieron como dos tontos mientras sus manos permanecían unidas.

-No quiero interrumpir bello momento, pero están llamando la atención.- Patapez trato de ser lo más discreto posible.

-Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas atendiendo tu tienda.- Astrid pregunto sin soltar la mano de Hipo.

-Solo vine a comprar algunos dulces- El joven rubio saco una caja de chocolates. - Mis reservas se acaban y estoy leyendo un nuevo libro.- La rubia asintió y se dirigió a su pareja.

-¿Quieres visitar la tienda de Patapez primero? Tal vez encuentres algún libro que te interese.- El castaño asintió y se dirigieron al lugar donde trabajaba el joven Ingerman.

Hipo estaba algo sorprendido por ver tantos libros juntos, lo más que había visto era la colección secreta de Branch que para él era mucho, mirando los libros del estante tomo uno y comenzó a hojearlo, se sorprendió cuando reconoció una imagen de una mujer, rápidamente llevo el libro al mostrador.

-¿Cuánto por este?- Tanto Astrid como Patapez lo miraban asombrados, el joven que sostenía a Chimuelo miro a Astrid.

-Yo puedo pagarlo por ti…- Astrid comenzó, pero Hipo negó.

-Es… quiero dárselo de regalo a Branch, creo que la mujer es su abuela, le preguntare a un compañero antes de dárselo para asegurarme, pero la mujer de la imagen es la misma que dibuje hace tiempo.- Astrid sonrió y asintió hacia Patapez, quien tomo el libro para revisar el precio.

Al salir de la librería Hipo ya tenía un posible regalo, primero tenía que asegurarse, así que ahora se dirigían a comprar algunos dulces y golosinas, después de todo Patapez les dio recomendaciones de los que el encontró e Hipo quería un plan B de respaldo.

-Déjame a mi pagar esto.- Astrid insistía mientras el castaño arrugaba sus cejas.

-Pero…

-Escucha, quiero darles regalos a tus amigos y compañeros, no los conozco bien y no sé qué gustos tienen, así que la mejor opción es algo comestible, pero más que nada quiero cambiar el concepto que tienen de mí, asegurarles que voy en serio.- Esta vez era el turno de Hipo de sonreír, entendía lo que quería su rubia y accedió.

-Está bien, si quieres puedo darte algunos detalles sobre lo que les puede gustar.- La joven de ojos azules asintió.

-Eso sería de gran ayuda- Ambos se dirigieron al mostrador.

-Para empezar el gran Diamante tiene gustos mmm ¿refinados?- Hipo bromeo con la rubia.

-Supongo que debemos darle los más finos que encontremos.- Ambos rieron mientras continuaban con su labor, Chimuelo usaba el vestido de Astrid para pasar desapercibido, aunque todo lo que quería era presumir un nuevo collar que Astrid le había dado.

Al tener todo lo que querían, Astrid dejo a Hipo en el mostrador por un momento mientras ella regresaba por unos dulces para ella y los habitantes de su casa.

Hipo estaba siendo atendido y tanto él como el encargado esperaban a que Astrid regresara para agregarlo a la cuenta, un hombre aparto a Hipo del mostrador mientras exigía ser atendido.

-Aun lado flacucho.- Hipo frunció sus cejas mientras el encargado solo se sorprendió por el actuar del extraño.

-Disculpa pero estaba aquí primero.- Hipo trato de explicar pero el hombre lo ignoro.

-No me interesa, yo tengo prisa.

-Señor, le ruego que por favor espere su turno.

-No esperare nada, me atenderá en este mismo instante.

-Pero…

-Ahora- El pobre encargado solo miraba con ojos suplicantes al castaño.

-Señor debe respetar los turnos.- El hombre miro al castaño y alzo una ceja.

-¿Y quién me hará respetarlos? ¿Tu?- El hombre lo miro detenidamente.

-Yo te he visto, tú entras y sales del Moulin Rouge, arg ahora aceptan a cualquiera en esta tienda.

-Lo mismo digo.- Detrás del hombre se encontraba Astrid claramente enojada.

-¿Es su amigo señorita? Permítame decirle que debe escoger mejor a sus amistades.- El hombre sonrió burlón.

-Oh claro que lo hago.- Sin aviso la rubia soltó un puñetazo que impacto en la mandíbula del hombre mandándolo al suelo.

Hipo solo la miraba con orgullo y el encargado con cierto asombro, pagaron y se fueron del lugar sin prestarle más atención al tipo, incluso Chimuelo le paso por encima antes de irse, el gato hasta se tomó el tiempo de limpiarse sus patas en el traje del hombre.

El castaño ya tenía su ofrenda de paz, ahora faltaba que su amigo la aceptara.


End file.
